ROMEO 'N JULIETTE
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dia selalu merasa beberapa waktunya hilang dan ada yang mencuri jiwanya. Dia selalu merasa ada yang lain tiap dia berhadapan dengan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno.. / SASUSAKU PAIRING (again), VAMPIRE STORY, DLDR! Warning inside. Lemon inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Laki-laki itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mengusap peluh yang memenuhi dahinya. Napasnya tersengal dan tidak beraturan, seolah dia baru saja selesai melakukan lari jarak jauh. Sasuke Uchiha meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Mimpi itu lagi... batinnya lelah.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk melupakan semua bayangan yang baru saja berkelebatan dalam mimpinya. Tapi seolah semua kejadian itu sudah terpatri dalam benaknya, sehingga dia tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja apa yang baru saja muncul dalam mimpinya. Semua yang muncul dalam mimpinya itu seolah-olah benar-benar terjadi dan dia bisa merasakan semua emosi yang terluapkan dalam mimpi itu. Apa ini?

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ada di sana. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena mimpi tadi. Meja kerjanya yang bersebelahan dengan jendela kamar apartemennya tertutup rapat. Tapi dia bisa merasakan udara segar yang berhembus dari celahnya. Hujan sedang turun deras di luar sana. Dia bisa mencium bau tanah basah yang memenuhi kamarnya. Yah, bau yang khas. Laki-laki itu meraih botol minumannya dan melongok keluar jendela.

Hujan.. Tanah yang basah..

Sama seperti mimpinya baru saja. Ah, apa-apaan ini? Sasuke segera menutup korden jendelanya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Walaupun dia tidak yakin akan bisa meneruskan tidurnya dengan nyaman setelah ini. Mimpi yang baru saja masih terus berputar dalam pikirannya.

Dirinya yang berada di bawah guyuran hujan.. Dan seorang gadis.. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak jelas. Hanya saja dia mendengar gadis itu menangis dan memanggil namanya. Lalu sebuah sensasi seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat haus dan.. lapar. Entah kenapa. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang sangat kuat menguasainya tiba-tiba. Dia mencium bau darah... dan sensasi lain timbul dalam dirinya. Lalu entah darimana datangnya, ada sesuatu yang menembus jantungnya dengan keras sekali. Dan itu membuat Sasuke segera sadar dari mimpinya.

Pemuda berparas tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas bantal yang sengaja dia dudukkan pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Sangat sulit untuk meneruskan tidurnya. Dadanya masih bergemuruh tidak karuan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mimpi ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Dan kejadiannya sama..." desahnya frustasi. Dia mengerling sekilas ke arah ponselnya. Tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pesan yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Dia tiba-tiba teringat seseorang. Apa gadis itu benar-benar marah padaku karena aku tidak datang saat pameran seninya kemarin? Ah, nanti juga dia akan mengerti.. pikirnya.

Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegundahannya ini dengan memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur. Besok dia harus kelihatan lebih segar, jadi malam ini dia butuh tidur panjang setelah seharian ini menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus segera diserahkan pada atasannya besok. Perusahaan kopi tempatnya bekerja benar-benar membuatnya menguras tenaga. Dia harus bangun pagi-pagi besok untuk mempresentasikan produk baru yang baru selesai dia racik. Sasuke menggeliat sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

"Apa kau percaya kalau vampir benar-benar ada?" gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menatap gadis berambut merah muda di depannya dengan wajah serius. Mata biru lautnya menatap gadis di depannya dari balik kacamata berbingkainya.

"Eh?" gadis bernama Sakura Haruno yang ditanya itu balas menatap Yamanaka Ino dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Ino menutup buku tebal yang dia pegang dengan air muka yang masih serius sambil menatap gadis di depannya.

"Tidak... Hanya sedikit terbawa perasaan. Novel yang aku baca itu.. Vampir. Kisah cinta antara vampir dan manusia. Apa kau percaya bahwa kisah seperti ini benar-benar ada di dunia nyata? Dan kenapa sekarang novel yang bertemakan percintaan vampir dan manusia laris sekali?" Ino meletakkan buku tebal yang dia bawa di atas meja tempat Sakura sedang mengetik sesuatu untuk deadline artikelnya. Dia mendengus bosan sambil berjalan melewati meja kerja Sakura yang tidak begitu memperdulikannya dan masih sibuk dengan tulisannya.

"Sakura... Apa kau mendengarku tadi?" tanya Ino dengan nada agak kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia diabaikan teman satu apartemennya itu. Bukan diabaikan, tidak diperhatikan lebih tepatnya. Gadis bermata indah itu memang agak menyebalkan kalau sudah mulai berhadapan dengan laptopnya. Kalau saja Ino bukan temannya semasa SMA dulu dan tidak tahu kepribadiannya yang seperti itu, dia sudah mengusir gadis itu jauh-jauh dari apartemennya ini.

Sakura mendongak dari layar laptopnya dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Mata hijau emeraldnya tampak membulat menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, ada apa? Aku mendengarmu, tentu saja. Kau sedang membahas tentang novel ini 'kan?" Sakura mengambil buku tebal di atas mejanya dan menunjukannya pada Ino.

Ino menghela napas lelah.

"Kalau mendengarku kenapa kau tidak menanggapi perkataanku?" dia menatap Sakura gemas.

"Oh.. Ah, kau tadi bilang apa? Vampir? Mereka hanya makhluk mitologi 'kan? Sama halnya dengan alien, yang sangat digilai pacarmu itu..." jawab Sakura, seraya meletakkan buku itu di tempatnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

Ino mulai sibuk di dapur, membuka pintu lemari makanan dan menemukan apa yang dia cari. Kopi. Membuat kopi di malam berhujan di musim panas ini adalah salah satu hal favoritnya. Ditambah dia harus menyelesaikan draft untuk skenario acara televisi di stasiun televisi swasta tempatnya bekerja malam ini. Besok sudah harus selesai dan malam ini mau tak mau dia harus kerja lembur.

Ino mengambil dua cangkir dan membuatkan satu untuk Sakura. Dia tahu Sakura tidak semaniak dirinya yang hampir setiap waktu ditemani kopi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi Sakura tidak akan menolak kalau dia membuatkannya untuknya.

Sakura sedang membuka-buka novel tebal yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja dia baca, saat Ino kembali dari dapur dengan nampan yang berisi dua cangkir di atasnya.

"Kau membaca novel ini sampai tamat?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak semua. Hanya cerita inti saja..." sahut Ino seraya meletakkan cangkir di atas meja kerja Sakura yang masih membuka-buka buku itu tanpa minat.

Raut wajah Sakura terlihat tidak menunjukkan minat sama sekali saat membaca lembar pertama novel tebal itu.

"Sekarang banyak sekali buku-buku bertemakan vampir semenjak film tentang vampir tampan itu populer.." katanya beberapa saat kemudian seraya menutup buku tebal itu dan menaruhnya dengan sembarangan di meja di depannya.

Dia meregangkan tubuhnya seraya menguap lebar.

"Aku akan merebahkan badan sebentar saja. Bangunkan aku kalau aku tertidur.." ujar Sakura seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari mejanya.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum melihat gadis itu berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja di sana.

NOTE: Banyak yang minta sekuelnya Titanic dilanjutin. Hmm.. Belum ada ide. Tapi sudah ada dalam wacana. Dan sori buat para readers kalau author ini labil banget. Karena belum nyelesain satu fic udah nambah fic yang lain. Huahaha.. Terlalu banyak ide yang pengen disalurin.

Cun cayang dariku... xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertemuan**

**Sendai abad ke-18, Jepang, Jaman Edo**

Laki-laki itu berjalan di antara para tamu undangan pesta yang hadir di rumah salah satu keluarga kaya raya di kota itu dengan sikap tegak. Kimononya yang ditutupi _montsuki1_ dengan lambang keluarga – kipas berwarna merah putih – di punggungnya tidak begitu mengundang perhatian banyak orang yang hadir dalam pesta untuk merayakan Tanabata itu. Hanya saja tingginya yang menjulang dan wajahnya yang putih pucat itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Walaupun sebagian besar orang yang hadir itu lebih suka menikmati hidangan atau berbincang-bincang dengan rekannya, tapi ada sebagian kecil yang tertarik pada kehadiran tamu tak diundang ini. Tapi laki-laki muda itu terus saja berjalan dengan sikap tegak, seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Temannya yang satu – yang memakai montsuki dengan lambang berbeda dengannya – berjalan di belakangnya dengan takut-takut saat ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya.

"Oi, Sasuke... Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan setengah berbisik.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Kau gila? Ayahmu akan membunuhmu kalau dia tahu kau masuk ke wilayah keluarga Senju ini," kata laki-laki itu. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau pulang saja. Banyak makanan dan daging segar di sini..." katanya. Ekspresi takut di wajah laki-laki di depannya itu berubah jadi sebuah antusiasme.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong 'kan? Aku bisa makan apa saja di sini 'kan? Awas, kalau kau membohongi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Akan aku bunuh kau nanti," kata laki-laki itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk diam. Alasannya untuk mengajak sepupunya yang bernama Naruto itu ke sini adalah, karena sepupunya itu mempunyai kemampuan kompulsif, yang bisa membuat orang-orang tertarik padanya. Dia bisa membaur dengan orang asing lebih cepat dibanding dirinya. Kalau orang-orang di sini tahu mereka bukan bagian dari orang-orang di sini, mereka pasti akan membunuh mereka dengan mudah. Karena kehadiran mereka berdua sama sekali tidak diharapkan di sini.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Naruto pelan saat mereka berdua berada di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Untuk mencari kebenaran," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Kebenaran apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Mata biru safirnya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke yang mirip dengan manik hitam.

"Alasan kenapa keluarga ini sangat membenci ras kita.." Sasuke tidak menatap sepupunya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Mereka mengira, karena kitalah yang menyebabkan semua keburukan yang terjadi pada mereka. Orang-orang ini.. Mereka percaya, kita adalah simbol kesialan di kehidupan mereka. Orang-orang bodoh ini.." Naruto menatap sinis orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia sangat tahu kenapa Naruto sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang yang ada di sini, termasuk orang-orang dari keluarga Senju. Manusia percaya kalau kehadiran mereka, kehadiran klan mereka, adalah salah satu lambang kesialan manusia. Bahkan mereka menyalahkan klan mereka atas wabah penyakit yang menyerang manusia beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wabah penyakit yang merenggut nyawa beberapa anggota keluarga mereka. Mereka menyalahkan klan vampir yang telah melakukan hal-hal buruk pada mereka.

Dan itu semua bohong. Semua isu yang mereka sebarkan. Kalau vampir membunuh manusia agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup. Itu bohong. Klan laki-laki ini tidak meminum darah manusia kalau bukan karena keadaan terpaksa. Klannya tidak sejahat yang manusia kira. Tidak ada dari klannya yang melanggar peraturan itu. Walaupun mereka sangat ingin merasakannya setiap mereka mencium darah manusia. Darah manusia membuat darah vampir mereka bergejolak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi mereka tahu, darah manusia itu dilarang. Kecuali kalau mereka memang benar-benar membutuhkannya, mereka akan meminta manusia sendiri yang dengan sukarela memberikannya pada mereka. Peraturan itu berlaku pada klannya, tidak tahu dengan klan keluarga yang lain.

Tapi terlambat untuk membuktikan semuanya. Isu itu sudah menyebar sangat luas. Dan klan Sasuke, yang sering-sering disebut Klan Barat, tetap dianggap sebagai pembunuh manusia dan pembawa sial. Klan Barat adalah klan dari ras vampir yang paling "manusiawi" dibanding klan yang lain. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh manusia kalau memang para manusia itu mengancam keselamatan mereka. Tapi Klan Barat lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur urusan manusia, walau pada kenyataannya para manusia ini selalu menganggap mereka semua adalah simbol kesialan.

"Sasuke... Aku lapar.." Naruto mencolek lengan Sasuke dan matanya menatap hidangan daging kalkun besar yang diletakkan di atas sebuah nampan besar di atas meja makan dan aromanya menusuk hidungnya. Tapi dia sedang tidak ingin makan apa-apa di tempat ini. Laki-laki itu hanya ingin tahu seperti apa keluarga Senju ini. Kenapa mereka sangat membenci klannya dan itu membuat klannya juga berubah sangat membenci keluarga ini?

"Bergabunglah dengan mereka kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin makan itu... Aku akan menunggumu di luar..." katanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka mencurigaiku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kekanakan.

"Tidak. Asal kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lagipula, mereka tidak akan mencurigaimu sebagai orang jahat dengan wajahmu itu..." kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan wajahku memangnya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah protes. Tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Panggil aku kalau ada apa-apa.." katanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan dia langsung bergabung dengan beberapa orang yang telah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Hari ini adalah perayaan Tanabata, hari di mana semua orang merayakan pesta hasil panen. Keluarga Senju ini memiliki kebun gandum yang luas. Dan orang-orang di sini beranggapan, kalau hasil panen mereka bisa menghasilkan hasil yang sesuai yang diharapkan, itu artinya mereka harus merayakannya dengan pesta.

Sasuke melihat sebuah pintu geser di belakangnya. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit dan dia bisa melihat ada sebuah lorong panjang di balik pintu itu dari celah yang terbuka sedikit. Dia membuka pintu itu dengan mudah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kakinya menginjak sebuah tatami yang membentuk sebuah lorong panjang yang menghubungkannya pada dua jalan. Sasuke mengambil arah yang kanan, dan mulai menyusuri koridor itu. Ada taman yang dibentuk memanjang di depan koridor itu. Tidak ada orang di sini. Mungkin semua orang sedang ada di ruangan depan, untuk merayakan pesta hasil panen mereka.

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Suara air yang mengalir bercampur dengan suara petikan sebuah alat musik yang dimainkan dengan nada asal. Jadi, masih ada orang di sini? Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah suara.

"A, _onegaishimasu2_!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang kedengarannya kesal, dan suara alat musik itu berhenti.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berdiri di antara tiang penyangga atap yang dibuat dengan diameter lebar, dan melihat seorang gadis dengan kimono bermotif bunga sakura dan rambut yang disanggul ke belakang, khas penampilan wanita-wanita Jepang jaman sekarang, sedang duduk di depan sebuah alat musik petik dan ada sebuah kolam ikan besar di depannya. Rambut warna merah mudanya tampak sesuai dengan kimono yang sedang dia kenakan.

"Bagaimana memainkannya?" gadis itu kelihatan kesal, dan dia memetik senar di alat musik itu dengan asal sehingga menghasilkan suara sumbang yang tidak enak didengar. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di tempat itu.

"Hah~! Aku menyerah~!" katanya akhirnya, mengakhiri permainan alat musiknya dengan sedikit sentakan keras, sehingga membuat seekor kucing berbulu kecoklatan yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya kaget dan menggeliat bangun.

"Ah, maafkan aku... Maafkan, Mii..." katanya seraya mengelus-elus tubuh kucing di sampingnya yang kembali tertidur.

Gadis itu masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di tempat itu, dia hanya menatap dengan setengah menerawang ke kolam ikan di depannya, melemparkan beberapa makanan ikan asal-asalan dengan wajah tertekuk. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini, dan menatap sosok itu dalam diam. Gadis itu tidak mempunyai paras luar biasa cantik seperti anak-anak bangsawan yang sering dia temui. Wajahnya bahkan sama sekali jauh dari dandanan tebal seperti yang sering dilakukan anak-anak perempuan bangsawan itu. Tapi dia menarik. Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang membuatnya tertarik dan membuat Sasuke terus menatapnya seperti ini.

Dan tanpa diduga, gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Reaksinya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia terkejut dan kaget karena ada orang asing di rumah ini. Tapi dia melemparkan pandang penuh tanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tercenung di tempat saat mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata hijau emerald milik gadis itu.

Gadis itu lalu mengerjap sedikit kaget. Mungkin dia menyadari sikapnya tidak sopan, karena sesaat kemudian gadis itu langsung memperbaiki duduknya dan membungkuk dengan hormat ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak bicara apa-apa dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, hampir masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada di belakangnya kalau Sasuke tidak segera mencegahnya.

"Maaf... Tunggu..." katanya.

Gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik, kembali menatap lurus ke arahnya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak segera menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Baik dia maupun gadis itu, tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Keduanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke merasa ada yang berdesir lembut di dadanya saat mata gadis itu menatap tajam langsung ke matanya. Tapi hanya untuk sesaat. Sebelum dia mendengar suara kegaduhan di belakangnya.

"Sasuke... Ayo, pergi!"

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan kedua tangannya mengangkat kimononya agar kakinya bisa melangkah lebih bebas. Sasuke melihat wajah sepupunya itu mulai pucat dan tampak raut ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Ada seorang pendeta dan dia menyadari kehadiranku! Ayo, pergi sebelum mereka membunuh kita!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu~!" Sasuke menahannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kau mau mati?" Naruto berteriak keras ke arahnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan luar biasa kaget itu, sebelum akhirnya Naruto membawanya melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

**Seoul, Korea Selatan. Saat ini.**

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan agak keras seraya menenteng tas besar berisi barang-barang belanjaan yang baru saja aku beli di supermarket yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan apartemen tempat tinggalku ini. Apartemen Ino lebih tepatnya. Aku hanya menumpang untuk beberapa bulan di sini. Untuk mendapat sebuah artikel menarik di negri gingseng ini. Editor tempatku bekerja sebagai reporter itu benar-benar mengesalkan. Dia akan menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal-hal mendadak yang sama sekali belum ada persiapan. Seperti sekarang ini contohnya. Liputan tentang negri Korea. Liputan macam apa yang bisa aku hasilkan tanpa persiapan seperti itu? Dan lagi, Kakashi Hatake-s_an_, editorku itu hanya bilang, "kau harus pulang dengan cerita menarik. Deadline-mu satu bulan. Hasil tulisan langsung dikirim via e-mail. Kalau kau masih mau bekerja di sini, kau harus menghasilkan tulisan yang enak dibaca."

Sudah. Itu saja... Mengesalkan sekali 'kan? Hatake-_san3_ memang agak keras, apalagi kalau padaku. Aku selalu berpikir, apa karena aku yang selalu paling terlambat mengumpulkan hasil _deadline_-ku? Ah, ya, sudahlah... Aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku tidak dipecat. Mengingat aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk masuk ke tempatku kerja sekarang. Kalau Ino tidak bekerja di Korea, mungkin aku akan kelimpungan mencari tempat tinggal sekarang mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya aku di Korea.

Pintu apartemen tidak dikunci saat aku membukanya. Sembrono sekali... Apa Ino sudah pulang? Kenapa pintu apartemennya tidak dikunci?

Aku masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mendapati sepasang sepatu kets ukuran besar yang aku yakini milik seorang laki-laki bertengger di salah sudut di rak sepatu. Aku angkat bahu dan melepas sepatuku sebelum akhirnya berjalan di atas lantai kayu dan masuk ke apartemen.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang?" tanyaku saat melihat Ino dan kekasihnya, Sai – pria muda Jepang yang mempunyai darah Korea – sudah duduk di depan televisi sedang menonton salah satu acara yang sedang diputar dengan serius sekali. Ino menyambutku dengan sukacita.

"Kami baru saja sampai. Aku kira kau sudah pulang sejak tadi.." kata Ino.

"Aku berkeliling kota Seoul dan mencari-cari jadwal acara yang menarik seharian ini.." jawabku lemas. Aku menyeret barang-barang belanjaanku dengan susah payah ke dapur. Aku mengeluarkan barang belanjaanku satu per satu dan memasukkan beberapa buah segar dan kotak susu ke dalam lemari es, serta beberapa makanan kaleng. Ino muncul di dapur dan membantuku mengeluarkan belanjaanku.

"Oh, Sakura... Apa kau membeli pesananku?" tanya Ino.

"Iya.. Tentu saja.. Kalian sudah makan? Belum 'kan?"

"Kami menunggumu.. Kau mau aku masakkan sesuatu? Aku ingin membuat sup ttok? Kau mau?" tanya Ino seraya memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam lemari es.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau mau memasakannya? Aku membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Ajari aku memasak _tteokbokki4_," kataku.

"Oh, kau mau makan itu? Baiklah. Biar aku masakan untukmu," kata Ino.

"Aku rasa, Sai juga belum makan. Iya 'kan?" aku mengeluarkan kue beras dari dalam plastik.

"Iya. Oh, omong-omong.. Apa kau sudah menemukan subyek yang sesuai untuk tulisanmu?" tanya Ino seraya mengambil kue beras itu.

"Ahh.. Belum," aku menunduk lesu.

"Dua hari lagi akan ada pameran seni di museum milik kakek Sai. Siapa tahu akan ada liputan menarik di sana. Sai juga akan memamerkan lukisannya di sana," kata Ino. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Ino antusias.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, mataku melebar.

"Begitulah. Aku dengar... Seung Hyun _oppa_ juga akan ada di sana..." kata Ino.

"Benarkah?" mataku semakin melebar, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirku, mendengar nama salah satu sahabat Sai.

"Tentu saja. Dia sahabat kental Sai, dan lagipula, kakek mereka berdua bersahabat dekat. Seung Hyun _oppa_ juga adalah seorang seniman berbakat. Dia akan memamerkan salah satu karya seninya di sana," jelas Ino.

"Baiklah. Ayo, datang!" aku menepuk bahu Ino agak keras.

Ino melempar pandang kesal ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku segera keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Sai untuk mencari info lebih banyak.

.

.

**Sendai, Jepang, Abad ke-18.**

Sakura Haruno sedang mengganti kimononya dengan yukata berbahan katun tipis yang akan dipakainya untuk tidur malam ini, saat dia mendengar sebuah ketukan pelan di jendela kamarnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi menatap jendela kayu yang sudah tertutup rapat itu. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Di luar sedang hujan deras disertai angin. Mungkin itu suara ranting atau dahan pohon yang bergesekan dengan daun jendelanya yang tertutup rapat itu. Sakura memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Dia melepas sanggulnya dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai begitu saja. Rambutnya tidak sepanjang kelihatannya. Dia hanya menambah sedikit rambut palsu agar sanggulannya terlihat sempurna. Toh, tidak akan ada yang tahu seberapa panjang rambutnya. Dia akan keluar kamar dengan rambut tersanggul seperti biasanya. Karena memang begitulah adatnya. Wanita Jepang harus selalu terlihat rapi dan menawan dengan rambut yang ditata rapi seperti itu saat berhadapan dengan banyak orang.

Sakura mengambil sisirnya dan mulai menyisiri rambutnya dengan perlahan saat tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar sesuatu di luar kamarnya.

Tok.. Tok...

Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Kali ini dia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Itu bukan suara gesekan dahan atau ranting pohon, mengingat kamarnya tidak dekat dengan pepohonan. Tapi sebuah suara ketukan. Suara yang sengaja dibuat untuk menimbulkan sebuah suara ketukan dari luar jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri dan dia merasa hawa dingin di luar sana merambat masuk melalui kamarnya begitu saja. Siapa yang malam-malam mengetuk jendela kamarnya dari luar, dengan keadaan hujan deras di luar sana?

Tok... Tok...

Alih-alih mengabaikan ketukan itu dan segera menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut tebalnya, gadis muda itu malah berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan segala pikiran ketakutan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia hanya ingin tahu siapa orang yang mau berdiri di tengah hujan seperti ini? Dengan segenap keberanian yang sudah dia kumpulkan, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke kusen jendela dan siap membukanya. Dia berharap, tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar sana. Huuft...

Sakura mulai menyibakkan kordennya dengan perlahan lalu tangannya meraih kusen jendelanya dan dia mulai membuka jendela itu dengan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya jendela itu, sebuah kilatan cahaya disertai suara gemuruh yang sangat keras, terdengar dari luar kamarnya, membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya pada kusen jendela itu dan jendela itu terbuka lebar. Gadis itu terperanjat kaget dan hampir menjerit keras saat melihat sesosok siluet yang mirip manusia sudah berdiri tepat di depan jendelanya. Jubah hitamnya yang basah tertiup angin di sekitarnya. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena sosok itu mengenakan tudung kepala yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Otaknya segera berputar dan dia tidak mau membuang waktu lagi.

Sakura meraih pegangan jendela dan segera akan menutupnya kalau saja sosok itu tidak menahannya dengan tangannya. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar jendela itu segera tertutup, tapi pegangan sosok tidak dikenal itu lebih kuat dari yang dia perkirakan.

"Biarkan aku masuk dan bicara denganmu, Nona. Aku mohon.." terdengar suara lembut dari sosok di depannya. Suaranya dalam dan berat.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura mau tahu.

"Apa kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk dan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini?" sosok itu bertanya tanpa melepas tudung kepalanya.

"Kau siapa dan kenapa aku harus membiarkanmu masuk? Aku tidak tahu kau orang jahat atau bukan. Lagipula, tidak baik untuk seorang gadis sepertiku membiarkan seorang pria asing masuk ke dalam kamarku begitu saja," kata Sakura keras kepala.

Sosok itu hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sebuah kilatan cahaya dari luar kamar Sakura membuat wajah sosok di hadapannya terlihat lebih jelas. Di bawah tudung jubahnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu, Sakura bisa mengenali wajah itu. Hatinya langsung mencelos. Laki-laki ini...

Seperti tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, dia kembali menyentakkan daun jendela kamarnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menutupnya.

"Lepaskan~!" serunya.

"Kumohon, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu.. Biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu padamu," sosok di depannya masih menahan daun jendela itu.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia menatap sosok di depannya ini dengan ragu-ragu. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya orang ini serius. Apa dia akan mencelakainya?

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamarku. Maaf.." katanya kemudian seraya menutup daun jendelanya dengan terburu. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena dia menutup daun jendela dengan tidak sopan di depan laki-laki tadi. Tapi sebagai seorang gadis sepertinya, akan lebih buruk lagi kalau membiarkan seorang laki-laki asing masuk ke dalam kamarnya malam-malam seperti ini.

**Seoul. Pukul tiga pagi. Saat ini.**

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan keringat bercucuran dan peluh sudah memenuhi dahiku. Nafasku tersengal dan aku merasa udara di sekitarku jadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Aku melepas kaosku yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan mulai turun dari tempat tidurku dengan pikiran kacau. Aku mengambil segelas air mineral yang aku siapkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku dan segera meneguknya. Air putih menjadi salah satu hal yang aku butuhkan kalau aku sedang cemas.

Aku meremas kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Sakit sekali. Seperti ada yang mendesak-desak di dalam pikiranku.

Mimpi yang baru saja ini... Benar-benar membuat pikiranku semakin tidak karuan.

Meskipun aku tidak mau mengingatnya, tapi mimpi ini jelas sekali. Lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku tidak berada di bawah guyuran hujan seperti biasanya. Melainkan berlari di sebuah lorong gelap yang panjang. Aku tidak lari, karena rasanya aku berlari sangat kencang. Hampir melesat terbang malahan. Lalu aku melihat seseorang berdiri di tepi jalan raya. Entah pikiran apa yang merasukiku. Aku mendorong orang itu saat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan kencang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang aku tahu, ada sebuah perasaan jahat dan senang yang menguasaiku sekaligus saat melakukan itu. Aku senang bisa mendorong orang itu dan membuatnya tak berdaya.

Lalu aku mendengar seorang gadis meneriakkan namaku dari kejauhan.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang keras menghantam dadaku dengan tiba-tiba dan membuatku hampir kehabisan napas. Lalu aku terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran.

Mimpi-mimpi ini benar-benar hampir membuatku gila. Aku seolah menjadi orang lain yang sangat jahat tiap mimpi ini menghantuiku. Seperti... Ada sebuah aura jahat yang sangat kuat merasuki dan menguasai jiwaku begitu saja.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya. Lebih baik aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Besok pagi aku harus datang di acara pameran seni di Museum Seoul. Ada pameran seni nasional dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya Yoo Ri mengundangku untuk melihat karyanya yang dipamerkan di sana, dan aku selalu tidak bisa datang. Jadi, aku harus me yiapkan diri untuk ke sana pagi ini. Ahn Yoo Ri, yang notabene adalah kekasihku sekaligus pelukis itu, bilang akan memberikan kejutan padaku kalau aku bisa ke sana. Oke, baiklah.. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea dan meninggalkan Jepang, aku memang mengalami banyak hal dalam hidupku. Salah satunya, menemukan wanita yang aku suka dan sesuai dengan tipe idealku.

Aku meraih selimutku dan menariknya untuk menutupi kakiku sebelum memejamkan mataku lagi.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

"Apa? Paman Jiraiya kecelakaan? Di mana?" aku berseru agak keras pada ponsel yang sekarang menempel di telingaku.

"Tadi malam. Saat dia pulang dari kantornya," suara kakekku di seberang kedengaran lesu sekali.

"Oh.. Lalu? Apa parah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hanya tulang kakinya patah, jadi harus segera dioperasi," jawab kakekku.

"_Ojiichan5_, maaf, aku belum bisa menjenguknya. Masih ada pekerjaan di sini. Aku akan segera menjenguk paman Jiraiya kalau aku sudah pulang," kataku agak keras, berusaha mengimbangi suara keras di sekitarku.

"Baiklah. Sakura-_chan6_... Kau juga harus hati-hati," suara kakek terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Iya. Aku akan hati-hati di sini," kataku mencoba meyakinkannya. Dalam hati, aku berharap kakek tidak akan memulai pembicaraan yang membosankan itu lagi.

"Kau tahu seminggu yang lalu sepupumu Karin juga mengalami kecelakaan yang sama 'kan? Dan sekarang Paman Jiraiya. Kau harus hati-hati di sana," tandas kakek.

"_Yosh_~7! Kau tenang saja, _ojii-chan_. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Sudah, ya? Aku harus segera bekerja," kataku buru-buru. Aku sengaja melakukannya agar kakek tidak memulai pembicaraan yang mengarah pada itu lagi.

"Baiklah. Selamat bekerja, Sakura-chan.." kata kakek dari seberang sana.

Huuff... Aku menutup teleponku dengan perasaan lega.

"Sudah selesai?" Ino bertanya padaku seraya menyerahkan botol minuman mineral ke arahku. Aku menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Iya. Pamanku kecelakaan," jawabku singkat.

"Apa? Tapi kau kedengaran bosan sekali tadi, dan sepertinya ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan," kata Ino.

"Umm. Bukan karena bosan mendengar pamanku kecelakaan. Tapi kakekku mulai lagi dengan pikiran kunonya," kataku seraya membuka penutup botol air mineral itu.

"Maksudmu?" Ino menatap penuh tanya ke arahku.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Orang-orang tua di keluargaku percaya, kalau keluargaku, keluarga kakek buyutku tepatnya, dikutuk..." kataku bosan. Aku meneguk air di botol mineral yang aku pegang.

"Apa?" Ino menatapku kaget.

"Kau pasti akan menertawakannya. Aku juga tidak percaya begitu saja. Katanya, keluarga Senju dan Haruno dikutuk oleh seseorang dari masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cerita pastinya, tapi mereka menyebut ini adalah kutukan Romeo. Oke.. Kau boleh menertawakannya. Aneh sekali memang..." aku menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kutukan Romeo? Apa itu?" tanya Ino dengan dahi berkerut. Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kelihatan biasa. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang menahan geli mendengar kata-kataku.

"Tertawalah. Aku tidak apa-apa.." kataku kemudian.

Tapi Ino tidak menggubris kata-kataku.

"Jadi.. Apa kau percaya kalau keluargamu dikutuk?" tanyanya dengan nada yang berubah serius.

"Ino, yang benar saja... Ini jaman modern. Kau pikir hal yang seperti itu benar-benar ada? Semua kecelakaan dan kesialan yang dialami keluargaku itu hanya kebetulan. Mereka terlalu berlebihan dengan menghubung-hubungkannya dengan mitos keluarga," timpalku.

"Tapi, untuk beberapa hal... Yang seperti itu, masih terjadi dan benar-benar ada 'kan?" tanya Ino. Aku angkat bahu.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja..." sahutku kemudian.

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk bahuku lembut sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah melewatiku dan mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam gedung bercat putih kecoklatan di belakangku. Museum Seni Seoul. Di sekitar gedung sudah dihiasi beberapa sepanduk dan panji-panji berukuran besar dan berwarna-warni yang menandakan sedang ada pameran seni dalam gedung itu. Aku mengikuti Ino yang sudah mulai melangkah anggun dengan gaun ungu muda yang menutup betisnya dan berkibar sedikit saat tertiup angin seraya masuk ke dalam gedung. Aku berjalan tergesa seraya menyiapkan beberapa alat untuk meliput. Sebuah kamera dan alat perekam, kalau nanti ada yang bisa dibutuhkan untuk diwawacarai.

Karena terburu-buru mengejar langkah Ino dan tidak memperhatikan banyaknya orang yang datang dan mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam gedung, aku tidak melihat ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku dengan langkah yang sama terburunya denganku. Apalagi pasti banyak wartawan dari surat kabar lokal yang juga pasti datang ke sini. Jadi seharusnya aku memperhatikan langkahku terlebih dulu sebelum mulai masuk gedung ini dengan tergesa-gesa. Seharusnya, aku tidak tergesa-gesa. Tapi, aku tidak memikirkannya saat ini. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan peralatanku. Aku tidak memperhitungkan insiden ini akan terjadi begitu saja. Jadi, bukan salahku 'kan kalau tiba-tiba aku menabrak –atau bertabrakan—dengan seseorang yang juga sedang buru-buru masuk ke dalam gedung. Untung saja aku cepat tanggap, jadi kameraku tidak sampai jatuh. Tubuhku hanya hampir terjengkang ke belakang, tapi aku bisa menguasai keadaan dengan cepat.

"Oh, maaf, maaf..." seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berkata dengan nada kaget seraya menahan tanganku agar tidak jatuh ke belakang, tepat setelah dia menabrak tubuhku dengan agak keras.

Aku berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Tanganku yang satu memegang kamera dan yang satu menahan tas ransel yang masih bergelantungan di lenganku, jadi aku tidak bisa berpegangan pada apapun. Beruntungnya, laki-laki ini mau berbaik hati menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh.

"Oh, maaf... Terima kasih," ucapku seraya menunduk sebagai ucapan terima kasih sekaligus minta maaf pada laki-laki tinggi di depanku ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, ada sedikit nada cemas dalam suaranya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memberi tanda kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf," kataku sekali lagi seraya menunduk.

Laki-laki itu angkat bahu sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapanku dan mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam gedung. Dan aku masih sibuk dengan kameraku seraya mencari-cari Ino yang sudah membaur dengan orang-orang dalam gedung itu.

.

.

**[Sasuke]**

Untung insiden di pintu masuk tadi tidak membuat waktuku terbuang banyak. Untung saja tidak ada yang serius karena aku menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu yang berjalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahan gadis itu, tapi kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf terlebih dahulu? Ah, tidak penting. Yang terpenting, aku sudah bisa sampai di sini tepat waktu dan tidak membuat Yoo Ri marah lagi.

Aku menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di tempat pameran barang-barang tembikar dan segera menuju pameran lukisan yang letaknya agak masuk ke dalam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, orang yang aku cari akhirnya terlihat. Aku tersenyum melihat ke arah gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pegunjung tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini. Ahn Yoo Ri tampak cantik sekali dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih tulangnya. Gaun selutut yang dipadu dengan sepatu hak tingginya. Gadis itu tampak lebih manis dengan aksesoris berbentuk untaian mutiara di rambutnya yang berombak. Itu dia gadisku.

Aku menghampirinya diam-diam. Ingin sedikit memberi kejutan padanya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatanganku, karena dia masih terlihat mengobrol dengan serius dengan salah satu pengunjung. Aku memilih menunggu dengan melihat-lihat beberapa lukisan yang ada di sana.

Aku mengenali lukisan Yoo Ri. Dia suka melukis seseorang dengan baik. Itu ciri khasnya. Polesannya dan juga perpaduan warna yang dia gunakan, sangat khas dan aku langsung mengenalinya. Lukisan seorang gadis yang sedang memeluk seorang anak kecil ini, ini pasti lukisannya. Lukisan lain yang dipajang di sana bermacam-macam. Ada yang hanya coretan-coretan penuh warna yang aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Kata orang-orang, itu namanya abstraksi. Ahh, entahlah apa namanya itu. Aku tidak begitu paham seni. Aku ke sini karena Yoo Ri mengundangku ke sini.

A, apa itu? Mataku tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sebuah lukisan yang dipasang agak menyepi dari beberapa lukisan yang ada di sana. Tidak ada spesial dari lukisan itu. Hanya sebuah pemandangan langit... Bukan, entahlah. Seperti taburan bintang yang membentuk seperti aliran sungai yang memisahkan dua orang di lukisan itu. Lukisan seorang gadis yang menangis dan seorang laki-laki yang duduk menunggu di sisi lain lukisan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap lukisan itu. Kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat dari dalam diriku yang membuatku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lukisan yang kesannya sangat biasa itu? Aku tidak paham seni lukis, tapi lukisan itu benar-benar menarik perhatianku.

Seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih muda dariku, sedang berdiri di samping lukisan itu sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku catatannya. Aku menghampirinya perlahan.

"Maaf... Apa ini lukisanmu?" tanyaku sopan.

Laki-laki muda itu menatapku sekilas, lalu sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Iya. Lukisan pertamaku..." jawab laki-laki itu.

Aku mengamati lukisan di depanku dengan seksama. Kali ini apa yang tergambar dalam lukisan itu terlihat lebih jelas saat aku melihatnya dari dekat. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh yang bergejolak dalam diriku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesir dengan lembut di dadaku. Ini bukan keinginanku. Hanya saja... Ada yang aneh dengan lukisan ini. Dan entah kenapa, ingatan tentang mimpiku tiba-tiba berkelebatan begitu saja dalam pikiranku.

AH~! Apa-apaan ini? kataku dalam hati, merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Ini cerita tentang Bintang Vega dan Galaksi Bima Sakti itu? Legenda Putri Orihime itu 'kan? Asal muasal perayaan Tanabata di Jepang. Benar 'kan, Tuan?" sebuah suara gadis di belakangku tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku melihat seorang gadis berwajah asing mendekati laki-laki pelukis itu sambil mengamati lukisan yang ada di depanku. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Sepertinya hanya aku dan gadis berwajah asing ini yang tertarik dengan lukisan ini. Helaian merah muda yang membingai wajahnya tidak bisa aku lupakan begitu saja. Bukankah dia gadis yang menabrakku di pintu masuk tadi?

"Benar. Kau pasti tahu karena kau adalah orang Jepang. Iya 'kan, Nona? Anda berdua orang Jepang, bukan?" tanya laki-laki di sebelahku seraya menunjuk kami berdua. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu menoleh ke arahku dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan. Mata hitamku menatap langsung mata hijau emeraldnya yang balas menatapku dengan raut kaget.

"Anda orang Jepang?" tanyanya kaget.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.." jawabku dalam bahasa Jepang yang akhir-akhir ini jarang aku gunakan sejak kepindahanku ke Korea. Gadis bermata hijau emerald yang kontras dengan warna rambut merah mudanya itu membungkuk ke arahku dengan hormat.

Dia lalu kembali beralih pada pemuda pelukis di depannya.

"Boleh aku mengambil gambar untuk lukisan ini?" tanya gadis itu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari tas ranselnya.

"Apa hubungannya Galaksi Bima Sakti dan perayaan Tanabata, Nona?" tanyaku kemudian.

Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arahku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hm, aku hanya membaca buku cerita tentang itu. Banyak mitos dan cerita yang berkembang tentang Tanabata ini. Yang paling populer dan disukai anak-anak adalah cerita tentang Putri Orihime, anak Raja Langit, dan seorang pemuda penggembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi. Ada juga tentang seorang bidadari langit yang menikah dengan seorang pemuda miskin di bumi. Yang intinya, semua berakhir pada perpisahan. Hubungan antara manusia dan seorang dewi yang ditentang banyak pihak. Lalu, mereka dipisahkan di tempat yang jauh, yang dibatasi oleh Sungai Amanogawa, yang airnya akan surut setiap tanggal tujuh bulan ke tujuh. Nah, kau pasti tentang itu kan?" gadis itu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku, masih penasaran.

Gadis itu balik menatapku dengan pandang penuh tanya.

"Lalu apa? Itu hanya mitos dan dongeng di kalangan anak-anak. Jangan dimasukan dalam hati," kata gadis itu acuh seraya mengambil gambar dengan kameranya.

Aku terdiam. Bukan ini yang ingin aku dengar. Aku juga tahu seperti apa perayaan tanabata dan bagaimana mitosnya. Tapi bukan itu.. Penjelasan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaran yang datang berturut-turut dan mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Mimpiku mulai berkeliaran di benakku, dan aku semakin yakin ada hubungan legenda itu dengan mimpiku. Tapi apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini?

"Sasuke-kun.." sebuah suara lembut disusul tepukan halus di bahuku membuatku tersadar.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yoo Ri sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, kau.. Maaf. Tadi kau sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang, jadi aku ke sini lebih dulu..." jelasku, sebelum dia mulai marah lagi. Yoo Ri menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melihatnya? Lukisanku?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk seraya menoleh ke samping. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda tadi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tadi lagi. Hanya ada laki-laki pelukis ini di sini. Aku kembali melihat lukisan yang diberi judul "Lukisan Bintang" di depanku ini sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Yoo Ri untuk melihat-lihat lukisannya yang lain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**Dia sudah kembali..**

**(Ino Yamanaka)**

Aku menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya malam ini, saat gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai berjalan dengan sikap gelisah. Tidak biasanya dia terbangun malam hari dengan wajah menegang seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan muka masih setengah terpejam atau hanya mengambil air mineral lalu pergi tidur lagi. Tapi kali ini dia kelihatan gelisah.

"Sakura, ada masalah?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

Sakura menatapku ragu. Tangannya membawa ponsel.

"Ino... Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," katanya dengan raut wajah gugup. Sakura jarang sekali memasang wajah segugup ini kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Kalau dia sudah mulai berwajah seperti ini, itu artinya memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Oh, tidak begitu. Ada apa? Kau mau kopi? Biar aku buatkan," kataku seraya beranjak dari tempatku duduk.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kau duduk saja di sini dan temani aku. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Sakura seraya duduk di atas sofa di ruang tengah dengan wajah masih menegang. Dia memegang ponsel di tangannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku seraya duduk di sampingnya.

"Kakekku baru saja menghubungiku," jawabnya.

"Oh, apa kau diminta segera pulang lagi?" tanyaku.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau sudah bilang kau masih ada pekerjaan? Kakekmu terlalu mencemaskanmu karena dia menyayangimu, ya?" kataku tak habis pikir.

"Bukan.." Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kakekku mencemaskanku karena kutukan itu. Baru saja aku menerima kabar kalau kakak sepupuku yang bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai perawat, jatuh dari tangga, dan sekarang tulang kakinya retak. Dia bersikeras bilang kalau ada yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Tapi rekannya yang juga sesama perawat yang bekerja dengannya bilang, tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat tangga itu saat dia terjatuh. Tapi kakak sepupuku yakin melihat seseorang sebelum dia jatuh dari tangga, setelah itu dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa," jelas Sakura.

"Hantu? Banyak mitos yang beredar di rumah sakit yang seperti itu 'kan?" tanyaku.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatapku.

"Kau percaya hantu bisa melukai manusia?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Yaa, tidak begitu... Tapi..." aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kakekku bilang.. Itu adalah kutukan Romeo. Oh, aku sebenarnya tidak mau percaya tentang ini. Tapi kalau kejadiannya berturut-turut seperti ini, mau tidak mau aku jadi terguncang juga. Belum ada seminggu Paman JIraiya masuk rumah sakit karena kakinya patah, sekarang kakak sepupuku..." Sakura menatap ponselnya dengan putus asa.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana tepatnya cerita itu? Tentang kutukan yang menimpa keluargamu itu?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Sakura mendesah keras.

"Ah, aku sendiri juga tidak begitu tahu bagaimana cerita rincinya. Yang aku tahu, jaman dulu sekali, beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, di keluarga Senju atau Haruno, entahlah.. Salah satu dari keluarga itu, ada seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu dari orang-orang jahat yang sangat dibenci keluarga Senju saat itu. Mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Aku tidak tahu kenapa keluarga Senju sangat membenci laki-laki itu dan keluarganya. Hanya saja, mereka terus menjalani hubungan diam-diam tanpa diketahui keluarga mereka. Keluarga Ashihara sendiri tidak tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu. Gadis itu hanya menyebutnya sebagai 'Romeo' di buku catatannya. Novel tentang Romeo dan Juliet sudah sangat terkenal sejak abad ke-16 'kan? Dan kala itu sudah tentu masuk ke dalam dunia seni sastra Jepang. Gadis itu aku dengar sangat menyukai seni sastra. Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya, si gadis itu terbunuh atau bagaimana dan membuat laki-laki itu marah pada keluarga ini dan mengutuk keluarga kami... Bagaimana menurutmu? Aneh 'kan?" Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan seolah meminta pertimbangan.

"Lalu, bagimana bisa laki-laki itu mengutuk keluarga kalian sampai saat ini? Apa dia penyihir?" tanyaku seraya mengerutkan dahi.

Sakura menatapku ragu untuk beberapa saat.

"Umm, ini yang membuatku berpikir kalau mitos ini hanya omong kosong belaka. Kata orang-orang tua yang tahu sejarah ini, mereka bilang, laki-laki itu bukan berasal dari golongan manusia. Tapi.. Ehm... Vampir. Ah, ayolah... tertawalah.. Kau boleh tertawa," kata Sakura frustasi. Aku menatapnya kaget. Aku sudah hampir tertawa geli mendengar cerita ini. Tapi saat melihat raut putus asa di wajah Sakura, mau tidak mau aku menahan keinginanku untuk tertawa. Sakura pasti sangat tidak mempercayai cerita itu. Aku tahu dia orang yang selalu berpikiran logis. Tapi saat melihat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya secara beruntun seperti ini, kepercayaan dan prinsipnya pasti akan goyah juga, sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya terus mendesaknya agar dia mau percaya.

"Lalu kenapa kutukannya baru bekerja sekarang? Bukankah tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini?" tanyaku lagi. Jujur saja, aku tertarik dengan cerita ini. Walaupun tidak mungkin untuk mempercayainya, tapi cerita ini seperti novel.

"Itu karena Romeo yang sekarang, sudah berumur 25 tahun..." kata Sakura sekedarnya.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Romeo akan bangun lagi saat ada keturunan dari klannya, yang menggunakan nama yang sama dengannya, di usianya yang ke-25 tahun, tepat setelah perayaan Tanabata," jawab Sakura.

"Perayaan Tanabata? Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mereka berdua bertemu dan berpisah, tepat setelah perayaan Tanabata berlangsung. Oh, ayolaahh... Kenapa semua orang harus mempercayai kutukan itu?" Sakura meremas kepalanya dengan gemas.

"Kalau memang kutukan itu ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku akan memukul kepala orang bernama Romeo itu. Ah, lagipula... Tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu. Kalaupun dia memang muncul lagi sebagai orang lain, aku harus tahu namanya sebelum mematahkan kutukan itu 'kan?" sahut Sakura seraya menekuk kedua lututnya dan menyandarkan dagunya di atasnya.

"Benar. Ah, ya sudahlah.. Jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang kutukan itu. Aku rasa kau juga butuh istirahat. Pekerjaanmu akan terbengkalai kalau kau terus menerus memikirkan kutukan yang belum tentu ada itu. Istirahatlah. Besok aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat. Sai berjanji akan membawaku ke suatu tempat yang menarik," kataku, seraya tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura.

"Tapi kalian tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi 'kan? Seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Ingat tidak? Kalian meninggalkanku sendirian di taman, hanya untuk berciuman di tempat sepi? Kalian gila? Kenapa kalian tidak segera menikah saja, sih?" Sakura mulai protes.

Aku menjadi agak kikuk kalau mengingat hal itu. Sakura sering memergoki kami melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar berpelukan saja. Tapi aku tetap saja malu kalau mengingat itu.

"Tidak. Sai akan mengajak teman sekantornya. _Double date_.. Ada Seung Hyun oppa juga. Jadi, kau bisa pergi berpasangan dengannya," jelasku. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

"Kau selalu berubah manis tiap nama Seung Hyun oppa disebut. Bukankah kalian berdua baru saja pergi berkencan dua malam yang lalu?" tanyaku pada Sakura dengan nada menggoda. Sakura menatapku kaget.

"Siapa yang berkencan? Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu, lalu pergi makan. Itu saja. Dasar! Sudah, ya? Besok bangunkan aku pukul enam. Selamat malam..." Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya, menggeliat sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Aku hanya angkat bahu seraya tersenyum geli.

.

.

**Sendai, Jepang, Jaman Edo**

Gadis itu terus berlari menyusuri sepanjang jalan setapak yang ada di tengah hutan itu. Pikirannya kalut dan satu-satunya yang dia inginkan adalah berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah itu. Air matanya yang berderai turun dari matanya ikut larut dengan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya saat dia berlari. Sakura Haruno terisak di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal karena terlalu lelah berlari. Dia ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah keluarga angkatnya itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempat tinggalnya di desa Arakawa. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Desa tempat orang tua kandungnya tinggal ada beratus-ratus kilometer dari sini, dan untuk seorang gadis sepertinya, tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan sejauh itu. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya yang dia inginkan saat ini. Lebih baik dia membantu ayahnya bertani di ladang yang kotor daripada hidup di rumah keluarga ningrat ini, menjadi orang berpendidikan, tapi hatinya tidak bebas. Mengingat kalau orangtua asuhnya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Hyuuga, seorang saudagar kaya raya dari Edo membuat perasaannya kembali sakit.

"Ah~!" gadis itu terpekik kesakitan saat salah satu kakinya yang hanya beralas sandal kayu tersandung sebuah akar pohon yang menjulur di tengah jalan yang dia lewati. Lentera kecil yang dia pegang jatuh ke tanah dan langsung padam begitu tutupnya terbuka. Gadis itu terjatuh dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa langsung menjalar ke seluruh kakinya. Sakura meringis kesakitan sambil terduduk di jalanan itu dan memegang kakinya. Nafasnya tersengal dan rambutnya yang tergerai berantakan maupun pakaian yang dipakainya basah karena air hujan.

Dia terdiam di tempatnya sekarang, menatap di sekelilingnya. Hanya ada beberapa rimbun semak belukar dan pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilinya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan sepertinya dia sudah berlari terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Sakura tidak pernah berniat akan masuk ke dalam hutan sedalam ini. Karena dia tahu banyak bahaya mengancam saat seorang gadis sendirian di dalam hutan. Banyak perampok dan penjahat yang berkeliaran dalam hutan dan mereka tidak segan-segan berbuat tidak sopan pada semua orang. Tiba-tiba Sakura merinding sendiri membayangkan ada segerombolan orang yang datang dan menyergapnya.

Sakura menggeleng keras-keras dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar saat dia memijakkan kakinya ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, saat dia berdiri, tepat bersamaan dengan hadirnya sesosok tubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depannya. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan segera berteriak kaget melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya itu. Dia segera berbalik dan akan berlari dari sosok itu saat suara sosok itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Tunggu~! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujar sosok di depannya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Dia seperti mengenal suara itu.

Sosok di hadapannya membuka tudung kepalanya dan membiarkan rambutnya yang diikat ke belakang, basah terkena guyuran air hujan yang turun dengan deras. Sakura terperangah untuk beberapa saat dia mulai mengenali wajah itu. Entah kenapa, saat semua anggota keluarga Senju membenci orang ini dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya – dan karena dia adalah anggota keluarga Senju – seharusnya dia langsung lari atau setidaknya merasa khawatir dengan kehadiran orang ini. Tapi entah kenapa, yang dia rasakan sekarang justru sebaliknya. Sakura justru merasa lega melihat orang ini berdiri di depannya sekarang, saat dia merasa benar-benar sendirian di tengah hutan yang gelap ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya laki-laki berwajah pucat itu lagi. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap Sakura kaget.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Kakimu terluka. Apa kau bisa berjalan? Dan kenapa pakaianmu, rambutmu berantakan begini? Kau lari dari rumah?" laki-laki itu mulai memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Sakura menatapnya agak kesal. Apa orang ini mau memperkeruh masalah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyudutkannya? Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kakimu harus diobati, sebelum bengkak nanti. Aku mengenal seorang tabib muda di dekat sini. Aku akan membawamu ke sana," kata laki-laki di depannya. Sakura menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau masih percaya kalau aku, klan kami, akan membunuhmu dan meminum darahmu sampai habis?" laki-laki itu menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Apapun yang akan dilakukan laki-laki ini padanya, entah mau membunuhnya atau menjadikannya santapan makan malamnya, itu lebih baik daripada menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai, batin Sakura pasrah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu. Naiklah ke punggungku," laki-laki berbalik dan membungkuk membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura masih meragukannya. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya dengan orang ini. Dengan semua doktrin dan ideologi yang ditanamkan padanya sejak kecil. Tapi hati kecilnya mendorongnya untuk melakukannya. Dia merasa, laki-laki ini tidak akan memakannya dan sepertinya akan lebih aman kalau dia bersama laki-laki ini daripada harus berada di tengah-tengah hutan ini sendirian.

Dengan perasaan yang masih belum tentu, Sakura perlahan menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang duduk membelakanginya itu. Entah ke mana dia akan membawanya, tapi yang pasti, Sakura tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Dia percaya sepenuhnya pada laki-laki ini.

.

.

Gubuk kecil dan tampak sudah tua itu masih berdiri dengan kokoh walaupun di sekitarnya hujan disertai angin sedang beradu dengan ganas malam ini. Gubuk kayu yang sudah tampak usang itu berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak tumbuhan obat. Pemilik gubuk itu adalah seorang tabib muda yang kini sedang memasak sesuatu di tungkunya untuk dua tamunya yang datang mendadak malam ini ke rumahnya. Kabuto, nama tabib muda itu, dia mengenal tamunya yang satu. Sasuke, anak salah satu pemimpin klan tertinggi bangsa mereka, datang dengan seorang gadis asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Dan yang lebih mengherankan adalah, gadis itu seorang manusia murni.

Kabuto sudah selesai merebus sari anggur yang dia petik dari gunung Fujiwara, yang letaknya berkilo-kilo meter dari sini, dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir kayu yang sudah dia siapkan. Dia mengintip dari balik tirai yang memisahkan antara dapurnya dan ruang tengah. Sasuke sedang duduk termenung di sana. Gadis yang tadi dibawanya mungkin sedang terbaring di kamarnya. Sasuke bersikeras meminjamkan pakaian padanya agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan sedang dia sendiri masih bertahan dengan bajunya yang basah karena hujan.

Kabuto membawa nampan berisi air anggur itu dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Ke mana gadis itu?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan nampan di atas meja.

"Ada di kamarmu. Mungkin sudah tidur..." jawab Sasuke datar.

Kabuto menatapnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba tanpa basa basi.

Laki-laki di depannya yang semula hanya duduk dengan sikap pasrah, sekarang mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa katamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" katanya dengan nada protes.

Kabuto tersenyum seraya menyedu minumannya dengan sikap santai.

"Jangan mengelak. Aku sudah menjalani kehidupan lebih lama darimu. Aku tahu kau menyukai.. tidak, mencintai gadis ini. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan aksi nekat dengan membawa seorang keturunan Senju ke sini. Ayahmu tahu tentang ini, kau bisa mati," katanya panjang lebar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia kembali terdiam. Ada yang berperang dalam lubuk hatinya. Kabuto benar. Antara keluarganya dan keluarga gadis ini adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa disatukan. Tapi perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini tentang gadis ini... Dia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu. Walaupun itu hanya percakapan singkat, Sasuke merasa gadis itu sudah menarik perhatiannya lebih dari yang dia bayangkan.

"Kenapa melamun? Tidak usah dipusingkan. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, jujurlah pada perasaanmu. Omong kosong dengan konflik keluarga kalian yang tidak pernah ada habisnya itu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu. Tapi, omong-omong... Kau tidak akan pulang ke rumah? Kalau ayahmu tahu kau ke sini dan bersama dengan gadis ini, tamat riwayatmu," kata Kabuto, masih menyedu minumannya.

"Aku harus mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah..." kata Sasuke.

"Ada aku yang akan menjaganya untukmu. Hubunganku dengan para manusia lebih baik daripada kalian. Aku bisa membaur dengan mereka. Lagipula, sudah beberapa kali mereka tidak menyadari kalau aku adalah seorang vampir 'kan? Ahh, aku tidak akan menyentuh gadis itu.. Kau tenang saja. Apa aku kelihatan seperti seorang penjahat yang gampang sekali melukai seorang gadis? Pulanglah.." kata Kabuto dengan sikap tenang.

Sasuke menatapnya ragu. Memang tidak ada yang perlu diragukan kalau dia menyerahkan semua urusan pada Kabuto. Dia sudah mengenal laki-laki ini sejak kecil. Dan untuk beberapa hal, Kabuto memang bisa diandalkan. Kabuto mempunyai wajah ramah dan dia juga tidak segan-segan menolong manusia yang butuh bantuannya.

"Antarkan dia ke rumahnya besok pagi, atau saat kakinya sudah benar-benar sembuh," Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Kabuto tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sasuke menatapnya galak.

"Kau lucu sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu secemas ini kecuali saat sepupumu Naruto itu terkena tumbuhan beracun saat kalian masih kecil. Dia sangat menyayangimu 'kan? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia tahu perasaanmu sudah terbagi dengan gadis ini.." jelasnya.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan merawat gadis ini dengan baik..." kata Kabuto kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia ragu saat melewati kamar Kabuto, antara ingin melihat keadaan gadis itu sekali lagi, atau langsung berjalan ke pintu. Tapi mengingat tawa Kabuto yang agak menyebalkan tadi, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung melangkah ke pintu dan melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

**Seoul. Saat Ini.**

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Ada banyak darah di sekitarku. Aku tidak tahu itu darah apa. Tapi baunya lezat sekali. Aku rasa aku sedang kelaparan. Bau anyir darah di sekelilingku membuat darahku bergejolak. Ada yang harus aku makan agar perutku tidak merasa lapar terus menerus. Darah ini.. Darah yang mengambang di sekitarku ini. Ini bukan darah segar. Yang aku inginkan adalah darah segar.

Oh, apa ini? Kenapa ada begitu banyak darah di tanganku? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

"Tolooong... T-tolong..."

Aku mendengar sebuah rintihan pelan di dekatku. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuah ruang kosong yang gelap dan hampa. Tapi suara yang aku dengar baru saja, kedengaran jelas sekali dan seperti tepat di sebelahku.

"T-tolong aku.. Aku mohon..." sebuah rintihan yang memilukan kembali terdengar.

Aku menatap ke arah suara. Tidak apa-apa di sana. Hanya sebuah ruang gelap.

Lalu aku mendengar sesuatu yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Sebuah tawa dalam dan dingin dari suatu tempat di sini. Suaranya dekat sekali denganku. Aku melihat sekelilingku dengan sikap waspada.

"Jangan takut. Aku adalah kau. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan..." suara itu berbicara dengan nada dalam yang tajam. Ada sebuah hawa dingin mengerikan dalam suaranya itu yang membuat tengkukku merinding.

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Suaraku bergema.

"Aku adalah kau. Sudah aku bilang 'kan?" sahut suara itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Sebuah langkah kaki pelan terdengar tak jauh dari tempatku. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Aku tahu dia sedang menuju ke arahku. Aku menunggu dalam diam. Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba kering dan sangat sulit menelan ludahku sendiri. Aku mengamati di satu titik di ruang gelap itu, titik tempat suara langkah kaki itu berasal.

Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan membuat bulu kudukku semakin berdiri karena tegang.

"Hei! Sasuke!"

Sebuah tepukan keras di bahuku membuatku tersadar. Aku menaikan tubuhku dan menatap di sekelilingku. Bukan ruangan gelap yang suram seperti yang baru saja aku lihat. Tapi ruang kerjaku. Dengan layar komputer yang masih menyala dan beberapa lembar berkas yang masih berantakan di atas meja kerjaku.

"Kau tertidur?" sebuah suara bariton terdengar di sebelahku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tinggi berpakain rapi, lengkap dengan jas yang dikancingkan dengan sempurna, berdiri sambil menatapku penuh tanya. Wajah pucatnya mengarah ke arahku dan mata hitam kami sama-sama bertemu.

"Oh, Sai.. Maaf. Aku.. tidak sengaja..." jawabku buru-buru.

Laki-laki itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Hanya menatapku dengan pandangan datar. Dia adalah Sai, temanku di SMA saat kami di Jepang dulu dan sekarang menjadi atasanku di perusahaan kopi terbesar nomor lima di Korea ini.

"Apa kau kurang tidur lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ah, mungkin.." jawabku seraya menggeliat malas. Masih terpatri dengan jelas mimpiku baru saja di ingatanku. Aku bahkan tidak merasa sedang tidur tadi. Mimpi itu.. Seolah-olah benar-benar nyata dan terjadi baru saja.

"Kau kelihatan pucat akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau masih sering bermimpi buruk?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Yah, begitulah.." sahutku seraya menegakkan punggungku dan memukul-mukul bahuku pelan. Rasanya capek sekali.

"Kau harus pergi ke seorang psikolog. Untuk mengkonsultasikan masalahmu itu," kata Sai.

"Aku belum ada waktu untuk itu," sahutku.

"Tapi kau ada waktu untuk _double-date_ nanti malam 'kan? Kau perlu hiburan dan tidak terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan dan masalahmu. Kau sudah mengajak pacarmu? Dia mau datang?" Sai menatapku dari balik kacamatanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku akan datang ke sana. Asal kau yang mentraktirnya. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini," kataku.

Sai berdecak pelan.

"Aku sudah menduga ini yang kau cari. Makanya wajahmu langsung berubah antusias saat aku bilang kalau aku yang akan membayar semuanya," katanya dengan nada setengah kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum acuh. Aku sudah mengenal laki-laki ini sejak lama. Dia tidak benar-benar marah atas sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar membuatnya marah. Untuk urusan traktir-mentraktir, dia memang paling bisa diandalkan.

.

.

...Aku menciumnya... Aku bisa merasakannya. Walaupun jaraknya masih begitu jauh dan tidak begitu jelas... Tapi aku bisa merasakan aura ini. Bau darah yang khas ini. Ada keturunan keluarga Senju di sini. Di tanah Korea ini.. Bagaimana bisa? Ahh, bukan itu pertanyaannya.. Bukan 'bagaimana bisa'? Tapi.. Apa ini keberuntunganku? Apa Dewi Keberuntungan mulai berpihak padaku sekarang? Setelah beratus-ratus tahunnya, akhirnya jiwaku mulai bangkit lagi. Jiwaku yang sudah lama mati, bersama dengan perasaan cintaku yang sudah hilang beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Kini aku sudah kembali, dalam tubuh yang berbeda... Dan hanya satu tujuanku.

Balas dendam pada keluarga Senju yang sudah memfitnah dan membantai keluargaku. Kebencianku pada keluarga itu akan berakhir kalau aku sudah bisa mencelakai bahkan membunuh keluarga itu satu per satu. Butuh waktu sampai jiwaku benar-benar sempurna menguasai tubuh ini. Aku rasa tidak butuh waktu banyak. Tapi aku tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini begitu saja. Tidak tanpa taktik yang membuat orang tidak akan menaruh curiga padaku.

Hmm... Kita lihat saja nanti. Seperti apa Senju kecil ini? Apa aku akan langsung menyerangnya? Aku rasa tidak. Aku hanya butuh bermain-main sebentar dengannya.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

"Hei~! Ino.. Lihat pakaianku. Apa sudah sesuai?" tanyaku seraya membenarkan bajuku. Ino menoleh dengan wajah bosan ke arahku.

"Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau menanyakan itu, Sakura. Aku sudah menjawabnya berkali-kali juga. Baju itu sudah sesuai dengan penampilanmu," jawab Ino.

"Benar, ya? Kata-katamu aku pegang.." kataku seraya membenahi rambutku yang aku biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Hari ini aku sengaja menggeraikan rambut sebahuku dan memberi sedikit poni di bagian depan. Kata Ino hari ini adalah hari spesial, jadi aku juga harus berpenampilan sedikit spesial. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya hari spesial. Yang aku tahu, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan Seung Hyun oppa, jadi aku harus berpenampilan sedikit lebih rapi dan menarik.

Aku menyapu pandang ke sekitarku. Jalanan sudah mulai ramai dan aku tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda orang yang kami kenal berjalan mendekati kami. Langit sudah mulai menggelap dan aku yakin, tidak sampai 30 menit lagi hujan pasti turun. Aku melirik jam tanganku.

Saat aku menunduk untuk melihat jam tanganku, entah kenapa aku merasa bulu tengkukku tiba-tiba berdiri. Aku merasakan hawa dingin yang aneh tiba-tiba menyergapku begitu saja. Membuatku merinding. Walau tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikannya, tapi aku yakin sekali ada yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan dingin yang tajam. Aku bisa merasakannya. Hawa dingin ini sangat kuat sekali. Apa ini? Aku bahkan tidak berani bergerak satu senti pun dari tempatku sekarang. Aku hanya berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi kaku.

"Nah, itu mereka datang..." kata Ino tiba-tiba.

Aku tersadar. Hawa dingin yang aneh dan menyergapku tadi tiba-tiba menghilang secepat dia datang dan menyerangku tadi. Sekarang aku tidak merasakan hawa dingin yang aneh seperti tadi. Apa itu tadi?

Aku mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi. Tapi sensasinya masih begitu terasa... Rasa ketakutan yang aku rasakan... Seolah-olah ada seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sedang mengincar nyawaku.

"Sakura... Kau sakit?" sebuah suara besar dan dalam mengagetkanku.

Aku terkesiap sesaat. Seorang laki-laki tinggi sudah berdiri di depanku. Rambut pendeknya yang kecoklatan ditutupi topi hitam dan laki-laki itu sedang menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Seung Hyun oppa!

"Oh?" aku terkejut dan baru menyadari kalau sudah ada beberapa orang di depanku. Sai langsung mengecup kening Ino dan ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi lain di belakangnya yang menggandeng tangan gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan gadis berparas cantik di sampingnya. Siapa dia? Teman Sai? Mata hitamnya yang seperti manik itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" suara Seung Hyun kembali membuatku terkesiap.

"Oh, aku minta maaf..." kataku dengan nada bersalah. Ya ampun.. Apa yang terjadi denganku hari ini?

"Kau sakit? Aku menyapamu tadi, tapi kau hanya memperhatikan arlojimu terus menerus. Apa kau ada janji dengan seseorang?" tanya Seung Hyun.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak.. Ah, maafkan aku. Tidak akan aku ulangi..." kataku buru-buru dengan bahasa Korea yang sangat kaku. Aku sedikit belajar bahasa Korea dengan Ino akhir-akhir ini dan paham sedikit kata-kata dalam percakapan umum.

Seung Hyun masih menatapku bingung saat Sai mengajak kami memasuki restoran yang ada di belakang kami. Aku mencoba melupakan segala ketakutan yang baru aku rasakan tadi.

.

.

Laki-laki yang sedang duduk di pojokan ruangan itu meneguk air soda-nya dengan sedikit sesapan ringan di bibirnya. Dia meletakkan gelasnya dan kembali menatap pemandangan yang sedari tadi menjadi obyek pengamatannya. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk sendirian saat ini, yang disekat oleh beberapa meja yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati pesanan mereka, dia menatap dengan penuh ketertarikan ke arah satu meja di salah satu sisi ruangan itu. Sebuah pemandangan biasa yang selalu dia temui sehari-hari. Hanya pemandangan yang sangat biasa.. Ada tiga orang laki-laki dan tiga orang gadis yang berada di sala satu meja dan mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seru sambil sesekali menikmati hidangan yang ada di atas meja. Yang menjadi perhatian laki-laki ini bukan pemandangan itu, melainkan salah satu laki-laki yang duduk di sana. Laki-laki ini kembali meneguk sodanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke... Aku sudah menunggumu..." katanya pelan, hampir berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi laki-laki yang sedari tadi menjadi obyek pengamatannya sepertinya tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya dan terus saja bicara dengan dua laki-laki lain yang ada di sana. Sesekali matanya menatap pada gadis berambut panjang yang ada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Cih~! Pemandangan itu lagi.. Apa kau akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke?" laki-laki itu tersenyum kecut seraya meneguk sodanya sampai habis.

Matanya masih menatap ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di seberang ruangan dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ada sebuah kerinduan yang terpendam dalam pandangan matanya itu. Tapi tersimpan sebuah ambisi jahat yang tidak begitu kentara dalam bola matanya yang jernih itu.

Pandangannya masih tertuju pada meja di seberang ruangan itu, saat salah seorang dari ketiga gadis itu berdiri dan meninggalkan meja. Awalnya dia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan sambil lalu. Tapi saat matanya benar-benar memperhatikan gadis yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan meja itu, sesuatu yang dingin seperti mengguyur perutnya begitu saja. Mata laki-laki itu langsung melebar dan dia menatap gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu belakang restoran ini dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sinar keterkejutan yang luar biasa terpancar dari bola matanya. Pandangannya mengikuti langkah gadis itu yang kemudian berakhir pada pintu yang menghubungkannya ke toilet. Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai melewati telinganya dan jatuh ke bahunya itu.. Tidak salah lagi! Tidak ada yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Apa-apaan ini? Batinnya tak percaya. Apa aku salah lihat? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu sangat kelihatan mirip dengan Senju Sakura yang telah tewas beratus-ratus tahun silam? Kenapa? Siapa gadis itu?

.

.

**Sendai, Jepang. ****Jaman Edo.**

Rumah besar khas bangunan Edo itu terletak di tengah-tengah hutan Fukawa, hutan yang hampir tidak pernah disentuh manusia. Hutan ini ditumbuhi oleh beberapa tumbuhan dan pepohonan yang masih tumbuh dengan liar dan rimbun, tanpa campur tangan manusia. Dan hanya orang bodoh yang mau susah payah memasuki wilayah yang masih dihuni banyak binatang buas dan dijadikan tempat pemujaan dewa-dewa penguasa hutan ini. Dan satu-satunya rumah yang ada di tengah hutan itu jelas bukan kepunyaan manusia. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven terlihat sedang berjalan memasuki halaman utama rumah itu dengan sikap waspada.

Sasuke berjalan dengan sikap santai menuju kamarnya yang berada di salah satu bangunan utama di rumah itu. Sebagai anak pemimpin klan tertinggi di wilayah itu, dia juga harus menjaga sikap pada semua orang. Termasuk tidak boleh bersikap ceroboh di depan banyak orang.

"Kau menemui gadis itu lagi. Iya 'kan?" seseorang tiba-tiba menghadangnya di ujung lorong yang menghubungkannya dengan kamarnya. Lorong itu berbentuk bangunan kayu yang memanjang dengan atap kayu yang disangga dengan kayu-kayu berbentuk lonjong yang kuat. Naruto berdiri bersandar pada tiang penyangga atap dengan tatapan mencela. Sasuke menatapnya kaget. Tidak biasanya Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia terus berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Tentu saja urusanku. Aku sepupumu..." kata Naruto sinis.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kali ini, ini bukan urusanmu, Naruto..." sahut Sasuke, menoleh ke arah sepupunya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kau sudah tidak pernah menemaniku berburu. Hanya gadis itu.. Gadis itu terus yang kau cari. Apa tidak ada yang lain? Kau bahkan tidak ikut acara makan malam keluarga dan aku harus berbohong pada ayahmu kalau kau sedang berburu dengan Kabuto. Apa kau lupa dengan pertemuan besar dengan klan Timur? Kau harus menghadirinya denganku, ingat? Tapi kau tidak ada. Dan aku yang harus menghadirinya sendiri. Bisa kau bayangkan aku berada di tengah-tengah para vampir haus darah itu? Kau keterlaluan..." kata Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke sekarang dapat melihat kilatan kemarahan di bola mata yang jernih itu. Ada sebuah perasaan bersalah yang perlahan merambati hatinya. Dia sangat menyayangi Naruto lebih dari apapun. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuknya dan membuatnya tidak menderita lagi. Sasuke sudah berjanji akan melindungi Naruto saat dia melihat bagaimana orang tua anak itu dibantai dengan keji oleh para manusia. Dia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sepupunya itu, terutama dari tangan manusia.

Tapi saat dia bertemu dengan gadis itu.. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Perasaannya pada gadis itu sangat kuat. Dan sekuat apapun dia menampiknya, perasaan itu justru semakin melekat dan wajah gadis itu semakin berkelebatan dalam pikirannya.

"Sasuke.. Ingat.. Gadis itu manusia... Kau ingat janjimu padaku tentang manusia? Gadis itu.. Keturunan Senju..." suara Naruto pelan tapi sanggup meremukkan semua benteng hatinya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya dalam diam. Ungkapan itulah yang paling membuatnya terluka. Kenyataan kalau mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu.

.

.

Sakura tidak segera menutup jendela kamarnya yang terbuat dari bahan kayu terbaik itu. Malam ini hujan tidak turun dan cuaca sudah mulai dingin. Dia merapatkan yukata-nya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berterbangan terkena angin yang bertiup agak kencang malam ini. Dia menatap keluar jendelanya, ke arah pepohonan lebat yang gelap di seberang kamarnya. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bergerak dan muncul dari kegelapan di sana, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya malam ini yang diharapkannya tidak akan muncul. Malam sudah hampir habis.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Ada sebuah kekecewaan yang tiba-tiba bercokol di dadanya. Perasaan apa ini? Sakura memegang dadanya dan berkali-kali meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri kalau yang dirasakannya selama ini hanyalah perasaan semu yang akan berakhir begitu saja.

Tapi... Ah, apa ini? Sakura menggeleng keras-keras. Setiap kali wajah laki-laki itu berkelebatan dalam ingatannya, dadanya jadi bergemuruh tak karuan. Dadanya jadi berdegup lebih cepat saat dia mengingat bagaimana suaranya yang dalam itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Dia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu beberapa waktu lalu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seorang laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, seolah Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat menarik seperti teman-teman bangsawannya yang lain. Sakura ingat saat laki-laki itu menolongnya di tengah hutan dan saat kedua tangan Sakura memeluk punggung bidang laki-laki itu di tengah hutan. Bagaimana saat laki-laki itu memanggil-manggilnya dengan cemas sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan karena kelelahan di gubuk tua itu. Semua itu membuat dadanya berdegup tidak karuan.

Sakura menampik perasaaannya kuat-kuat. Hentikan! Bukan yang seperti ini!

Dia tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah orang yang harus dijauhi oleh keluarga Senju ini. Dan dia sangat tahu itu.. Tapi perasaan ini...

Cukup! Cukup, Sakura... Gadis itu berkata tegas pada dirinya sendiri.

"Takdirmu adalah keluarga ini.. Kau harus mengikuti aturan yang berlaku di rumah ini. Yah.. Kau juga harus menuruti permintaan mereka untuk menikah dengan anak saudagar kaya raya itu.." katanya dengan suara parau.

Besok pagi dia harus ke Edo dan bertemu dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Dan itulah di mana hari-harinya sebagai seorang Sakura yang bebas, sudah berakhir. Sakura menatap kembali ke arah pepohonan lebat di luar kamarnya. Sebuah pikiran konyol tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja di benaknya.

Dia lebih memilih laki-laki yang bahkan belum menyebutkan namanya padanya itu membawanya pergi dari sini malam ini, daripada dia harus bertemu dengan keluarga Hyuuga besok pagi. Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin 'kan?

Sakura tersenyum getir sebelum akhirnya menutup jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Pertemuan Kedua**

**Seoul. Saat Ini.**

Dokter Shino Aburame sedang membaca laporan-laporan dari kliennya di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja pagi ini saat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi memasuki ruang kerjanya. Sekretarisnya bilang kalau hari ini ada klien baru yang akan datang ke klinik sederhananya ini. Shino meletakkan berkas-berkasnya dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan ramah. Dia membenarkan kacamatanya sesaat sebelum menyapa laki-laki itu.

"Selamat pagi.. Anda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya ramah.

"Benar. Saya Uchiha Sasuke.." jawab laki-laki itu, masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh.. Silakan duduk terlebih dahulu," kata Shino mempersilakan laki-laki itu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjanya. Laki-laki itu menuruti intruksinya.

Sasuke segera duduk di atas kursi itu dengan sikap kaku.

"Baiklah.. Uchiha-san... Bagaimana kabar Anda hari ini? Hari yang baik, bukan?" kata Shino mulai membuka percakapan.

"Emm... Iya. Saya baik-baik saja..." jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Apa Anda sedang sakit? Wajah Anda tampak pucat sekali.." Shino melepas kacamatanya dan menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan lebih seksama.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak menatap psikiater muda di depannya ini dan memilih untuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Saya.. agak kurang baik beberapa hari ini..." jawabnya kemudian. Shino mengangguk-angguk.

"Saya dengar Anda bekerja di perusahaan kopi. Dari profil Anda yang Anda berikan pada asisten saya kemarin. Apa Anda bekerja terlalu lelah?" tanya Shino. Sebenarnya dia sudah bosan melakukan basa basi panjang seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, inilah salah satu metode terapi. Klien di depannya ini tampaknya tidak akan dengan sukarela mengatakan apa masalahnya, makanya dia harus memancingnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan agar klien ini mau menceritakan apa masalahnya. Biasanya klien-kliennya yang sebelumnya akan dengan blak-blakan mengatakan semua masalah padanya, walaupun ada juga sebagian yang masih merasa malu mengatakannya dengan alasan kalau orang lain akan menganggapnya gila. Laki-laki di depannya ini mungkin salah satunya.

"Tidak. Pekerjaan saya baik-baik saja dan tidak terlalu melelahkan. Hanya saja.. Saya kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini..." jawab Sasuke.

"Anda pasti sedang mengerjakan suatu proyek besar sampai harus kurang tidur seperti itu. Apa itu masalahnya?" tanya Shino hati-hati.

"Bukan... Bukan itu..." jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Shino mengernyitkan kening menatapnya.

"Ah, pasti ada masalah lain tentunya.." Shino melemparkan senyum meyakinkan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke kelihatan ragu dan dia mulai meremas-remas tangannya.

"Saya tidak yakin dengan apa yang saya rasakan.. Tapi, saya rasa.. Saya takut kalau saya sudah gila.. Saya malu kalau..." dia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya sementara Shino terus mendengarkan dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Saya tahu kekhawatiran Anda. Semua orang, hampir semua orang yang memiliki masalah yang berat, akan mengatakan kalau mereka hampir gila. Saya juga pernah mengalaminya. Saya bahkan hampir setiap hari tidak bisa tidur. Memang menyebalkan. Tapi saya akhirnya menceritakan masalah yang saya hadapi pada teman saya, dan beban pikiran saya jadi sedikit ringan. Anda tahu, menceritakan masalah kita pada orang lain dan tidak memendamnya terus menerus kadang bisa jadi obat stres kita.." ujar Shino panjang lebar.

Sasuke kembali menatap psikiater muda di depannya ini untuk beberapa saat.

"Iya.. Dokter, aku rasa.. Aku butuh bantuan..." katanya kemudian. Shino tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau Anda merasa tidak yakin dengan menceritakannya pada kami, Anda boleh protes sekarang. Tapi sebagai info, kami punya pedoman.. Rahasia klien, adalah rahasia kami juga. Anda tidak perlu cemas. Hanya saya yang akan tahu rahasia Anda.." katanya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah.. Saya akan mencobanya.." katanya.

Shino tersenyum samar.

"Anda bisa mulai menceritakan tentang keluhan Anda, mungkin.." katanya.

Sasuke menduduk dan kedua tangannya memegang kedua lututnya dengan sikap tegang.

"Saya bermimpi.. Mimpi buruk.. Mimpi yang buruk dan datang berkali-kali. Terus menerus, hampir setiap hari..." katanya.

Shino menatap klien di depannya ini dengan seksama.

"Anda butuh merileksasikan diri, saya rasa. Mari, saya menyarankan Anda menceritakan masalah Anda seraya berbaring di atas sofa empuk di sana. Mungkin akan sedikit membuat Anda merasa santai saat menceritkannya," Shino berdiri dan menunjuk pada sofa panjang yang ada di salah satu sisi ruangan. Sofa itu memang diletakkan di sana untuk salah satu metode terapinya.

Sebagian klien yang datang ke klinik ini akan ditangani dengan metode asosiasi bebas ini, di mana pasien hanya butuh menceritakan semua yang dirasakannya. Semua hal.. Apapun.. Dari situlah biasanya pasien akan mengungkapkan dengan sendiri masalahnya yang sebenarnya. Metode psikoanalisa lama yang dikembangkan Freud ini masih banyak digunakan oleh para psikiater dan psikolog modern di jaman sekarang. Kadang sumber masalah sebenarnya ada pada suatu hal sepele yang tidak disadari klien. Dan terkadang, orang-orang tidak paham apa yang menjadi masalahnya dan hanya dengan menceritakan pada orang lain, dia jadi tahu masalahnya dan bagaimana pemecahannya. Kadang juga, orang-orang hanya ingin ada seseorang yang mendengar keluh kesahnya saja. Begitu banyak permasalahan yang dialami beberapa orang dengan pemecahan masalah yang berbeda.

Shino mempersilakan Sasuke berbaring di atas sofa panjang yang empuk itu, dan dia sendiri mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di samping sofa itu, tepat di samping sandaran kepala jadi Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya dan dia bisa bebas menceritakan semua hal yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Anda sudah merasa nyaman, Uchiha-san?" tanya Shino.

"Iya.." jawab Sasuke seraya membenarkan letak kepalanya.

"Anda bisa memulai cerita Anda kalau Anda sudah siap menceritakannya. Ceritakan saja apa saja yang Anda rasakan saat ini. Semua peristiwa dan hal-hal yang memang ingin Anda ceritakan..." kata Shino. Dia sudah menyiapkan buku catatan dan bolpoin di tangannya.

Psikiater itu mengamati laki-laki yang sudah terbaring di sofa di sampingnya.

"Kapan tepatnya Anda mulai bermimpi buruk?" tanya Shino.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Mungkin sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.." jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Bisa Anda ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Apa yang Anda mimpikan?" tanya Shino lagi.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Laki-laki itu tampak ragu-ragu lagi.

"Aku hanya.. bermimpi.. Mimpi aneh yang sama, berulangkali..." kata Sasuke akhirnnya.

Shino menyiapkan kertas catatan dan alat rekamnya.

"Mm, ya.. Mimpi aneh itu.. kalau boleh saya tahu, tentang apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sasuke terlihat menarik napas dan menghelanya, sebelum akhirnya dia mulai mengatakan apa yang menjadi mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku berjalan tergesa sambil sesekali melirik jam tanganku sore ini.

"Oh, ya ampun.. Aku sudah sangat terlambat," kataku pada diri sendiri seraya mempercepat langkahku. Langit di atas sudah mulai menggelap dan bunyi bergemuruh sudah terdengar dari tempat di kejauhan sana. Hujan pasti akan turus lebih deras dari yang kemarin, batinku menebak.

Daripada memikirkan hujan yang akan turun malam ini, lebih baik aku segera mencari-cari alasan kepada Seung Hyun karena keterlambatanku ini. Sebenarnya aku ketiduran tadi siang dan baru bangun saat mendengar telepon dari Ino sore ini yang pamit kalau dia tidak bisa pulang ke apartemen karena ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga pacarnya. Dan aku sama sekali lupa kalau aku juga punya janji dengan Seung Hyun akan menemaninya makan malam hari ini.

Ya ampun.. Gara-gara mimpi buruk semalam, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang semalaman. Mimpinya jelas sekali dan masih terbayang-bayang sampai sekarang. Ahh, sudahlah! Aku tidak perlu mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Aku menggeleng keras-keras dan mengusir ingatan tentang mimpiku semalam.

Jalanan di sekitarku sudah mulai padat. Banyak orang yang sudah memegang payung di tangannya. Aku merapatkan mantelku dan mulai mencari-cari sekeliling tempat itu. Dan aku menemukan sosok Seung Hyun sedang bersandar pada sebuah dinding toko dengan berbalut mantel hitam panjang serta topi musim dinginnya. Aku tersenyum tipis dan segera berjalan menghampirinya.

Seung Hyun segera menyadari saat aku berjalan ke arahnya. Laki-laki ini langsung melihat ke arahku saat aku sudah mulai dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya dan Seung Hyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman samar.

Ahh, dia keren sekali... batinku antusias. Seung Hyun menyambutku dengan lambaian singkat. Tapi aku mengartikannya sebagai sebuah sambutan terhormat darinya.

"Ah, maaf sekali.. Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kataku seraya menunduk ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Kau pasti sibuk sekali, ya?" tanyanya.

"Ahh, tidak terlalu..." jawabku mencoba mengelak. Sibuk sekali? Yang benar saja.. Aku bahkan hampir menganggur seharian karena tidak memperoleh bahan tulisan satu pun dan dimarahi Hatake-_san_ habis-habisan.

"Lalu? Kau sudah makan?" tanya Seung Hyun dengan sikap kaku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Bukankah dia mengajakku ke sini untuk makan? Tentu saja belum.

"Belum.." jawabku kemudian.

"Kau mau makan apa? Sesuatu yang berkuah dan hangat? Atau makanan Eropa? Atau restoran Jepang?" Seung Hyun bertanya padaku seraya mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar kami.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kau yang mengajakku ke sini 'kan? Jadi, aku menurut saja.." sahutku.

"Ah.. Aku rasa kau pasti bosan dengan makanan Jepang. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba makanan Eropa? Kau mau?" tanya Seung Hyun.

"Em. Baiklah.." kataku.

Seung Hyun tersenyum ke arahku dan aku membalasnya dengan kikuk. Ya ampun.. Kenapa jadi kaku seperti ini suasananya?

Seung Hyun berbalik dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyamai langkahku, saat itulah tiba-tiba aku merasa udara di sekitarku menjadi sangat dingin. Mendadak bulu tengkukku berdiri dan aku menjadi merinding. Ketakutan yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu kembali menyergapku. Perasaan terancam dan seolah diikuti oleh orang yang sedang mengincar nyawaku.. Aku yakin sekali... Di suatu tempat, ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatiku. Siapa?

Aku menatap sekelilingku. Mengamati setiap orang yang ada di jalanan itu dan mengamati gerakan mencurigakan dari setiap orang yang lewat di sekitarku maupun yang berada jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Tapi semua orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitarku ini bahkan tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang aku kerjakan. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, diburu waktu dan cuaca yang semakin mendung. Apa itu tadi hanya perasaanku saja? Ketakutan itu? Rasa takut yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan semalam. Saat aku terjebak dalam sebuah lingkaran gelap dalam mimpiku.

Ada sebuah dorongan kuat yang memaksaku untuk menoleh ke belakang. Entah kenapa.. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku untuk menoleh ke belakang. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku sama sekali tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lalu perasaan ini? Apa ini?

"Sakura, kenapa?" sebuah suara bariton mengagetkanku dan aku segera tersadar dari pikiran burukku. Seung Hyun sudah ada di sampingku sambil menatapku cemas.

"Oh, tidak.. Tidak apa-apa.." jawabku buru-buru.

"Benarkah? Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menyentuh wajahku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Kau aneh.. Apa kau ku antar pulang dan acara makan malamnya bisa diganti lain waktu?" tanya Seung Hyun, masih menatapku dengan cemas.

"Eh? Tidak. Tidak perlu.. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh.." kataku mencoba meyakinkan. Pada kenyataannya, aku memang baik-baik saja dan tidak sakit. Tapi perasaan aneh yang baru saja menyerangku ini tiba-tiba membuatku mual.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu.. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Seung Hyun lagi.

"Emm. Kau tenang saja.." jawabku.

Seung Hyun kelihatan ragu untuk meneruskan acara makan malam ini. Tapi saat aku bilang, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa dan meyakinkannya kalau aku tidak akan membuatnya repot malam ini, akhirnya dia membawaku ke restoran yang dia maksud.

.

.

Sial~! Gadis itu...

Laki-laki itu memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok batu di sampingnya dengan geram. Tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan karena pukulan itu. Rasa amarah yang menggelegak dalam dirinya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Pandangannya tertuju lurus pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan berdampingan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Saat pada akhirnya dia bisa menguasai tubuh ini sepenuhnya, saat dia menemukan darah keturunan Senju di tempat ini, saat kesempatan emas untuk membalaskan dendamku pada keturunan keluarga itu ada di depan mata..

Sial~! Gadis itu... Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Sakura? Batinnya galau.

Laki-laki itu melepas topi yang dia kenakan dan melemparnya begitu saja dengan kesal ke tanah. Sekarang perasaannya bercampur aduk tidak karuan. Awalnya dia merasa senang sekali karena akhirnya dia bisa menemukan keluarga Ashihara di sini. Dia sudah mencium baunya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Merasakan darah mereka ada di sekitarnya. Dan sebuah rencana hebat sudah terpikirkan olehnya saat itu. Tapi hari ini.. Saat dia melihatnya dari dekat... Wajah itu.. Wajah yang bertahun-tahun yang lalu selalu berkelebatan dalam pikirannya dan sampai sekarang tidak bisa dia lupakan.

Laki-laki itu memegang dadanya, mencoba menahan perasaaan yang makin bergemuruh di dadanya.

Sakura.. Benarkah... Dia Sakura?

Sial! Laki-laki itu meremas rambut hitam ravennya dengan frustasi.

Kenapa seperti ini? Bukankah Sakura sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Dia sendiri yang melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya, saat gadis itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di depannya. Lalu, siapa gadis ini? Tidak mungkin Sakura yang itu 'kan?

"Arggh!" laki-laki itu menendang tempat sampah di sampingnya dengan kesal sampai isinya berhamburan keluar dan dia segera berjalan dengan langkah terburu mengejar mereka berdua. Sakura dan laki-laki entah siapa tadi...

.

.

**Sendai, Jepang, Masa Edo.**

"Aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan cepat dan pelan. Walaupun diucapkan dengan nada yang tidak begitu jelas dan terkesan sekedarnya, tapi kalimat itu membawa dampak besar untuk gadis di depannya. Sakura terperangah kaget dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Matanya masih membelalak tidak percaya menatap laki-laki di depannya ini

"Aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kau boleh tidak mempercayainya. Aku tahu ini konyol. Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu..." kata Sasuke lagi, kali ini lebih tegas. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke mata hijau emerald milik Sakura yang langsung berpaling dengan sikap kikuk.

"Apa.. apa kau bercanda, Sasuke-_san_? Aku.. Kau.." katanya terbata. Dia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dari sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah gugup seperti ini, Sasuke tahu gadis ini sedang berusaha sekuat menahan perasaannya sendiri. Gadis ini masih berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat, tapi dia masih tidak berani menatap langsung ke mata Hitsuo.

"Sakura, lihat aku... Aku mencintaimu. Dari pertama kita bertemu.. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya? Aku tahu seharusnya ini tidak boleh. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohonginya.. Perasaanku padamu. Tidak masalah kau menganggapku rendah dan tidak tahu diri. Tapi inilah perasaanku.. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh," kata Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura kini benar-benar menatapnya dan tidak berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Ada sebuah kekagetan luar biasa yang tampak di matanya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan luar biasa kaget. Dan entah hanya perasaannya atau bagaimana, Sasuke melihat mata gadis di depannya itu sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Terlambat..." kata Sakura pelan.

"Eh?" Sasuke menatapnya kaget. Sakura kembali menunduk dan tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa? Apanya yang terlambat?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Bukankah kita berdua sudah tahu, keluargamu dan keluargaku sudah bermusuhan sejak lama. Tidak ada yang bisa menyatukannya dengan cara apapun. Dan kau... adalah seorang.. kau.."

"Vampir," potong Sasuke cepat-cepat, melihat Sakura ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

"Dan aku adalah manusia murni. Sasuke-_san_.. Maaf.." gadis itu berkata dengan nada semakin pelan.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan perasaannya. Dia tahu akan mendengar jawaban seperti ini. Makanya, dia sudah tidak kaget lagi. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Maaf... Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal agar aku tidak cepat-cepat menyetujui pertunangan ini..." kata Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan suara pelan sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Dia sudah mendengar berita pertunangan gadis ini dengan saudagar kaya dari Edo beberapa waktu lalu. Kabuto yang mendengarnya saat dia belanja tanaman obat di pasar tradisional di kota itu. Banyak orang yang membicarakan tentang itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung. Kata-kata Sakura baru saja..

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu agar aku bisa menunda pertunangan ini? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya, saat aku sudah menjadi tunangan pemuda itu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu.

"Eh? Kenapa? M-maksudmu?" Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebigungan.

Sakura membuang napas sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata-kata.

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu.." katanya lirih. Dia kembali menunduk dan kedua tangannya sibuk meremas tali yukata-nya. Sementara dia tidak bisa mencegah wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah menahan malu.

Sasuke ganti yang terperangah sekarang. Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau.. Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya tak percaya. Dia jelas-jelas mendengarnya tadi, apa yang diucapkan gadis ini. Dia hanya tidak percaya kalau Sakura benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan sadar.

"Aku tidak perlu harus mengulanginya sampai sepuluh kali 'kan? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa kau terlambat sekali menyadarinya, padahal Kabuto-san sudah bisa menebaknya? Jangan salahkan aku karena sudah menyetujui pertunangan itu.. Salahmu sendiri..." Sakura tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang saling berbicara setelah itu. Pandangan mata mereka beradu satu sama lain. Sasuke sekarang bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung gadis di depannya ini, mengalahkan semua suara malam ini. Hujan yang turun dengan deras disertai angin di luar kamar gadis ini tidak bisa mengalahkan gemuruh di dadanya. Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura baru saja benar-benar membuat perasaannya membuncah begitu saja. Dan menatap mata gadis ini secara langsung seperti ini, membuatnya semakin tersadar.. dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Dengan perlahan dan gerakan yang sigap, dia meraih tubuh Sakura dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang erat. Dia merasakan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dadanya semakin berdegup kencang saat Sakura balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Dan mereka berpelukan dengan erat untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sakura lekat. Dia meraih wajah Sakura dan membuat wajah mereka berdekatan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sakura membalasnya dengan ciuman yang sama lembutnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di tengah-tengah hujan deras disertai angin dan gemuruh petir yang berkali-kali terdengar di luar kamar itu, seseorang terlihat sedang mengawasi jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat itu dengan pandangan penuh dengki.

"Cih~! Kalian pikir apapun yang kalian itu bisa merubah kodrat kalian?"

Sosok berjubah panjang hitam itu lalu menghilang di dalam kegelapan hutan di belakangnya.

.

.

**Seoul. Jam 9 Malam waktu setempat. Sekarang.**

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku berjalan pelan, sengaja memelankan langkahku dan membuat laki-laki tinggi di depanku ini berjalan mendahuluiku. Hujan sudah reda dan menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil yang membuat jalanan basah. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatap punggung laki-laki tinggi ini dengan tatapan heran. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di restoran cepat saji tadi. Laki-laki ini tiba-tiba mengampiri meja kami dan dia menawarkan diri untuk bergabung di mejaku dan Seung Hyun. Aku, sih, tidak masalah. Seung Hyun juga sepertinya tidak keberatan. Makanya, saat laki-laki ini menawarkan diri untuk bergabung, kami mengiyakan saja. Kelihatannya, laki-laki yang aku tahu bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini juga akrab dengan Seung Hyun. Kalau tidak salah, laki-laki ini adalah rekan kerja Sai dan datang bersama pacarnya yang cantik saat acara makan malam dua hari yang lalu.

Aku juga tidak begitu ingat.

Tapi aku cukup kaget saat dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku pulang ke apartemen Ino malam ini. Padahal Seung Hyun sudah menawarkan untuk mengantarkanku. Tapi laki-laki ini bilang arah rumahnya dengan apartemen Ino searah. Dibanding Seung Hyun yang rumahnya di kawasan Daegu yang mengantarkanku, dia pasti kemalaman nanti. Makanya laki-laki ini berbaik hati mengantarkanku. Dengan berjalan kaki.

Dan sudah hampir sepuluh menit kami berjalan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun satu sama lain. Laki-laki ini juga hanya berjalan mendahuluiku tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku angkat bahu dan melirik jam tanganku. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam lewat beberapa menit. Kenapa jalanan di sekitarku sudah sepi? Kami berjalan melewati jalan kecil yang lengang yang basah, karena sisa hujan baru saja. Bahkan hanya ada kami berdua di jalanan itu. Aku menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang satu pun. Ada dua anjing liar yang sedang mengais-ngais tempat sampah tak jauh dari tempatku berjalan sekarang.

"Kau masih ingat suasana seperti ini, Sakura? Beberapa tahun yang lalu?" aku mendengar laki-laki itu bersuara. Aku terkesiap kaget. Suaranya terdengar berbeda dari seperti saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya.

"He?" tanyaku kaget.

"Kau tidak ingat?" laki-laki itu lagi. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Laki-laki itu tidak menoleh ke belakang dan terus berjalan membelakangiku.

"Ingat, tentang...?" aku membalas bertanya dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Kita sering bertemu dalam suasana berhujan seperti ini.." ucap laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri. Bukan karena udara dingin di sekitarku. Tapi karena nada suara laki-laki di depanku yang biasanya ramah dan ceria tiba-tiba berubah dalam dan terkesan.. dingin.

"B-bertemu bagaimana? Kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu 'kan?" tanyaku bingung. Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan laki-laki ini.

Terdengar tawa sinis dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau belum menyadarinya juga, ya? Senju Sakura?" laki-laki di depanku tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku. Aku berhenti mendadak dan mendongak menatapnya. Senju? Siapa yang mengatakan padanya tentang marga kakek buyutku?

Laki-laki itu menatap lurus ke mataku dengan tatapan tajam. Dan itu sukses membuatku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Aku berpaling dan melihat ke arah lain. Ada dua anjing yang sekarang sedang saling kejar sambil menyalak keras. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa laki-laki ini tiba-tiba bersikap aneh?

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingat. Kau teman Sai 'kan?" sahutku, berusaha untuk bersikap wajar.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab.

Tapi sebagai balasannya, dia menarik tanganku keras dan membuat tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hei~!" aku berteriak kaget. Apa-apaan ini?

"Sekarang lihat wajahku dengan sungguh-sungguh dan katakan kalau kau juga mengingatku," ujar laki-laki itu tajam. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkeraman tangannya, tapi cengkeramannya terlalu kuat. Sementara wajahku dan wajah laki-laki ini hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Yang benar saja! Mau tidak mau wajahku memerah juga saat melihat langsung ke arah matanya yang sedang menatapku lurus-lurus itu. Sekarang aku bahkan bisa merasakan dadaku berdegup dengan kencang ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Ingat apa?" sahutku bingung.

"Hn.. Aku tidak harus melakukan ini agar kau mengingatnya 'kan?" laki-laki itu berkata dengan pelan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa ada peringatan sebelumnya - dan aku juga tidak menduga laki-laki di depanku ini akan melakukan hal semacam ini – sebelum aku menyadarinya, tubuhku didorong dengan keras sampai membentur tembok di belakangku dengan pelan. Aku tidak sempat melawan saat laki-laki itu mengunci tubuhku dengan merengkuhnya erat dan dengan gerakan cepat merapatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Apa ini? Sial! Aku merutuk dalam hati. Laki-laki ini... Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saat laki-laki ini mencium bibirku begitu saja.

Untuk beberapa saat rasanya segala sesuatu di sekitarku bergerak cepat sekali. Aku bahkan merasa kalau aku hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Di kepalaku tiba-tiba terlintas banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama hidupku. Semua berkelabatan begitu saja dengan cepat, seperti tayangan sebuah film. Dan aku merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat.

Lalu sedetik kemudian aku melihat bayangan seorang gadis dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang jaman Edo muncul di kepalaku. Bayangan itu cepat sekali. Seperti sebuah gambar yang menempel di kereta _shinkansen_ yang berlalu cepat sekali. Tapi aku kenal wajah itu. Gadis yang berbalut dengan gaun tradisional Jepang itu.. Rambut merah muda yang digelung ketat ke belakang.. mata hijau emerald yang sedang menangis.. Itu wajahku!

Aku lalu tersadar dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari laki-laki ini.

"Ahh!" aku menendang tulang kering laki-laki ini dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras. Laki-laki ini akhirnya melepaskan tubuhku dan aku langsung melayangkan tamparan keras ke wajahnya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi hanya menatap penuh amarah ke arah laki-laki di depanku sambil mengusap bibirku. Sial! Ciuman pertamaku yang berharga. Seharusnya bukan laki-laki kurang ajar ini yang melakukannya.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengusap pipi bekas tamparanku tanpa ekspresi. Lalu sebuah senyum licik tersungging di wajahnya.

"Dasar gila!" umpatku kesal.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya 'kan? Sakura?" laki-laki itu menatapku dengan pandangan liar.

Aku tidak menyahut dan langsung berbalik. Aku berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang mulai memanggil-manggil namaku.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai bertambah deras dibanding sebelumnya. Aku terus berlari dan semakin mempercepat lariku. Bayangan gadis tadi... Ahh! Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?

Dan perasaan haru yang sekilas aku rasakan melihat laki-laki tadi.. Kenapa? Seharusnya aku membenci laki-laki kurang ajar itu. Tapi kenapa.. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang melarangnya. Justru wajah laki-laki itu semakin terpatri dengan jelas di kepalaku.

"AH! Siaal!" aku berseru kesal di tengah derai hujan yang semakin deras membasahi bumi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Masa Lalu ..**

**.**

**[Ino]**

Aku sudah bersiap dengan pakaian lengkapku pagi ini saat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut masih berantakan lengkap dengan piyamanya. Wajahnya masih kusut dan matanya juga masih setengah terpejam. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikanku yang sudah berdiri di pintu dapur dan berlalu begitu saja sampai masuk kamar mandi.

Saat aku sudah siap dengan sarapanku, Sakura baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang agak segar dari sebelumnya. Dia mengerutkan kening menatapku sudah siap dengan sarapanku.

"Mau apa kau pagi-pagi begini sudah makan?" tanyanya seraya duduk di sampingku.

"Pagi-pagi? Kau pikir ini jam berapa? O iya, Sakura.. Kau ada acara hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Mm, tidak. Aku tidak tahu harus meliput di mana lagi. Semua naskahku ditolak editor. Kenapa?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"Aku harus mengantarkan berkas Sai. Tidak sengaja terbawa olehku. Hari ini dia harus presentasi di depan klien baru. Kau mau menemaniku ke sana? Jujur saja, aku juga belum pernah ke sana," kataku seraya mencomot sepotong roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat.

"Ke kantornya? Datang ke perusahaannya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau 'kan?" aku bertanya lagi.

Sakura diam. Wajahnya kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana, ada raut keraguan di wajahnya. Apa dia keberatan?

"Mm, tapi kalau kau memang tidak bisa.. Aku akan berangkat sendiri tidak masalah, sih," kataku kemudian. Yah, aku tidak akan memaksanya. Sakura mungkin harus segera menyelesaikan tulisannya.

"Bukan begitu.. Tapi.. Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu," kata Sakura kemudian. Dia tersenyum ke arahku dengan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau benar-benar..." kalimatku belum selesai sebelum Sakura menyelanya.

Aku mempercepat makanku saat ponsel yang ada di atas meja berbunyi dan sebuah nama terpampang jelas di layarnya. Sai. Ini kedua kalinya dia menelponku dan menanyakan tentang berkas itu. Sepertinya aku harus buru-buru ke sana.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

"Sasuke.. Jangan lupa. Nanti kalau Ino ke sini segera bawa berkas itu ke ruang rapat. Klien mungkin akan terlambat 15 menit. Jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan berkas cadangan," kata Sai buru-buru seraya merapikan jasnya.

Aku mengangguk seraya mengikutinya berjalan dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Hei! Kenapa malah ke sini? Kau bisa menunggunya di lobi. Aku harus segera menyusun berkas cadangan kalau Ino tidak bisa tiba di sini dalam waktu 15 menit. Dia bilang sedang dalam perjalanan, sih..." Sai melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di lobi saja," kataku segera.

Sai tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk seraya duduk di depan laptop di meja kerjanya. Aku segera keluar ruangan.

Ishh.. Bagaimana bisa dokumen sepenting itu ketinggalan di apartemen kekasihnya? Apa dia mabuk sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sedang membawa dokumen penting perusahaannya? Yang benar saja!

Aku berjalan dengan terburu ke lobi tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekelilingku. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh dokumen yang sudah aku buat dengan susah payah semalam suntuk itu serta desakan orang tua Yoo Ri yang sudah memintaku untuk menikahi putrinya. Walaupun mereka tidak mengatakannya secara langsung di depanku, tapi kata-kata Yoo Ri menyiratkan hal itu. Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk itu. Aku bahkan, jujur saja, belum ada pikiran sejauh itu untuk menikahinya. Lagipula, Yoo Ri jauh di atasku. Dia adalah seniman muda yang sedang populer di Korea. Tidak sepertiku, yang hanya seorang karyawan bergaji pas-pasan di perusahaan kopi ini. Tapi beberapa waktu ini Yoo Ri sepertinya ingin menegaskan arah hubungan kita. Padahal aku dan dia baru beberapa bulan jadi kekasih. Apa tidak terlalu cepat memutuskan pernikahan?

Aku menepuk wajahku dan menggeleng keras-keras. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Ino seharusnya sudah sampai dan...

"OH~!" seseorang menabrak bahuku dengan agak keras. Tidak sekeras itu, sih.. Tapi cukup membuatku hampir terjatuh ke samping kalau aku tidak segera menguasai keseimbangan tubuhku.

Seorang laki-laki muda berdiri di depanku sambil membungkukkan badan ke arahku.

"Saya minta maaf. Maafkan saya... Saya tidak sengaja jadi.." katanya masih terus membungkuk dengan sikap sempurna di depanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang tidak hati-hati.." sahutku.

Laki-laki di depanku berdiri tegak dan dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku terkesiap sesaat. Wajah Jepangnya tampak familiar sekali di mataku. Aku ragu kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannnya di suatu tempat. Guratan di wajahnya.. Dan juga mata biru safir yang cerah itu..

"Apa ada yang salah, Tuan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Aku terkesiap. Wajahku memerah karena malu. Aish~! Dia pasti mengiraku tidak normal karena memperhatikannya selama itu.

"Ah, tidak.. Maafkan saya. Permisi," kataku cepat-cepat.

Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan agak salah tingkah. Seharusnya aku tidak memandanginya lama-lama seperti itu dan membuatnya berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentangku. Kalau pun dia melakukan operasi plastik, bukan urusanku 'kan? Bukankah hal itu wajar di negara ini? Oh, ayolah, Sasuke.. Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Aku menggeleng keras-keras seraya berjalan ke lobi dengan tergesa.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Baru kali ini aku datang ke perusahaan kopi milik kekasih Ino ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki perusahaan kopi besar di Korea Selatan ini. Ini memang perusahaan, tapi suasananya tidak membosankan seperti kebanyakan perusahaan yang aku temui. Mungkin karena konsep dekorasi yang dibuat dengan agak ceria, jadi suasana kantor yang serba membosankan agak tersamarkan di mataku.

"Ino, kau saja, ya? Akan aku tunggu di sini.." kataku seraya duduk di sofa panjang yang tersedia di dekat meja resepsionis.

Ino berbalik dan menatapku galak.

"Apa gunanya aku mengajakmu ke sini kalau kau hanya menunggu di sini? Ayo, ikut aku.." Ino menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku sehingga mau tidak mau aku berjalan mengikutinya. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Dari awal dia mengajakku tadi pagi, aku juga sudah keberatan saat dia bilang akan ke sini. Bukan karena aku malas atau tidak mau mengantarkannya, tapi karena alasan yang lain. Bukankah laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu juga bekerja di sini? Dan dia juga lumayan dekat dengan Sai 'kan? Itu alasan utama aku tidak mau ke sini. Mengingat peristiwa beberapa malam yang lalu itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Mengingat wajahnya yang tersenyum menyeringai itu saja membuatku kesal, apalagi harus bertemu dengannya. Kalau saja aku tidak segera sadar dan melawan, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Aku menggeleng keras-keras. Tidak! Lupakan!

"Nah, itu Sasuke-kun..." kata Ino di sampingku.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku seperti ditusuk oleh sesuatu saat dia menyebut nama itu. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi berjalan tergesa ke arah kami. Wajahnya kelihatan sedang terburu-buru dan dia hanya menoleh sekilas ke arahku. Menoleh sekilas dan bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Wajahnya yang tanpa dosa itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menamparnya lagi.

Dengan gerakan mendadak aku berhenti melangkah dan melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangan Ino.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar," kataku dingin, seraya berbalik dan berjalan dengan agak tergesa. Aku tidak memperhatikan sekitarku dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang _Office Boy_ yang sedang membawa nampan berisi gelas dengan cukup keras. Akibatnya gelas yang dibawa petugas itu jatuh dan pecah berserakan di lantai. Aku terperangah kaget dan segera minta maaf.

"Oh, oh, maafkan saya.. Aku tidak sengaja. Benar-benar..." kataku seraya buru-buru membungkuk dan membantu membersihkan pecahan gelas itu dengan panik. Saking paniknya aku tidak sadar kalau yang sedang aku pegang ini adalah pecahan gelas dengan ujung yang tajam. Aku membersihkannya dengan sikap terburu. Tanpa sengaja aku mengambil pecahan yang ujungnya mencuat ke atas dan langsung melukai jariku.

"Oh~!" aku terpekik kesakitan seraya mengangkat jariku. Jari telunjukku terluka dan ada darah yang merembes keluar dari kulitnya. Ada serpihan kaca yang menusuk kulitku dan harus segera dikeluarkan.

"Oh, Anda terluka..." kata petugas itu dengan sedikit khawatir.

Oh, bagaimana ini? Aku membuka tas-ku dengan panik dan mencari-cari tissu di dalamnya. Tidak ada. Di mana?

"Ini.." seseorang menyodorkan saputangan berwarna putih kepadaku. Aku mendongak.

Aku mendapati seorang laki-laki berlutut di sampingku sambil tersenyum. Seorang laki-laki muda bermata biru safir yang indah sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ambil ini. Darahmu keluar terus menerus.." katanya.

"Oh, terima kasih.." sahutku seraya mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangannya dan segera membalut lukaku setelah aku mengeluarkan serpihan kaca dari kulitku dengan meringis kesakitan. Darahku mulai menodai sapu tangan bersih itu.

"Maaf, saputangan Anda jadi kotor.." kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pakailah untuk menutup lukamu.." kata laki-laki itu seraya berdiri dari tempatnya dan tersenyum ke arahku sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku masih membeku di tempatku. Bukan karena apa-apa.. Ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Yang pasti tatapan matanya tadi... Kosong, hampa dan.. dingin. Walaupun dia tersenyum manis ke arahku terus menerus, tapi ada aura lain di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba aku bergidik sendiri. Sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba merambat ke tubuhku. Aku merasakan hawa dingin terus merambat ke dalam tubuhku.

Perasaan ini... Perasaan jahat dan dingin yang luar biasa kuat ini. Oh, apa yang terjadi padaku? Perutku tiba-tiba bergejolak tidak karuan dan rasa mual mulai menyerangku. Aku merasakan tatapan dingin itu lagi. Tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin di sekitarku yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri tiba-tiba akhir-akhir. Sedetik kemudian pemandangan di sekitarku tiba-tiba menjadi kabur dan kepalaku rasanya berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan dunia di sekitarku rasanya semakin lama semakin berputar dengan cepat. Oh, ada apa ini?

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku samar-samar mendengar suara Ino.

Tubuhku terhuyung dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan tubuhku. Oh, apa ini? Sesuatu yang bidang dan hangat menahan tubuhku dan membuat perasaanku lebih nyaman. Aku susah payah membuka mataku. Walaupun pandangan mataku mulai kabur, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau sekarang tubuhku sedang bersandar pada dada bidang seseorang. Sasuke Uchiha menahan tubuhku dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu berkelabatan dalam kepalaku. Rasanya aku pernah mengalami yang seperti ini, entah di mana. Di suatu tempat... Suatu hari yang berhujan.. Bayangan-bayangan asing yang tidak aku kenal berkelebatan dengan cepat sekali di kepalaku, diiringi dengan bunyi dengungan keras sekali memenuhi telingaku. Aku mendengar suara teriakan yang saling bersahutan di dalam kepalaku. Ah, apa ini?

Oh, kepalaku kembali berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Aku merasa tubuhku semakin lemas dan kesadaranku sudah setengah menghilang. Aku masih bisa samar-samar mendengar suara Ino yang memanggilku dengan cemas. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Aku merasa tubuhku diangkat oleh seseorang sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan dengan sikap tenang melewati beberapa nisan tua yang sudah tidak terurus di tanah pemakaman yang terletak jauh di dalam hutan Hokoshi itu. Laki-laki itu berjalan lurus tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya, karena memang tidak ada yang perlu diperhatikan di sekitarnya. Bukan pemandangan yang menarik lebih tepatnya. Hanya ada beberapa pepohonan dengan daun lebat mengelilingi tanah pemakaman tua itu. Tanaman rambat tumbuh liar di sekitar nisan-nisan yang sudah tidak terurus lagi itu. Rumput-rumput liar setinggi lutut anak kecil membuatnya sedikit kesulitan melangkah, apalagi tanah tempatnya berpijak menjadi lumpur becek akibat hujan yang terus turun beberapa hari ini. Laki-laki itu meyibakkan poninya yang menutupi matanya, dan pandangannya jatuh pada nisan terakhir di jalan setapak yang dia lalui. Seekor kucing hutan liar sedang duduk santai di atasnya saat dia berjalan mendekati nisan tua itu. Kucing hutan itu segera melesat pergi saat laki-laki itu semakin mendekati nisan itu.

Laki-laki itu menatap nisan di depannya dengan seringaian kecil. Dia membaca tulisan kanji yang tertera di atas nisan tua itu.

"Haruno Sakura... Aku mungkin dulu membencimu semasa hidupmu. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku rasa.. aku sedikit membutuhkanmu. Bukan.. Tapi, sedikit ingin memanfaatkanmu," gumamnya pelan.

Dengan gerakan pelan dia menyibakkan tanah yang menempel di sekitar nisan. Senyum licik kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Dan dengan gerakan pelan, dia mengibaskan tangannya sedikit di depan nisan itu, nisan yang awalnya masih berdiri tegak walau sudah berumur ratusan tahun itu menjadi kepingan batu dalam beberapa detik. Tanah di bawahnya terbuka dan menunjukkan pemandangan mengerikan di bawah sana.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum samar menatap potongan kerangka yang sudah tidak utuh di bawahnya. Dia lalu merogoh kantong jas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah pecahan gelas kecil dengan noda darah yang mengotori ujungnya.

"Sebentar lagi, dengan darah dari keturunanmu.. Kau hanya akan aku butuhkan untuk sementara untuk membantuku membalaskan dendamku..." katanya pelan.

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum licik. Kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

.

.

**Sendai, Jepang, Abad ke-18**

Sasuke menunggu laki-laki di depannya melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tidak sabar. Kabuto balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mata agak sayu. Sasuke sudah menduga jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Sementara Sakura sudah bergerak tidak tenang di sampingnya. Berkali-kali dia melirik pada jendela di sampingnya yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan malam yang gelap. Gerimis mulai turun dan bau tanah basah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat suasana yang tadinya panas sedikit lebih menejukkan. Sasuke tahu apa yang dicemaskan Sakura. Salah satu anggota keluarga Senju memergokinya membawa Sakura pergi dari rumah itu, dan Sasuke tidak yakin mereka akan diam saja. Dengan lembut dia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang saling terkait satu sama lain,mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kabuto menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku... Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke.. Kau harus tahu apa posisimu di sini. Kalian sama sekali berbeda..." kata Kabuto.

"Aku tahu. Bukankah dari awal aku juga sudah bilang seperti itu padamu?" Sasuke berkata dengan tidak sabar.

Kabuto kembali terdiam. Kali ini dia menatap lurus ke arah Sakura. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sakura-san.. Maafkan aku. Tapi.. Ada satu cara. Dan aku yakin kalian berdua tidak mau melakukannya," kata Kabuto akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Apa? Katakan padaku!" desak Sasuke.

"Sabarlah sedikit.. Kau selalu tidak sabaran.. Walaupun aku mengatakannya, rasanya sia-sia saja. Kalian tidak akan mau melakukannya," kata Kabuto seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Apa? Kenapa kau jadi bertele-tele begini?" kata Sasuke tak sabar.

Kabuto kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, akan aku katakan. Tapi inilah satu-satunya cara agar kalian bisa bersatu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyarankan kalian untuk melakukan ini. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu saja.." Kabuto menatap Sasuke dengan tegas.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Hanya derak kayu bakar di tungku pembakaran yang terdengar. Serta bunyi air hujan yang mengenai daun dan atap pondokan ini.

"Dulu sekali.. Leluhur kita, ada yang pernah mengatakan kalau manusia bisa menjadi bagian dari vampir. Dengan mengorbankan seluruh kehidupannya pada bangsa vampir. Dengan mengorbankan darahnya pada vampir, atau membiarkan darah bangsa vampir menodai kesucian darah manusianya..." jawab Kabuto. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tungku pembakaran dan berusaha menghindari tatapan kedua orang di depannya.

Sasuke diam. Ada sesuatu yang bercokol di dadanya. Perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Sakura juga sama tegangnya dengannya. Sikap tubuhnya kaku dan dia tidak bergerak gelisah seperti tadi. Untuk beberapa waktu yang agak lama, tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka bertiga. Masing-masing dari mereka terdiam dengan pikiran yang memenuhi kepala mereka masing-masing. Suara hujan di luar sana terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Derak kayu bakar dan bunyi menggelegak cairan dari kuali yang ada di atasnya memenuhi ruangan itu. Suara katak dan kodok mulai saling bersahutan di luar sana.

"Apa itu artinya.. aku harus menjadi salah satu dari kalian?" suara Sakura yang gemetar memecahkan keheningan ganjil yang menyergap di antara mereka.

Kabuto menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara.. Tapi, Sakura-san, itu adalah yang terburuk dari semuanya," katanya cepat-cepat. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis di depannya ini.

"Aku tahu..." kata Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menunduk pasrah.

Untuk beberapa saat, ruangan itu kembali hening.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan keras.

"Aku.. terlahir dari keluarga miskin yang jauh dari Sendai. Ibuku, salah satu keturunan Senju yang menolak melakukan perjodohan dengan saudagar kaya raya yang dipilihkan kakekku saat itu, dan lebih memilih menikah dengan seorang seniman muda bermarga Haruno yang hanya hidup pas-pasan dari hasil karyanya. Oleh karenanya, keluarga besar Senju memutuskan hubungannya dengan keluarga besar dan mengusirnya jauh-jauh dari daerah ini. Mereka bisa hidup bebas asal mereka mau menyerahkan anak pertama mereka pada keluarga Senju. Dan.. Itu aku. Karena adik ibuku, pamanku sekarang, tidak punya keturunan. Dan hanya akulah keturunan Senju terakhir yang harus meneruskan warisan mereka. Aku hidup di tengah keluarga ini dari kecil. Masih jelas sekali dalam ingatanku, bagaimana mereka memisahkanku dari orangtuaku tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Aku masih ingat sekali saat ibuku meneteskan air matanya saat melihatku dibawa paksa oleh keluarga besarnya. Yah, tapi di sinilah aku sekarang. Seperti boneka yang hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh keluarga besar. Aku tidak pernah bisa bebas pergi ke manapun dan berteman dengan banyak orang. Semua yang ada di sekitarku rasanya hampa sekali. Aku tahu aku tersiksa dengan semua ini, tapi aku harus, kau tahu? Aku selalu memendam semua perasaan sakitku seorang diri, betapa aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku, betapa aku ingin pergi dari tempat itu, bebas mengungkapkan apa saja yang aku rasakan.. Tidak ada tempat lagi bagiku di sana. Dan.. " Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya dan hanya menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang kini memegangi kimononya dengan kencang.

Baik Kabuto maupun Sasuke tidak bicara, mereka menunggu gadis ini meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Sampai aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun.. Saat dia dengan segala kenekatannya menemuiku dan mengajakku bicara.. Itulah hal pertama yang aku lakukan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak pernah bicara dengan leluasa dengan orang lain sebelum ini. Sasuke-kunlah orang pertama yang melakukannya. Dan aku.. Saat dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku, aku tahu.. Dari awal aku juga tahu, kami berbeda.. Dan anehnya, justru dengan orang yang sama sekali berbeda denganku ini, aku merasakan kenyamanan. Kalian berdua.. Aku melihat ketulusan yang tidak dibuat-dibuat saat Sasuke-kun mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan aku.. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri.. Tidak, kami sudah berjanji tidak akan saling meninggalkan satu sama lain.." kata Sakura pelan. Dia masih menunduk dan tidak menatap kedua laki-laki di depannya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan Sakura berbicara, sekarang baru menyadari arah pembicaraan gadis itu.

"Sakura.. Tidak. Aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu," katanya cepat-cepat.

Kali ini Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kaget ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Kau akan tetap menjadi manusia. Dan begitu selamanya," sahut Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi, kata Kabuto-san.. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara..." kata Sakura.

"Aku juga mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mengubah takdirmu sendiri," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ada yang menggenang di kedua matanya, tapi gadis itu menahannya dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah itu lagi. Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu 'kan? Aku ingin segera pergi dari sana..." katanya pelan. Nada suaranya bergetar.

"Kau masih punya orang tua, Sakura.. Dan kau akan segera bertemu dengan mereka..." ujar Sasuke lembut.

Sakura tidak menatapnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela di sampingnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka ada di mana sekarang.. Jadi, kau akan membiarkanku kembali ke rumah itu? Menjalani kehidupanku yang memuakkan itu lagi seorang diri? Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku dan akan melindungiku 'kan? Apa itu hanya rayuanmu saja?" Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Air yang menggenang di matanya tadi sudah tumpah ke wajahnya.

"Menjadi bagian dari kami.. Sangat tidak mudah, Sakura. Lagipula, kau adalah keturunan Senju terakhir 'kan? Dan kau harus tetap seperti itu.." sahut Sasuke.

"Omong kosong. Itu hanya akal-akalan pamanku saja agar dia bisa menjodohkanku dengan anak saudagar kaya raya itu dan mereka juga ikut mendapat bagian dari kekayaannya. Aku tahu pamanku juga memiliki anak dari perempuan tak dikenal yang sering dikunjunginya di kota. Aku melihat semuanya. Aku bukan keturunan Senju terakhir.." ujar Sakura keras kepala.

Tapi Sasuke hanya menggeleng seraya menatap Sakura sayu.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap menjalani kehidupanku sebagai seorang manusia.. Apapun itu... Apapun yang terjadi.. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merubah takdirmu. Banyak orang yang menyayangimu di luar sana, Sakura.." Sasuke berkata dengan tegas.

Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Bunyi gemuruh mulai bersahutan di luar sana dan hujan turun semakin deras. Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan satu sama lain dalam diam, mengabaikan kehadiran Kabuto yang sejak tadi ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Jadi.. Hanya sampai di sini?" tanya Sakura seraya mengenakan kain untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kau harus kembali..." jawab Sasuke datar. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan menusuk dadanya saat mengucapkan itu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya pada gadis di depannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan segala luka yang kini mulai bercokol di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..." ucapnya singkat.

"Eh?" Kabuto menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan bingung.

"Manusia dan vampir tidak bisa bersama 'kan? Jadi, sampai di sini saja 'kan? Baiklah.. Aku akan kembali ke kehidupan manusiaku. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, Sasuke-san. Kabuto-san juga, terimakasih atas semuanya.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sakura-san.. Kau mau ke mana?" Kabuto bangkit dari duduknnya.

"Aku harus kembali pada takdirku. Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Menjadi manusia.. Setidaknya, aku akan mempersiapkan diriku untuk pernikahanku dengan anak saudagar itu dua minggu lagi," jawab Sakura. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata Sasuke sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan keluar dari pintu pondokan itu, menerobos hujan sendirian.

Kabuto menatap Sasuke yang duduk dengan sikap kaku dan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak mengejarnya?" tanyanya dengan panik.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Menatap dalam diam rintikan hujan yang jatuh dari atap pondokan.

"Memang beginilah seharusnya 'kan? Kami berbeda. Seharusnya dari awal aku menyadari itu," sahut Sasuke pelan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya keluar jendela. Membiarkan air hujan jatuh menelusuri jari-jarinya. Dingin. Setidaknya, walaupun tidak langsung mengenainya, tapi itu bisa mendinginkan perasaannya yang sedang terluka saat ini. Ada sebuah luka menganga di dalam hatinya saat ini.

.

.

**Seoul, Saat Ini****.**

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan sesuatu yang bersinar terang menyilaukan mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan memicingkan mata untuk melihat keadaan di sekelilingku dengan lebih jelas. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali dan masih terasa berdenyut-denyut tak karuan saat aku bangun dari tidurku.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" suara seorang laki-laki yang menyambutku pertama kali.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke Uchiha duduk di salah satu kursi di samping sofa tempatku berbaring saat ini. Aku terkesiap dan segera melihat pakaianku dengan panik. Masih lengkap dan tidak ada yang kurang. Laki-laki itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Aku menarik selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhku itu sampai ke leher.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyaku kaget. Aku menatap sekelilingku dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa selain laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening menatapku bingung.

"Maaf, Nona... Tapi tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan Ino menitipkanmu padamu. Dia akan ke sini lagi setelah ini. Karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai, makanya aku yang menunggumu," kata laki-laki itu dengan kata-kata sopan. Tapi jelas ada sebuah kejengkelan yang ditahannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Laki-laki di depanku ini tidak seperti laki-laki yang aku temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tidak menatapku dengan penuh seringai dan tersenyum licik seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sebaliknya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan mata luar biasa bingung dengan reaksiku baru saja. Apa dia hanya akting?

"Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya menunggumu tadi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. Aku tidak segera menjawab. Masih ada yang belum terjawab oleh pikiranku. Kepalaku masih dalam proses mencerna dan menyesuaikan diri dengan sikap laki-laki ini. Tatapan matanya yang tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat ini seperti bukan laki-laki yang aku temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu.. Apa laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang lain dengan laki-laki ini? Tapi wajah, suara, postur tubuh, potongan rambut, semua mirip dengan laki-laki di depanku sekarang ini.

"Nona.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku terkesiap.

"Iya.. Tapi.. Maaf, apa kita bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Sasuke kelihatan bingung. Dia mengernyitkan dahi menatapku.

"Tidak. Kita baru bertemu sekarang setelah makan malam bersama itu 'kan?" jawabnya kemudian.

"Ah, benarkah? Jadi, kita belum bertemu lagi setelah itu, ya?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tahu ini keterlaluan, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa laki-laki ini.

"Mm. Aku menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarku akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia sedang cuti, jadi aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk sering pergi bersamanya," jawab Sasuke. Aku melihat sebuah kepolosan di matanya. Dia sedang tidak bicara dengan nada dibuat-buat. Ada ketegasan dalam nada bicaranya, yang artinya laki-laki ini tidak sedang berusaha berbohong.

Lalu sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba merambat ke tengkuk leherku. Ketakutan yang aneh kembali mengelilingiku. Kalau bukan laki-laki ini, lalu siapa laki-laki yang aku temui beberapa saat yang lalu itu?

.

.

**[Shino Aburame]**

Laki-laki di depanku ini kelihatan sangat lelah dan frustasi. Wajahnya yang tirus menjadi bertambah tirus sejak beberapa hari melakukan konseling dan konsultasi di klinikku ini. Aku belum bisa memberikan terapi apa yang tepat untuk laki-laki di depanku ini. Masalah yang dia ceritakan padaku agak sedikit kompleks. Sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak hanya mengalami gangguan kecemasan biasa seperti yang aku duga. Masalah yang diceritakan semakin hari semakin tidak seperti gejala orang yang mengalami gangguan kecemasan biasa.

Sasuke membenarkan letak duduknya.

"Jadi, Sasuke-san.. Apa yang ingin Anda ceritakan hari ini?" tanyaku lembut.

Laki-laki itu kembali terdiam cukup lama. Dan aku terus menunggunya.

"Begini, dokter.. Aku rasa, aku sudah.. sedikit gila.." kata laki-laki itu lirih.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku sedikit dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa yang membuat Anda merasa bahwa diri Anda.. agak berbeda?" tanyaku lagi.

Sasuke tampak salah tingkah. Dia menatap ke bawah mejaku, seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di sana. Aku masih menunggunya sampai dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Karena.. Sebagian waktuku dicuri oleh seseorang, atau sesuatu.." jawabnya kemudian dengan suara yang terdengar seperti desisan.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Dicuri? Seperti apa?" tanyaku.

Sasuke sepertinya berusaha menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Begini, dokter... Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali lupa 'kan? Aku jadi sangat pelupa karena sering kehilangan barang dan lupa menaruhnya di mana. Tapi.. Aku rasa.. Masalahnya tidak semudah itu. Aku baru menyadarinya dua hari ini.. Aku melewatkan beberapa hal yang aku sendiri tidak ingat pernah mengalaminya. Dan juga.. Aku sering berada di tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Aku bahkan tidak ingat aku akan pergi ke sana. Aku melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak aku ingat..." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, mencoba mencerna setiap kalimatnya.

"Bisa Anda katakan padaku seperti apa misalnya?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Misalnya saja.. Ada yang sedang melihatku berada di suatu tempat pada waktu tertentu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa ada di sana pada waktu itu. Seingatku.. tidak. Tapi orang-orang ini bersikeras melihatku. Dan.. tadi pagi.. Aku tiba-tiba terbangun di atas sofa apartemenku dengan tidak berpakaian, padahal jelas sekali tadi malam aku tidur di atas tempat tidurku dengan piyama lengkap. Dokter.. Apa aku.. Apa aku sudah benar-benar gila?" Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan frustasi.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku tidak boleh memberikan keputusan yang terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru. Masih ada proses yang harus dijalani. Tapi kalau dilihat dari gejala yang baru saja dikatakan laki-laki ini.. mungkinkah.. _Multiple Personality Disorder_? Ah, tapi bahkan sampai saat ini dalam dunia psikologi sendiri belum pernah mengungkapkan ada kasus nyata tentang ini. Kasus Sybill beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu yang sempat dibukukan dan mengundang kontroversi itu pun akhirnya terungkap bahwa Sybil tidak benar-benar mengalami gangguan kepribadian ganda. Dia berada di bawah pengaruh hipnotis si terapi sendiri dan membuat dirinya menjadi seseorang dengan 18 kepribadian dalam dirinya.

Tapi.. Apakah ada gejala lain yang mengarah ke arah itu? Skizophrenia? Apa laki-laki ini mengalami halusinasi sehingga jadi lupa tentang semua yang dilakukannya? Alzheimer-kah?

Ahh, aku rasa aku perlu mengkaji ulang tentang ini. Aku menatap laki-laki di depanku ini. Sasuke hanya menunduk dan terus melihat ke bawa meja kerjaku. Aku menatap iba ke arahnya. Keluhan yang diceritakannya memang cukup komplek, tapi aku akan berusaha membantunya. Dia adalah klien pertamaku yang mempunyai masalah serumit ini.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: LEMON INSIDE. Mature Contents. Gaje. Typo. OOC.**

**Pembalasan **

**.**

**Sendai, Jepang, Abad ke-18**

Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di samping pintu geser yang terbuat dari pohon kayu mahoni dan sedang mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan dua orang di balik pintu geser itu. Laki-laki itu tidak bergerak dan hanya berdiri dalam diam. Terdengar suara keras Sasuke dari balik pintu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, Kabuto..." kata Sasuke.

Naruto tidak kaget saudara sepupunya ini tiba-tiba bersuara keras dan kedengaran frustasi seperti ini. Beberapa hari ini dia melihat Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. Terlalu banyak diam, bahkan jarang keluar dari kamarnya. Dia lebih sering bermain bersama anjing hutan hitam peliharaannya dibanding bicara dengan salah satu anggota keluarga di benteng ini. Laki-laki ini belum pernah melihat Sasuke bertingkah aneh seperti ini semenjak mereka hidup bersama di benteng ini. Tapi beberapa hari ini dia tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, yang selalu mengajaknya beburu rusa di hutan atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di pasar tradisional di pusat kota. Dia hanya tampak seperti laki-laki putus asa yang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bermain-main dengan anjingnya, makan malam di kamarnya, dan melamun sepanjang hari sambil memandangi hujan turun. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia punya dugaan kuat kalau ini berhubungan dengan gadis dari keluarga Senju itu.

Dan hari ini, apa yang menjadi dugaannya itu sepertinya benar. Naruto penasaran saat melihat Kabuto, tabib muda yang dekat dengan keluarga sepupunya itu berjalan terburu menuju kamar Sasuke dengan wajah tegang. Tidak biasanya Kabuto mau repot-repot datang ke tempat ini kalau tidak diundang karena ada yang sakit. Tapi melihatnya berjalan terburu ke kamar Sasuke, membuat Naruto ingin tahu. Rasa penasaran yang berhari-hari dipendamnya mendesaknya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ini keputusanmu, Sasuke?" Naruto mendengar suara Kabuto pelan. Kabuto selalu berkata dengan nada pelan dan lembut.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dari dulu," suara Sasuke terdengar merendah. Naruto bisa merasakan nada putus asa dalam suaranya itu. Sasuke jarang berbicara dengan nada serendah itu.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Hanya saja.. Sakura menemuiku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sama sekali tidak menanyakanmu. Hanya bertanya tentang tanaman obat, setelah itu pamit pulang. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi caranya bicara tidak seperti biasa. Malah terkesan dingin sekali.." kata Kabuto.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Naruto bisa merasakan kekakuan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di antara Kabuto dan Sasuke di ruangan itu.

"Jadi.. Kau ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" suara Sasuke terdengar dingin sekarang.

Hening lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau pernikahan gadis itu tinggal lima hari. Yah, siapa tahu kau mau datang ke sana. Setelah pernikahan itu selesai, Sakura akan tinggal di Edo.." kata Kabuto.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi untuk beberapa saat. Naruto menunggu dalam ketegangannya.

"Baiklah.. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku rasa sebentar lagi hujan... Minumlah minuman kesukaanmu itu. Aku susah payah membuatnya, karena buahnya sudah jarang tumbuh di hutan ini," Naruto mendengar suara Kabuto yang sepertinya sudah akan berjalan keluar dari ruang itu. Maka dia cepat-cepat beralih dari tempat itu sebelum mereka sadar dia sudah mendengar terlalu jauh apa yang mereka bicarakan.

.

.

**Seoul. Saat Ini..**

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku menutup ponselku dan memasukannya kembali ke tasku sebelum berlari dengan terburu melewati jalanan kecil yang mulai basah oleh rintik-rintik air hujan yang mulai turun sore ini. Malam ini terpaksa aku harus memasak untuk makan malamku sendiri, karena Ino baru saja bilang kalau dia mungkin agak pulang terlambat karena akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman Sai. Perasaanku malah bilang kalau dia tidak akan pulang. Lebih baik, sih, tidak pulang saja. Daripada dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk lagi dan akhirnya aku melihat pemandangan tak senonoh seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka selalu bermesraan di depanku, melakukan ciuman panas tanpa menghiraukan kehadiranku di sana. Yang benar saja..

Aku melewati beberapa toko yang sudah tutup dan lama tidak terpakai, mengabaikan perasaan yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar berteduh, dan memilih untuk meneruskan lariku. Aku tidak lari sebenarnya, hanya berjalan dengan cepat. Ah, apapun itu.. Aku ceroboh sekali sampai tidak membawa payung atau mantel hujan tadi.

Hujan semakin turun dengan deras. Dan bajuku mulai basah terkena rintik hujan. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan pilih untuk terus berlari. Dan aku baru menyadari saat langkahku sudah mulai melambat. Jalanan yang aku lewati sama sekali lengang dan tidak ada orang yang berpapasan denganku sejak tadi. Aku tiba-tiba merasa bulu kudukku berdiri saat aku mengingat kalau jalan ini adalah jalan di mana aku bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.. Laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bergidik sendiri. Lalu segera mengabaikan perasaan takut yang mulai menyergapku lagi. Dan terus berlari menerobos hujan.

.

.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum menyeringai melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berlari melintasi jalan lengang itu seorang diri. Masuk perangkap... batinnya penuh kemenangan. Dia terus melihat gadis itu terus berlari melewatinya dan baru mengikutinya dengan gayanya yang tenang. Dia harus menghilangkan segala aura yang ada dalam dirinya, sebelum gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya. Rencana yang sudah disusunnya susah payah akan hancur berantakan kalau gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya sebelum dia sempat mendekatinya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Dan tidak sulit mengejar langkah gadis ini.

Untuk sesaat saja, laki-laki itu sudah ada tepat di belakangnya. Merapat ke tubuh gadis itu sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong mantelnya. Sebuah sapu tangan yang sudah diberi cairan yang akan membuat seseorang tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya dengan sebuah gerakan pelan dan tidak terburu, laki-laki itu berhasil membekap gadis itu dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu tersenyum licik dan menyeringai semakin lebar melihat gadis di depannya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di atas tanah yang mulai basah karena rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

.

.

**Sendai, Jepang. Jaman Edo.**

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada rintik hujan yang jatuh melewati atap kamarnya. Tapi pikirannya sedang melayang entah ke mana. Dia hanya menatap rintikan hujan itu tanpa minat. Tatapan matanya kosong. Benaknya sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata Kabuto kemarin.

"Tinggal lima hari..."

Berarti sekarang tinggal empat hari lagi? Sasuke mendesah panjang. Meski dia bilang dia akan melupakan gadis itu, tapi perasaannya tidak bisa membohonginya. Dia masih terus memikirkannya, dan kadang-kadang melihat diam-diam ke rumah keluarga Senju hanya sekedar ingin tahu keadaan Sakura sekarang. Tapi semakin hari, dia menyadari kalau dia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu, antara Sakura maupun dirinya sendiri, masih ada perasaan yang sama di antara mereka. Tapi Sasuke segera menyadari, mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu. Tidak kalau dia membiarkan Sakura menjadi salah satu dari klannya.

"AHHH~!" Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi dan menutup jendelanya dengan kesal. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dia sedang kesal pada siapa.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" terdengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Sasuke segera menyadari kalau dia baru saja melakukan hal bodoh dan langsung bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Oh, kau? Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Apa? Apa katamu baru saja? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku sering ke sini dan kau tidak pernah menanyakan hal tidak sopan begitu padaku!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar.." katanya singkat.

"Aku juga sedang tidak ingin mengajakmu bertengkar. Aku hanya mencemaskan keadaanmu. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini akhir-akhir ini? Apa karena gadis itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada mendesak.

Sasuke tidak menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya singkat.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan? Kau memang tidak seharusnya pergi ke tempat keluarga itu dari awal. Kau membuat dirimu sendiri menderita. Karena gadis itu 'kan?" kata Naruto kesal.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi aku mohon.. Jangan memperkeruh suasana, Naruto," katanya pelan.

"Apa katamu? Aku sepupumu! Kau menghabiskan setengah hidupmu denganku. Dan sekarang kau mengabaikanku karena gadis itu? Gadis yang hanya membuatmu menderita dan tidak bisa membahagiakanmu itu 'kan?" Naruto berkata dengan nada menantang.

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Dia berjalan melewati Naruto dan mengambil baju hangatnya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Sasuke! Aku sedang bicara denganmu! Kau dengar?" seru Naruto kesal.

Tapi Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya.

.

.

Sasuke berlari melewati pepohonan di bawah hujan lebat disertai angin dan kilat yang mulai menyambar-nyambar malam ini. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai basah kuyup itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah wajah Sakura yang terluka dan bayangannya yang sedang menangis di dalam kamarnya. Dia tahu dia telah membuat gadis yang dia cintai itu terluka. Dia hanya berpikir, itulah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Sakura. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura meninggalkan keluarganya, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa melihat Sakura dibuang dan dikucilkan keluarganya sendiri dengan memilih hidup bersama dengannya. Tapi hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan seperti ini terus menerus dan kenyataan kalau Sakura dijodohkan dengan anak saudagar kaya raya dari Edo itu membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak tertahankan lagi. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kali ini, dia tidak akan membuat Sakura terluka dan melepaskannya untuk orang lain. Dia mencintai gadis itu, apapun yang terjadi.

Sasuke tiba di depan jendela kamar Sakura yang menghadap ke semak-semak rimbun tak jauh dari kamar itu. Jendela itu tertutup rapat dari dalam. Mendadak saja pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Bagaimana kalau Sakura sudah tidak mau menerimanya lagi? Bagaimana kalau Sakura sudah terlanjur sakit hati? Tapi sebuah pikiran lain mendesak segala kekalutannya. Sakura milikmu, Sasuke... Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

Dia meraih kusen jendela dan dengan sekali gerakan, jendela itu bisa terbuka lebar. Jendela itu tidak dikunci. Sasuke tercenung sesaat. Apa itu artinya Sakura masih berharap dia akan datang ke sini dan menemuinya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya? Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya membuncah tidak karuan. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar hebat di dadanya. Sebuah rindu yang mulai tidak tertahankan lagi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati jendela dan segera mendapati dirinya sedang berada di kamar yang penerangannya tidak begitu terang dan sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Dia terkesiap saat melihat seorang gadis mengenakan yukata tidur sedang menatapnya dengan pandang penuh keterkejutan di samping tempat tidur berkelambu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura berdiri terpaku di tempatnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Ada keterkejutan luar biasa di matanya sekaligus rindu yang sangat besar pada laki-laki di depannya ini. Tapi dia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan sikap kaku.

Sasuke menutup jendela di belakangnya, sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan lebih lembut.

"Sakura, maafkan aku..." katanya tulus.

Sakura terdiam dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tenggorokannya seketika terasa kering melihat laki-laki yang sangat dia rindukan tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya seperti ini. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ganjil di antara mereka dan melangkah maju dan berjalan lurus ke arah Sakura yang masih tidak bergerak. Dengan gerakan gesit, dia merengkuh tubuh gadis itu begitu saja ke dalam pelukannya

"Aku mencintaimu.." ujarnya lirih, seraya membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia terlalu terharu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang pada laki-laki itu. Dia terlalu senang dan juga terlalu kaget sampai dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah membalas merengkuh laki-laki itu dengan kerinduan yang akhirnya terlampiaskan dan tidak memperdulikan pakaian Sasuke yang basah kuyup terkena air hujan yang turun dengan deras sekalin di luar sana. Dia tidak peduli yutakanya yang baru saja dia ganti ikut basah karena pakaian Sasuke. Yang dia pedulikan adalah bahwa laki-laki yang sangat dirindukannya itu hadir lagi di depannya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan meraih wajah Sakura yang hangat. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh wajah yang sudah dirindukannya selama ini. Kulitnya yang pucat bertemu dengan kulit wajah Sakura yang kini memerah. Seolah tidak ingin melepas gadis itu lagi, Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajah Sakura dan langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan erat. Bibirnya yang dingin karena air hujan mulai berpagutan dengan bibir Sakura yang hangat. Sakura tidak pernah berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki manapun selama ini. Jadi dia merasa sedikit aneh saat merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya sambil sesekali menghisapnya perlahan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak sensasi aneh yang kini membuat perutnya tergelitik. Dia menikmati setiap sentuhan laki-laki itu padanya. Saat tangan kekar Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengeratkannya pelukannya padanya..

Mereka berdua sama-sama haus akan cinta yang belum pernah mereka rasakan. Mereka berdua sama-sama sedang dilanda perasaaan cinta menggebu yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelum ini. Saling memagut bibir satu sama lain belum memuaskan hasrat mereka.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Dia merasakan sensasi dingin yang aneh saat lidah mereka bertemu. Tapi saat lidahnya saling bertaut dengan lidah Sasuke, Sakura merasakan dadanya berdesir cepat sekali. Dia membalas ciuman Sasuke yang semakin liar sambil sesekali mendesah pelan.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah. Napas mereka beradu. Mata emerald Sakura bertemu dengan matanya dengan tatapan sayu. Dada Sasuke mulai membuncah lagi dan dia kembali memagut bibir Sakura. Kali ini ciumannya lebih liar dan membuat tubuh Sakura tambah panas seketika. Tangannya meremas pantat Sakura dengan gemas dan itu membuat Sakura mendesah pelan di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh Sakura sampai tubuh gadis itu terjatuh di atas tempat tidur yang sudah ditata rapi di belakangnya. Sakura terjatuh di atas kasurnya dan yukatanya tersingkap, memperlihatkan betis dan pahanya serta belahan dadanya. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai begitu saja di samping kepalanya. Dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan wajah kemerahan..

Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya berdiri terpana di tempatnya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan dia melihat sesuatu mulai menegang di bawah perutnya.

Sasuke menggeram pelan sebelum akhirnya melepas yukatanya yang basah dengan terburu dan membiarkan celananya tetap di tempatnya. Yukata itu terlepas begitu saja melewati kakinya. Sakura harus menahan diri susah payah untuk tidak memekik kaget saat melihat dada bidang Sasuke. Wajahnya benar-benar memanas sekarang.

Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Sakura. Rambut basahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan mata hitam onyx-nya menatap Sakura tajam. Dengan melihat matanya seperti itu saja membuat Sakura lemas.

"Kau milikku.." katanya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan dengan wajah merona merah.

Sasuke kembali meraih tengkuk Sakura dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Mereka kembali berciuman liar dengan kedua lidah yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Suara gemuruh hujan di luar meredam bunyi decakan lidah mereka ketika saling bertaut dengan liar. Dan juga desahan dan erangan Sakura saat tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Sakura.

Hanya menahan dirinya untuk tidak buru-buru saat dia mendengar Sakura mendesah lebih keras begitu tangannya menyentuh payudaranya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh bagian wanita manapun sebelum ini, dan dia baru menyadari kalau tubuh Sakura begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya ingin menyentuh semua titik tanpa terlewatkan.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendesah lebih dari ini..." kata Sasuke dengan sebuah seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan napas tersengal.

"Lakukan.. apa maumu. Aku milikmu.. AHHH!" Sakura mengerang saat Sasuke meremas kedua payudaranya. Ini gila, Kami-sama.. Tapi aku menginginkannya.. Aku menginginkannya seutuhnya.. batin Sakura.

Sasuke melepas yukata milik Sakura dan melemparnya sembarangan dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau akan menyesal berkata seperti itu, Sakura.." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menahan desahannya saat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Sasuke di tubuhnya semakin liar. Tubuh mereka berdua sama panasnya padahal di luar sedang hujan lebat. Tapi baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak peduli dengan itu. Mereka hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaan mereka masing.

Di luar kamar itu, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Diiringi desauan angin yang memainkan daun-daun yang tumbuh di pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka setelah lama tidak berjumpa. Suara desahan dan erangan memenuhi kamar itu disertai bunyi perpaduan dua tubuh mereka. Hujan meredam suara mereka sehingga tidak terdengar dari luar.

Malam sudah beranjak naik dan sudah berlalu setengahnya, saat hujan sudah reda. Tapi suara desahan dan erangan masih terdengar dari dalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

**Seoul. Saat Ini.**

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku membuka mataku dan rasanya dunia langsung berputar dengan hebat di sekelilingku. Bau asam di hidungku masih samar-samar tercium dan langsung membuat perutku bergejolak. Rasa mual tiba-tiba menyerangku. Kepalaku masih berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan saat aku mencoba membuka mataku lebih lebar. Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dan bau pengap langsung tercium. Aku bisa merasa udara di sekelilingku dipenuhi dengan debu-debu lembut yang tidak bergerak. Dan aku baru menyadari beberapa saat kemudian, saat merasa ada yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku dengan kencang. Sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba meluncur dengan cepat ke perutku. Aku membeku di tempat. Apa ini? Kenapa kakiku diikat? Aku berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tanganku, tapi sepertinya percuma. Ikatannya erat sekali.

Hah! Aku ada di mana sekarang? Aku memicingkan mata dan mencoba menatap ke sekilingku dengan lebih jelas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada di mana sekarang. Semua yang ada di sekelilingku hanya gelap dan hanya ada satu jendela kecil di salah satu sudut ruangan. Jendela itu letaknya agak jauh di atas dan salah satu kayunya sudah patah. Hujan sedang turun di luar sana. Sepertinya agak deras. Aku bisa mendengar suara guyuran air hujan di luar sana.

"Ah.. Sudah sadar rupanya.. Sakura Haruno..." terdengar suara seorang laki-laki di salah satu sudut ruangan. Aku tersentak kaget. Aku masih tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki di salah satu sudut gelap di ruangan itu. Mataku belum terbiasa dengan tempat yang gelap seperti ini. Aku memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas saat langkah kaki itu mulai mendekat ke arahku.

"Tidak bisa melihat, eh?" kata laki-laki itu. Aku terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi terang oleh cahaya api yang muncul secara magis di pojok ruangan.

Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku itu. Laki-laki itu mengenakan jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi hitamnya dan rambut pirang dengan poni menutupi dahinya. Aku tercengang. Laki-laki ini.. Bukankah dia laki-laki yang aku temui beberapa waktu lalu di perusahaan kopi milik kekasih Ino itu?

"Ingat padaku?" tanyanya dengan senyum dingin tersungging di bibirnya.

Aku tidak segera menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kau kaget 'kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba berada di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu, masih dengan senyum dingin di wajahnya. Aku membeku di tempatku. Suasana di ruangan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin sekali. Dingin yang ganjil.. Suara gemuruh petir mulai terdengar bersahutan di luar ruangan.

"Aku hanya ingin memancing Sasuke ke sini..." kata laki-laki itu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap laki-laki itu. Di tempat yang gelap seperti ini, kulitnya yang putih itu kelihatan pucat sekali.

"Kau bingung 'kan? Apa kau belum mengingatnya, Sakura Senju? Uchiha Sasuke. Ingatanmu masih belum kembali? Atau.. Kau memang sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang laki-laki ini?" laki-laki itu masih menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

Aku menggeleng keras-keras. Setelah Sasuke, sekarang laki-laki ini yang memanggilku dengan nama 'Senju'.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu..." kataku dengan suara gemetar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa suaraku bisa bergetar. Tapi tidak dipungkiri kalau aku sedang ketakutan sekarang. Ada seorang laki-laki gila di depanku, dan tubuhku terikat di kursi kayu yang membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Keterlaluan kalau sampai aku tidak ketakutan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ahh, benar juga.. Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, Nona. Kalau Romeo-mu itu sudah datang..." kata laki-laki itu seraya tersenyum penuh seringai.

Dadaku seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu. Mataku terbelalak menatap laki-laki di depanku ini. Apa katanya tadi? Romeo? Apa hubungannya aku dengan.. Tunggu! Perutku rasanya seperti sedang disiram dengan timah panas saat ini. Romeo.. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kutukan keluarga Senju itu?

Kepalaku kembali berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?" laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada dingin. Wajahnya yang pucat itu terus menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi datar. Membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak.

Ada sesuatu yang dibanting dengan keras di luar ruangan ini dan membuatku kembali terlonjak kaget sekaligus ketakutan. Tapi laki-laki di depanku sama sekali tidak bereaksi dan justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil terus menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Akhirnya.. Dia datang.." katanya pelan. Sebuah senyuman licik kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

Aku merasakan dadaku menjadi sesak dengan tiba-tiba. Ada sensasi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan yang mendesak-desak dalam dadaku. Oh, perasaan aneh apa ini? Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar ada suara langkah kaki terburu di luar ruangan ini. Tapi, ada hawa dingin yang aneh yang tiba-tiba merambati tubuhku dengan sangat cepat. Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa dan suara berderak mengerikan terdengar, disusul suara pintu yang jatuh ke lantai dengan sangat keras.

Aku terpekik kaget dan seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan langkah terburu.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke.. Sepupuku tersayang..." laki-laki di depanku ini berbalik dan melihat ke arah seorang laki-laki lain bertubuh tinggi yang baru saja muncul dari pintu yang baru saja didobrak degan paksa itu.

Aku kembali membeku di tempat. Mataku terbelalak menatap sosok tinggi yang baru datang itu. Ada apa lagi ini? Batinku. Pikiranku sekarang berkecamuk jadi satu. Aku belum selesai mencerna maksud laki-laki berkulit putih di depanku ini, dan sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu, Sasuke Uchiha? Atau, seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Atau saudara kembarnya. Entahlah.. Siapa saja, tolong aku..

"Kau.. Kau.. Bagaimana bisa?" laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menatap laki-laki di depanku ini dengan pandangan luar biasa kaget sekaligus ngeri. Aku mendengar tawa dingin pelan dari mulut laki-laki di depanku.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget? Kau tidak merindukan sepupumu ini setelah beratus-ratus tahun tidak bertemu? Apa hanya gadis ini yang kau rindukan?" laki-laki itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arahku. Aku terbelalak kaget karena dia menunjukku tiba-tiba. Aku? Kenapa denganku? Batinku semakin bingung.

"Kau... Benarkah.. Kau Naruto?" pandangan mata Sasuke mengarah lurus ke arah laki-laki di depanku.

"Apa aku berubah banyak? Apa aku terlalu tampan di matamu sekarang? Ya, inilah aku.. Naruto, saudara sepupumu, yang sangat kau sayangi, sebelum kau bertemu dengan gadis ini.." laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengerling sinis ke arahku.

Apa? Aku semakin merasa seperti orang bodoh. Jadi laki-laki tinggi itu benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha yang selama ini aku kenal? Aku menggeleng tak percaya dan hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan takut. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi laki-laki ini berkali-kali menunjukku seolah aku ini adalah orang pertama yang harus disalahkan ke dalam urusan mereka. Ini tidak adil.

"Naruto? Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya masih terus mengarah pada orang bernama Naruto ini. Ada sebuah luapan kerinduan dalam matanya yang gelap itu. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya sekuat mungkin.

"Bukankah kau yang membuatku masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang? Oh, kenapa aku ada di sini? Tentu saja untuk membalaskan dendammu. Membunuh keturunan Senju 'kan? Menghabisi mereka satu per satu..." Naruto berkata dengan nada rendah yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Apa katanya barusan? Membunuhku? Aku merasa seluruh persendianku melemas. Pikiranku mulai berkeliaran ke mana-mana.

Benar. Tidak ada tempat untuk lari lagi. Tubuhku terikat dan aku bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan ini sekuat apapun aku mencoba. Aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana sekarang. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat percakapan dua laki-laki yang tidak aku kenal di depanku ini dengan mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan membunuh gadis ini?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau akan melarangku? Gadis ini bukan Sakura yang kau cintai itu. Gadis ini bahkan tidak mengingatmu sama sekali.. Jadi, kenapa? Dia keturunan Senju 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnnya dari awal?" Naruto balik bertanya. Aku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah nyawa seorang manusia? Kenapa mereka membicarakannya dengan santai seolah aku ini hewan ternak yang siap dipenggal kapan saja untuk santapan makan malam?

Aku tidak peduli pada gadis bernama Senju Sakura yang mereka bicarakan itu. Yang pasti.. Mereka pasti salah orang. Aku tidak tahu menahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan sekarang mereka membicarakan tentang pembunuhan terhadapku. Itu benar-benar tidak bisa dinalar. Aku salah apa pada mereka?

"Tunggu! Naruto.. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Cih.. Kau pikir siapa aku? Kau pikir aku seperti manusia? Aku bisa membaca ramalan itu. Saat Kabuto mengatakan padaku tentang kutukan itu. Aku tahu saat ini pasti akan datang. Saat kau akan bangkit lagi untuk membalaskan dendammu," jelas Naruto.

Kepalaku kembali berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kutukan itu? Kau bahkan tidak ada di sana saat tragedi itu terjadi.." Sasuke menatap Naruto lurus-lurus.

"Kau lupa dengan darah dagingmu, ya? Siapa yang membawanya lari saat manusia mulai menyerang benteng kita? Aku yang membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat mengerikan itu..." jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

Sasuke terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara di antara kedua laki-laki itu. Mereka seolah tidak memperdulikan dengan kehadiranku lagi dan tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Dan aku masih tetap terdiam dengan kebingungan luar biasa sambil menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Kau bahkan belum pernah melihat darah dagingmu sendiri? Tidak ada gunanya. Aku meninggalkannya saat anak itu sudah beranjak besar. Karena dia manusia. Keturunan manusia tepatnya.. Darah vampir yang kau turunkan hanya sedikit dan perasaan manusia-nya membuatku muak," jawab Naruto santai.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pernyataan laki-laki berwajah pucat di depanku. Vampir? Jadi mereka benar-benar ada?

"Jadi, Sasuke.. Kau sangat membenci manusia terutama keluarga Senju 'kan? Gadis ini keturunan keluarga itu. Kau tahu itu.. Bunuh dia.." Naruto mengerling ke arahku sekilas.

Aku terkesiap. Ada pandangan benci dalam bola matanya saat melihat ke arahku.

Kini aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri yang sedang berdegup dengan irama yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kedua tanganku yang masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuhku ini sekarang bergetar saat kedua laki-laki itu menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Aku tidak bisa.." terdengar sebuah jawaban pelan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ah, sudah aku duga.. Kau masih memikirkan gadis itu 'kan? Tapi lihat dia. Dia bukan gadis itu. Apa kau melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari mata gadis ini, sama seperti Sakura yang kau cintai itu menatapmu? Tidak 'kan? Kau habisi dia sekarang, dan kita selesaikan keluarga Senju yang lain setelah ini," kata Naruto.

Aku mengerjapkan mata menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Apa mereka serius? Tidak. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun yang aku punya kalau ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari situasi seperti ini sekarang. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mataku bertemu dengan mata Sasuke.

Apa dia akan benar-benar membunuhku? Matanya yang gelap itu masih menatapku untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap laki-laki bernama Naruto di depannya. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang tertinggal di dalam diriku. Entah itu apa.. Walau hanya untuk beberapa saat, tapi pandangan mata laki-laki itu membuat perasaanku sedikit nyaman. Dan aku merasa, aku pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Entah kapan.. Apa hanya dalam mimpiku? Walaupun hanya sesaat, tapi perasaan aneh ini kuat sekali bertahan di pikiranku.

"Apa aku perlu meyakinkanmu kalau Sakura yang ada di depanmu ini bukan Sakura yang kau temui beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Eh?"

Sebuah senyum samar tersungging di bibir Naruto.

"Dia bukan Sakura-mu.. Kau akan sadar tentang itu kalau aku memperlihatkanmu sesuatu yang akan membuatmu kaget sebentar lagi," kata Naruto dengan seringain yang lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya.

Suasana di sekelilingku tiba-tiba menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Entah karena kebetulan atau bagaimana, tapi aku merasa hujan semakin deras di luar sana, suara gemuruh petir bahkan terdengar semakin keras. Aku menatap sekeliling dan udara di sekitarku menjadi sangat dingin, seperti ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menyalakan pendingin ruangan di luar sana. Tapi tidak ada alat seperti itu 'kan? Lampu di ruangan ini bahkan tidak menyala, hanya ada api yang entah bagaimana masih bisa menyala padahal angin sudah berhembus masuk ke ruangan sejak pintu dirobohkan Sasuke.

"Memperlihatkan apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada agak tinggi.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu hening dan hanya ada hawa dingin yang semakin lama semakin menusuk menembus kulitku. Dinginnya sampai ke tulang-tulangku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya hawa dingin ini padahal sekarang bukan musim dingin.

Sebuah perasaan takut tiba-tiba kembali menyergapku. Ada sesuatu di ruangan itu yang menciptakan hawa dingin yang ganjil ini dan membuatku kembali merasa takut. Tapi.. Apa? Bahkan hanya ada kami bertiga di ruangan ini. Setidaknya, di tempat yang benar-benar kelihatan.

"Keluarlah, Sakura.. Sasuke-mu sudah datang..." kata Naruto kemudian, sambil menatap salah satu sudut ruangan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat dan hanya ruang gelap yang hampa.

Aku bergidik sendiri saat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki pelan. Suara sepatu kayu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai keras dan dingin di ruangan itu mulai terdengar mendekat dari sudut yang gelap itu. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Pikiranku mulai berkecamuk tidak karuan dan jantungku mulai berdegup semakin cepat. Apa itu?

Awalnya yang aku lihat adalah seseorang mengenakan _geta_ yang sering digunakan orang jaman dahulu dan bawahan baju kimono bermotif bunga sakura muncul dari kegelapan. Tapi saat sosok itu semakin berjalan maju ke depan menuju tempat yang lebih terang, jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menancap ulu hatiku dengan sangat keras.

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya menatap wajah sosok yang sudah berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sosok gadis yang mengenakan gaun kimono panjang itu menatap hampa ke arahku. Aku membeku di tempat saat melihat seseorang dengan wajah sangat mirip denganku sedang menatapku. Kepalaku rasanya mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi dan aku merasa sekelilingku mulai berputar. Siapa gadis ini?

Sepertinya yang bereaksi sama denganku hanya Sasuke. Dia bahkan seperti tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Berkali-kali dia menatapku dan gadis itu bergantian dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Oh, aku tidak tahu... Yang pasti.. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan udara di sekelilingku serasa dihisap dengan cepat sekali dan itu membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali dan aku seperti berada di ruangan kedap udara. Mulutku terbuka berusaha untuk mencari-cari udara, tapi sia-sia. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk menarik napas.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" aku masih bisa mendengar suara Sasuke berteriak di dekatku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Pandanganku kembali kabur.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Kehadiran Sakura membuat tubuh Sakura yang sekarang bereaksi.." ujar Naruto.

Aku tidak peduli! Hentikan ini.. Biarkan aku bernapas... Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi napasku sudah semakin menipis dan badanku rasanya lemas sekali..

Ah! Kepalaku berdenyut semakin cepat. Aku merasa ruangan di sekeliligku mulai kabur saat aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku..

"SAKURA~~!"

Namaku? Benarkah suara itu sedang memanggilku? Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan segala sakit di kepalaku dan masih berusaha mencari udara. Tapi aku tidak sanggup lagi..

.

.

**TBC.**

**Hihi.. Maaf ya? Saya gak tahu gimana caranya ngetag tokoh biar nanti masuk ke arsip. Kemarin ada yang nyaranin. Tapi saya nggak tahu.. Kalau ada yang tahu, saya mohon pencerahannya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning : Mature Contents. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**[Ino]**

Aku melihat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya pagi ini lengkap dengan mantel panjang dan mengenakan topi rajutnya yang menutupi sebagian rambut sebahunya. Dia tidak menatapku dan hanya melewatiku yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menikmati kopi pagiku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Sakura? Mau ke mana?" tanyaku bingung.

Sakura berhenti dengan sikap kaku dan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Aku semakin mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Aku akan pulang ke Jepang hari ini..." katanya singkat.

"Oh? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus heran.

"Urusanku sudah selesai.." jawab Sakura seraya berlalu dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Sakura agak berubah dua hari ini. Dia menjadi lebih diam dan banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Tentu saja itu aneh. Sakura tidak pernah betah tinggal lama dalam satu waktu apalagi mengurung diri di kamar. Jadi menurutku aneh sekali kalau tiba-tiba dia bersikap seperti ini padaku. Apa dia marah padaku karena aku tidak pulang dan lupa meninggalkan kunci apartemen dua hari yang lalu? Tapi Sakura juga baru muncul setelah aku sudah membersihkan apartemen pagi harinya, dan dia muncul dengan wajah pucat dan sudah menatapku dengan pandangan dingin yang seolah menatapku seperti orang asing. Aku bahkan tidak berani bertanya dari mana dia malam sebelumnya. Sakura langsung masuk kamarnya dan tidak keluar sampai makan malam.

Dan wajar saja kalau aku kaget dan luar biasa heran kalau hari ini dia tiba-tiba bilang akan pulang ke Jepang dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Karena setahuku, dia belum menyelesaikan laporannya. Aneh 'kan?

Sakuraa keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa saat kemudian, dan aku segera meneguk kopi di cangkirku dan bersikap seolah semua normal seperti biasanya. Sakura tidak menyapaku dan hanya berjalan melewatiku sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Ponselku yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja kerjaku tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan keras dan membuatku sedikit terlonjak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus terlonjak dan merasa kaget dengan tiba-tiba, tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.. sikap Sakura yang dingin itu membawa suasana hening yang ganjil sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan segera mengangkat ponsel yang berdering makin keras itu. Aku tahu dari siapa telepon itu. Suara dering khusus untuk panggilan dari Sai.

"Hallo, Sai-kun. Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Ino.. Bisa kau ke sini sebentar?" suara Sai terdengar aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Begini.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba ke sini. Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya mengatasi seorang gadis yang menangis. Bisakah kau ke sini sekarang?" tanya Sai dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Apa maksudmu? Gadis yang menangis siapa?" aku bertanya dengan nada agak sinis.

"Hei! Jangan marah dulu.. Gadis ini, Park Yoo Ri. Dia tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan menangis di depanku. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya.. Tapi dia bilang, sepertinya Sasuke sedang ada masalah serius," kata Sai.

Aku mengerutkan kening heran.

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Tapi, ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau cepat ke sini.. Aku tidak paham apa yang dikatakan gadis ini," kata Sai.

"Iya, iya.. Aku akan segera ke sana..." kataku. Aku menutup teleponku dan segera mengambil jaketku.

Sesaat aku menatap pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup rapat. Ada perasaan ragu untuk meninggalkan Sakura tanpa memberitahunya. Ah, tapi memberitahunya pun sepertinya hanya akan ditanggapi dengan sikap dingin. Jadi, aku segera keluar dari apartemen setelah memakai mantel dan menyambar tas berpergianku yang masih tergeletak di kursi kerjaku.

.

.

.

**Sendai. Jepang. Jaman Edo.**

Sakura menatap keluar jendela untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menutup jendela kamarnya dengan berat hati. Salju turun agak lebat malam ini dan membuat jalanan setapak di samping kamarnya dipenuhi dengan salju yang menumpuk. Hutan di seberang kamarnya kelihatan kering dan mencekam, karena pepohonnya belum ditumbuhi daun sejak musim gugur dan menyisakan ranting-ranting yang mencuat ke segala arah. Salju menumpuk di masing-masing ranting dan membuat suasana hutan itu terkesan semakin dingin dan mencekam. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu menutup jendela kamarnya dan suasana kamarnya yang hangat kembali menyelimutinya. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas panjang sebelum beranjak ke tempat tidur. Dua pelayan wanita yang merapikan tempat tidurnya langsung menyingkir saat Sakura berjalan ke tempat tidur berkelambu itu.

"Tempat tidurnya sudah selesai, Nona.." ujar salah satu pelayan yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari Sakura. Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia akan mengorbankan apapun yang dimilikinya kalau dia bisa bertukar posisi dengan gadis ini saat ini.

"Tuan Muda Hyuuga akan segera kemari..." kata gadis itu seraya membungkukkan badan untuk undur diri. Sakura ingin menahannya dan memintanya untuk tinggal di sini menemaninya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Ini bukan rumah keluarga Senju, di mana dia bisa meminta apa saja para pelayan. Ini adalah rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Sakura memejamkan mata seraya menghela napas panjang.

Dia lelah sekali setelah melakukan upacara panjang di hari pernikahannya dengan anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga seharian ini. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Walaupun Hyuuga Neji adalah pemuda yang menarik dan menjadi idaman banyak gadis di kota ini, tapi Sakura bukanlah salah satu gadis yang mengidolakannya. Dia tidak mencintainya. Dia mencintai orang lain yang sekarang berada jauh darinya.

Sakura menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang kini menggenggam yukatanya dengan erat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya yang rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan untuk sekedar menarik napas saja rasanya sulit sekali. Bayangan wajah Sasuke memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Sedang apa Sasuke saat ini? Apa surat yang dia titipkan pada Kabuto kemarin sampai padanya? Hah.. Tapi mengingat salju yang turun terus menerus beberapa hari ini, rasanya tidak mungkin. Sakura kembali membuang napas dengan berat.

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya dan suara seorang pemuda terdengar setelah itu.

"Sakura-san, aku masuk.."

Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Dia menatap jendela kamarnya dengan ragu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus kabur sekarang? Oh, tidak... batinnya mulai bergejolak tidak karuan.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi masuk ke kamarnya dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tadi digelung rapi ke atas sekarang sudah dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Mata lavendernya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. Sakura mengangguk membalas tersenyum dengan senyuman tipis. Pemuda Hyuuga bernama Neji yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya ini hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Dia lalu duduk di samping Sakura dan itu semakin membuat Sakura membeku di tempatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-san? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Neji lembut.

"Eh? Tid-tidak..." jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau pucat? Apa kau kelelahan karena upacaranya sepanjang hari?" tanya Neji lagi. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah.. Mungkin.. Iya.." jawab Sakura ragu.

"Ah, aku mengerti... Tapi, kau tidak lelah 'kan untuk malam ini?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Neji dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Bukankah kita sudah menjadi suami istri? Ya.. Kau tahu.. Apa yang dilakukan suami istri setelah upacara pernikahan selesai.. Tanda kalau kita sudah jadi pasangan suami istri.." jawab Neji.

Sakura mulai mengerti dan dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"T-tunggu, Neji-san.. Begini.. Aku rasa tidak bisa sekarang," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat.

Neji menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku sedang.. Kau tahu, urusan perempuan setiap bulan.." jawab Sakura cepat-cepat. Dia melempar senyum minta maaf kepada Neji.

Ada segurat kekecewaan di wajah Neji. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah. Karena dia telah berbohong pada pemuda baik hati ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Sakura sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa apapun padanya.

Neji berdiri dari tempatnya dan dia menatap Sakura untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku rasa kau mungkin kelelahan. Istirahatlah.." ujar Neji dengan lembut. Dia menunduk dan mengecup kening Sakura untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Setelah pintu tertutup dan Sakura memastikan Neji sudah menjauh dari kamarnya, baru dia bisa bernapas lega.

Kali ini mungkin dia bisa bernapas lega, tapi dia tidak bisa selamanya membohongi Neji seperti ini terus. Lama kelamaan, lambat laun dia harus membiasakan diri untuk membaur dengan kehidupan di sini dan menjadi salah satu keluarga ini. Dan tentu saja.. melupakan Sasuke.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Meminta kamar sendiri dan harus menghadap ke hutan ini saja sudah membuat banyak orang curiga, apalagi kalau dia harus menjauh dari Neji terus menerus. Apa sampai di sini saja? Apa memang dia harus menyerah sampai di sini? Tidak bisa begini terus menerus.

Sebuah suara ketukan pelan membuat tubuhnya membeku untuk beberapa saat. Sakura diam tak bergerak. Lalu dia mendengar lagi, sebuah ketukan pelan, tiga kali.. Bukan berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Tapi dari jendela kamarnya. Sakura mengenal nada ketukan ini. Lalu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan dengan langkah tergesa dia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnnya. Dadanya mulai berdegup tidak karuan dan dia membuka pengganjal jendelanya dengan tidak sabar. Jendelanya terbuka lebar dan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang mulai menampar pipinya saat dia membuka jendela kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum samar saat dia melihat sosok tinggi yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri tepat di samping jendelanya. Wajahnya tertutup kain hitam panjang yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tapi Sakura sangat mengenalinya.

"Kau datang?" tanyanya. Sosok itu menurunkan tudung kepalanya dan wajah Sasuke yang putih pucat langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Boleh aku masuk, Nyonya Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Kalau kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu sekali lagi, aku tidak akan membukakan jendela ini untukmu," kata Sakura kesal. Dia mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya sebelum akhirnya dia menutup lagi jendela di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi hangat dan sedikit hening saat Sakura menutup jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka, dan bahkan Sasuke masih membelakangi Sakura untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri bertatapan dengan Sakura.

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau ingin aku menemuimu malam ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tidak menatapnya. Dia hanya menatap jendela kamarnya yang sudah tertutup dan tidak berani menatap laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Bukan begitu.. Tapi kau sudah menikah. Dan tidak pantas untukku..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" potong Sakura cepat-cepat. Dia sendiri kaget dengan suaranya yang menjadi sekeras itu. Tapi dia sudah menahan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa hari ini.

Sasuke menatap Sakura kaget. Ada sebuah ketegasan di mata gadis di depannya ini. Antara sebuah ketegasan dan sebuah keputus asaan yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Sakura..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini. Kau tahu itu.. Aku tidak bisa memilih. Dan harus tetap seperti ini..." ujar Sakura putus asa. Dia menahan segala luka yang kini bercokol di tenggorokannya.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang 'kan? Aku milikmu.. Kau ingat itu? Aku sudah menjadi milikmu. Dan akan tetap seperti itu. Katakan seperti itu sekali lagi, Sasuke.." kata Sakura dengan pandangan memohon ke arah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu balas menatap Sakura iba. Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak kalau beberapa hari ini hanya gadis ini yang memenuhi pikirannya, dan hatinya sangat terluka saat tahu kalau pernikahannya dengan anak saudagar itu tetap dilaksanakan.

Dia menatap Sakura lekat. Gadis itu sudah berani menatapnya sekarang. Dan untuk sesaat mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain tanpa ada satu pun kata yang terlontar. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang berdentum-dentum dengan keras dalam dirinya saat melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut seperti itu. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan ini. Sakura sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya yang mulai menguasai dirinya saat ini.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan hampir memeluk tubuh gadis itu saat dia menyadari sesuatu dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya padanya.

"Kau sudah jadi istri orang lain.." jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Itu benar. Tapi perasaanku tetap sama. Kalau aku masih mencintaimu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dia memang tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya kalau dia sangat mencintai gadis itu, apapun yang terjadi. Sakura ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya mengelilingi tubuh laki-laki itu dengan erat.

Sasuke kemudian meraih wajah Sakura untuk mencium bibir gadis itu sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke menahan keinginannya dan hanya menatap Sakura tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia menghindari tatapan mata Sakura tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sebuah usapan lembut menyentuh wajahnya yang dingin dan membuatnya mau tak mau kembali menatap wanita muda di depannya itu. Sakura masih menatapnya lekat denga mata hijau emeraldnya yang indah.

"Ini hari pernikahanku. Buat aku merasakan menjadi seorang pengantin.." kata Sakura. Dia mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan Sasuke dan mendekatkan ke tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut yukata. Dia mengarahkan tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kita mengulanginya lagi malam itu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan yang lebih menyerupai bisikan yang menggoda di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya. Dia merasakan desir lembut yang berubah menjadi degupan kencang yang makin lama makin kencang dan membuncah tidak karuan dalam dirinya. Sebelum dia sempat berbuat sesuatu, Sakura sudah meraih wajahnya dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya mencium bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Malam ini... dan juga malam-malam selanjutnya.. Aku tetap menjadi pengantinmu.." bisik Sakura setelah melepas ciumannya.

Sasuke merasa semua darah di seluruh tubuhnya mulai menggelegak tidak karuan. Organ intim di pangkal pahanya sudah berdenyut-denyut teringat dengan malam panas mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekali lagi, dia menginginkan wanita di depannya ini lebih dari apapun. Semua yang dimilikinya.. Dengan tidak sabar dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menjatuhkannya dengan lembut ke atas tempat tidurnya, membuat yukata yang dipakai wanita ini sedikit tersingkap. Sasuke tidak peduli dia berada di mana sekarang, dan kenyataan kalau Sakura sudah menjadi milik orang lain membuatnya semakin kesal. Tidak! Sakura tetap milikku! Batinnya tegas. Dan hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini.. batinnya.

Tangannya mulai menarik kelambu di samping tempat tidur dan membuat kelambunya menutupi sekeliling tempat tidur, sementara bibirnya mulai mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh hasrat.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendesah dan meneriakkan namaku lagi, Sakura.. Tidak peduli kau istrinya siapa sekarang.." kata Sasuke, di sela-sela ciumannya. Kedua tangannya mulai menyingkap yukata yang dipakai Sakura dan membuat tubuh Sakura terlihat sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah dan napasnya yang sudah tersengal karena ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuh Sakura.

"Dan ini.. semuanya adalah milikku.." katanya seraya meraih salah satu payudara Sakura dan meremasnya dengan gemas. Sakura mengerang tertahan.

"Lakukan.. Apapun yang kau mau..." desahnya.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai lebar. Mata hitamnya menatap tubuh Sakura dengan penuh kelaparan. Dia memang seorang vampir. Tapi dia tidak menginginkan darah wanita ini untuk kepuasaannya. Dia menginginkan tubuhnya, cintanya dan hasrat mereka untuk bersatu.

Dan malam yang dingin itu pun menjadi malam yang panas dan panjang untuk mereka.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu sepanjang malam, kecuali seorang laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di sebuah ranting besar di salah satu pohon di hutan dekat rumah itu. Laki-laki itu tidak bergerak, dan hanya menatap kamar yang pencahayaannya mulai meredup itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Cepat atau lambat... Kalian akan berakhir juga nanti..." katanya pelan.

Dia berdiri di atas dahan pohon itu, dan dengan gerakan cepat, secepat kibasan jubah hitamnya, laki-laki itu bergerak melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Seoul. Saat ini..**

**[INO]**

Aku menatap gadis di depanku dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan. Tapi gadis di depanku ini hanya menunduk dan tidak menatap ke arahku. Aku menatap Sai dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sama bingungnya denganku. Sai angkat bahu sambil menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

"Yoo Ri-_ssi_.. Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi?" tanyaku sopan.

Gadis di depanku akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dan wajah penuh penyesalan. Wajah cantiknya kelihatan lebih cantik tanpa make up seperti ini.

"Ah, aku benar-benar menyesal, Ino-_ssi_.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Sasuke-kun sudah berubah. Benar-benar berubah.." jawab Yoo Ri dengan raut wajah muram. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Berubah bagaimana? Apa sikapnya padamu tidak seperti dulu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Yoo Ri mengangguk mantap.

"Iya. Tapi.. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya.." katanya ragu-ragu.

"Ada yang salah bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Yoo Ri berdehem pelan.

"Begini.. Awalnya, mungkin karena sikapku yang mulai agak sedikit menjauh darinya. Maksudku, iya.. Aku sudah berencana akan memutuskan hubungan ini. Karena, aku rasa.. sifat kami terlalu sama. Dan karena desakan orangtuaku agar dia cepat-cepat melamarku, tapi aku rasa Sasuke-kun belum sama sekali memikirkan hal itu. Sedangkan aku hanya ingin kepastian. Dan lagipula, kami sama-sama keras dan sama-sama egois, jadi.. Aku pikir, aku harus segera mengakhiri hubungan ini. Lalu kami mulai menjauh satu sama lain. Dan aku mulai dekat dengan mantan kakak tingkatku di universitas. Tapi bukan itu! Maksudku, aku pikir Sasuke-kun sudah tahu tentang ini.. Dan dia juga punya pikiran yang sama denganku.." jelas Yoo Ri panjang lebar.

"Lalu.. Apa masalahnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sikap Sasuke-kun.. agak aneh. Di lain waktu, dia adalah Sasuke-kun yang biasa, yang selalu tersenyum pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Tapi di waktu-waktu yang lain, dia tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan seperti tidak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin Sasuke-kun sedang ada masalah di kantornya. Tapi setelah aku bertanya pada Sai, pekerjaannya baik-baik saja. Makanya aku jadi cemas," jelas Yoo Ri. Raut kecemasan tergurat jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun sedang punya masalah serius? Mungkin dia tidak mau memutuskan hubungan denganmu. Keluargamu sudah mengenalnya 'kan?" aku menduga.

"Tidak. Sasuke-kun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hanya saja.. Begini.. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah surat saat aku berkunjung ke apartemennya beberapa waktu yang lalu," kata Yoo Ri. Dia menatapku dengan sikap salah tingkah.

"Surat? Surat apa? Dia tidak dipecat dari pekerjaannya 'kan?" aku menoleh ke arah Sai yang balas menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tidak. Bukan itu.. Tapi surat kunjungan. Aku rasa.. Yang dia kunjungi adalah dokter muda yang baru-baru ini membuka praktik medis di dekat apartemennya. Dokter Shino Aburame, seorang psikiatris muda yang bekewarganegaraan Jepang," Yoo Ri mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan menatapku penuh cemas.

Aku mengerjapkan mata sekali.

"Psikiatris? Kenapa dia harus mengunjungi seorang psikiatris?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Makanya, itu alasan kenapa aku mencemaskannya. Sasuke-kun tidak pernah seperti ini semenjak aku mengenalnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia berubah banyak akhir-akhir ini," sahut Yoo Ri.

"Bukankah.. seseorang akan pergi ke psikiatris, kalau dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya? Kondisi kejiwaannya? Yang aku lihat di televisi seringnya seperti itu.." kata Sai tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu maksudnya, Sasuke-kun sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat berat sampai harus pergi ke seorang psikiatris?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi.. Mungkin kemungkinannya seperti itu.." jawab Sai seraya angkat bahu.

Dering ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam tasku. Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku dan melihat layar ponselku dengan dahi berkerut. Nomor asing?

"Siapa?" tanya Sai. Aku menggeleng sebelum akhirnya aku angkat juga ponselku.

"Halo.." kataku.

"Ah, Ino!" sebuah seruan terdengar dari seberang. Aku mengenal suara ini.

"Sakura?" tanyaku memastikan.

"_Ne_! Ini aku.. Di mana kau sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada terburu.

"Aku menemui Sai. Ah, maaf tidak sempat berpamitan padamu. Aku buru-buru tadi," jawabku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"Kau bertanya aku di mana 'kan? Aku pikir kau tidak akan mendengarku, makanya aku langsung pergi tanpa bilang padamu," jelasku.

"Apa?" suara Sakura semakin meninggi.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba merasa ada yang tidak beres dari nada bicara Sakura. Lagipula, kenapa dia tidak menelponku dari ponselnya sendiri?

"Ino.. Dengar. Ini aku, Sakura. Begini, kalau aku ceritakan di sini, kau tidak akan percaya. Percayalah padaku.. Aku perlu tahu kau ada di mana. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus ke mana setelah ini. Untung saja aku hapal nomor ponselmu," kata Sakura dengan nada tidak sabar.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tengkukku merinding.

"Sakura.. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku ngeri.

"Aku tersesat. Aku tidak tahu aku berada di mana sekarang. Tasku tidak ada, begitu juga dengan ponselku. Untung ada gadis baik hati yang mau meminjamiku ponsel. Jadi aku bisa menghubungimu. Bisa kau jemput aku sekarang? Aku mohon.." suara Sakura terdengar memohon.

"Sakura! Jangan bercanda! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" aku merasa kesal dengan tiba-tiba. Aku sedang tidak ingin main-main saat ini, sementara gadis di depanku ini sedang meminta bantuanku.

"Apa? Main-main apa? Aku benar-benar tersesat sekarang. Ada orang jahat yang membawaku ke tempat ini," Sakura balas berkata dengan nada agak keras di seberang sana.

"Tentu saja kau main-main. Baru tadi pagi kau bilang padaku akan pulang ke Jepang, hari ini.. Sekarang kau bilang tersesat. Apa kau salah naik pesawat atau bagaimana?" sahutku dengan agak gusar.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak mendengar suara Sakura dari seberang, hanya suara laju kendaraan sedang berlalu lalang yang terdengar.

"Sakura?"

"Ino.. Aku belum pulang ke sana selama dua hari ini.." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Aish~! Kau bercanda lagi.. Hei~! Kau akan pulang ke Jepang jam berapa?" tanyaku enteng.

"Kumohon, sekarang pergi ke apartemenmu dan tahan Sakura yang ada di sana untuk tidak segera pulang ke Jepang. Aku mohon. Kita bertemu di sana. Mengerti?"

Aku belum mengucapkan apapun tapi telepon di seberang sudah dimatikan dan aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi menatap ponselku sendiri.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sai. Dia menatap khawatir ke arahku.

"Sai.. Apa seseorang bisa berubah menjadi orang lain dalam waktu singkat yang drastis?" tanyaku. Ada sebuah ketakutan yang tiba-tiba menyusup masuk ke dalam perasaanku.

"Eh?" Sai menatapku penuh tanya.

"Sai.. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang ke apartemen," kataku seraya bangkit dari tempat dudukku dengan buru-buru.

"Akan aku antar," kata Sai.

"Tapi Yoo Ri-_ssi_?" aku berbalik dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku akan pulang saja.. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarku," kata Yoo Ri.

"Kalau aku bertemu Sasuke, nanti akan aku tanyakan padanya. Kau tenang saja.." kata Sai mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ah, iya.. Terima kasih.." Yoo Ri membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya pamit undur diri. Sementara aku segera bergegas keluar dari kantor perusahaan kopi ini dengan langkah terburu. Pikiranku mulai dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang Sakura.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

.

.

.

**Sendai. Jepang. Masa Edo.**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya pagi ini karena merasakan rasa mual yang hebat di perutnya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya masih kosong dan gelap. Tempat tidur di sampingnya kosong dan jendela kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Sakura mendesah pelan. Dia mencari-cari yukatanya yang semalam dilempar begitu saja ke sembarang tempat. Yukatanya kini teronggok di sudut kamarnya. Dengan gerakan buru-buru dia menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan yukata itu dan segera berlari ke pojokan kamarnya. Ada sebuah baskom kayu sebagai tempat air hangat untuk merendam kakinya. Sakura merasakan perutnya mulai bergejolak dengan hebat dan rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Gadis itu segera memuntahkan isi perutnya berkali-kali.

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Batinnya bingung.

Dia merasakan rasa mual lagi dan mulai muntah lagi dengan hebat.

"Nona.. Nona, apa yang terjadi?" seorang gadis muda masuk dan menghampiri Sakura dengan tergopoh. Raut kecemasan tampak di wajahnya.

Sakura hanya mengibaskan tangannya ke arah gadis itu sambil masih terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Nona, kau sakit?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Sakura pelan. Dia terdiam. Menunggu rasa bergejolak di perutnya.

"Sudah tiga hari ini Anda seperti ini setiap pagi.. Apa perlu dipanggilkan tabib?" tanya gadis pelayan itu.

"Tidak perlu.." sahut Sakura lelah.

"Tentu saja perlu. Kau harus segera diperiksa!" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki di belakang mereka. Sakura tercekat. Dia melihat Neji sedang mengawasinya dengan pandang penuh kecemasan.

Sakura tidak bicara apa-apa saat Neji menghampirinya dan memegang dahinya.

"Panggilkan tabib. Wajahmu pucat sekali, Sakura.." katanya.

"Aku punya tabib langgananku. Rumahnya di pinggiran hutan di seberang. Namanya Kabuto. Aku mau dia yang memeriksaku," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat.

Neji mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Tapi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Neji secara langsung.

"Baiklah. Panggil dia.." perintah Neji pada pelayan wanita itu dengan sikap angkuh.

.

.

.

Kabuto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan gadis itu dengan sikap tegang. Sementara keluarga Hyuuga sedang menunggunya di belakangnya. Mereka menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yang dia lakukan sejak tadi. Tapi Kabuto tidak berani memberitahukan pada mereka apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura sekarang. Kabuto sangat tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Dia masih menatap Sakura, meminta penjelasan padanya. Tapi gadis itu hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, maaf.. Saya rasa, saya perlu melakukan pemeriksaan lebih mendalam. Kalau Anda berkenan, bolehkah hanya saya yang berada di ruangan ini bersama Nona Hyuuga? Saya harus melakukan beberapa metode modern untuk mengetahui detail penyakitnya," kata Kabuto, seraya berkata dengan sopan kepada keluarga Hyuuga.

Neji Hyuuga kelihatan tidak senang. Tapi wanita separuh baya yang sepertinya ibunya itu berhasil membujuknya untuk keluar ruangan. Setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada satupun orang yang ada di ruangan itu selain dirinya dan Sakura, barulah Kabuto berani bertanya pada Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi selama ini, Sakura?" tanyanya tajam.

"Eh?" Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Kau sedang mengandung sekarang..." jawab Kabuto singkat.

Sakura kelihatan kaget dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya membelalak menatap Kabuto dengan kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya terbata.

"Itu bukan anak Neji Hyuuga 'kan?" Kabuto berkata tajam padanya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Katakan.. Anak itu bukan anak manusia murni. Detak jantung yang aku rasakan.. berbeda dengan detak jantung manusia pada umumnya. Anak itu.. Anak Sasuke 'kan?" Kabuto menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura tidak bisa menghindari tatapan itu. Dia hanya menunduk menatap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Jadi benar? Ah, sudah aku duga!" Kabuto berseru dengan putus asa.

"K-kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan takut-takut kepadanya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura... Sekali seorang vampir tumbuh di rahim seseorang, entah itu rahim vampir atau manusia, dia tidak akan bisa dibunuh dengan cara apapun. Hanya pasak perak dan air suci yang bisa membunuhnya. Jadi, anak itu akan terus tumbuh, sebelum kau menusuknya dengan pasak perak yang diberi air suci," jelas Kabuto.

Sakura tercenung di tempatnya.

"Dan bukan itu saja.. Kau adalah manusia, dan anak itu memiliki darah vampir yang suka meminum darah manusia. Selama ada dalam kandunganmu, seorang bayi juga butuh asupan makanan. Dan bayi vampir selalu butuh darah manusia, dan itu darahmu.. Anak itu akan terus menerus mengisap darahmu, Sakura... Seharusnya kau turuti kata-kataku. Dari awal aku sudah bilang 'kan? Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan. Kecuali kau juga menjadi salah satu dari kami," kata Kabuto dengan nada frustasi.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia memejamkan mata dan merenungkan kata-kata Kabuto.

"Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini, Kabuto-_san_.." katanya kemudian.

"Apa?" Kabuto menatapnya kaget.

"Aku ingin anak ini tetap tumbuh dalam diriku dan lahir di dunia ini. Tapi aku masih ingin mempertahankan diriku sebagai seorang manusia," kata Sakura pelan.

"Itu sama saja kau bunuh diri, Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Anak itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama berada dalam kandunganmu. Dalam beberapa minggu, dia sudah akan lahir di dunia ini. Dan selama itu juga, darahmu akan habis dihisapnya.." kata Kabuto.

"Kabuto-_san_.. Aku mohon.. Keluarga Hyuuga akan mencurigaiku kalau aku terus berada di sini. Mereka akan tahu ini bukan anak Neji. Aku dan Neji belum pernah sekalipun berhubungan intim. Kalau aku tetap berada di sini dengan anak ini yang terus tumbuh, kemungkinan besar mereka akan membunuh anak ini dan juga.. Sasuke," Sakura menatap Kabuto dengan pandangan memohon. Matanya yang biasanya menyiratkan ketegasan sekarang hanya dipenuhi keputus asaan. Kabuto terdiam dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini.." kata Kabuto.

"Jangan.. Jangan memberitahunya. Jangan mengatakan apapun padanya.. Biarkan.."

"Apa katamu?" Kabuto menyela. "Itu anak kalian berdua.."

Sakura menunduk.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi biarkan saja.. Sasuke akan berbuat nekat kalau dia sampai tahu ini. Aku tidak mau, dia juga ikut diasingkan oleh ayahnya karena ini.. Kabuto-san.. Aku mohon, bawa aku dari tempat ini. Secepatnya.." Sakura menatap Kabuto dengan tajam. Ada desakan kuat dalam pandangan matanya yang membuat tabib muda itu akhirnya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Sepertinya banyak yang bingung yang sama alur ceritanya, ya? *garuk2 punggung***

**Jadi, Sasuke yang sekarang itu reinkarnasi dr Sasuke jaman dulu. Baca aja sampai chapter terakhir. Bakal terpecahkan misterinya saat udah tamat (ya, iyalah!)**

**Makasih buat review'nya yaaa? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Seoul. Saat Ini.**

**[Ino]**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Sakura berjalan menghampiri seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang sudah menunggunya di samping mobil kelas atas di depan apartemenku. Aku meminta Sai menghentikan mobilnya dan aku segera turun dari mobil untuk menghampirinya.

"Sakura!" aku berseru keras. Sakura hanya melihatku sekilas dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam itu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Laki-laki berwajah tampan yang mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam itu hanya melemparkan senyum datar kepadaku sebelum akhirnya juga masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku berdiri di tempatku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah memenuhi kepalaku. Saat mobil hitam itu mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat itu, aku masih berdiri tercenung di tempatku.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Sai sudah berdiri di sampingku dan membuatku agak terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak. Tapi aku rasa.. Memang ada yang aneh," kataku kemudian. Aku masih berdiri sambil mengamati jalanan yang ada di depanku, walaupun mobil yang membawa Sakura tadi sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa. Tapi,Sai-kun, kau tahu Sakura 'kan? Aku sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi di telepon tadi. Dan sikapnya yang dingin. Dan tadi.. Yang aku lihat, aku rasa dia bukan Sakura," kataku ngeri. Aku merasa bulu kudukku mulai meremang.

"Tapi bukankah gadis yang tadi itu adalah Sakura?" tanya Sai dengan mimik wajah serius. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya. Justru itu yang aku takutkan. Baru saja Sakura menelponku untuk segera kembali ke apartemen dengan suara cemas 'kan? Tapi kenapa.. beberapa saat kemudian dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan dingin seperti itu?" aku masih berdiri di tempatku dengan sikap kaku.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ayo, masuk. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun hujan," Sai meraih bahuku dengan lembut dan menuntunku berjalan kembali ke apartemenku.

Aku hanya terdiam saat kami berdua melangkah menuju apartemenku yang letaknya di lantai 5. Tapi pikiranku masih tertuju pada sikap Sakura yang baru saja. Dan.. Siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya tadi? Dari mana dia mengenalnya? Lagipula sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihat laki-laki itu di suatu tempat. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan tempatnya. Ahh! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Sendai. Jaman Edo.**

Kabuto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iba sekaligus prihatin. Gadis itu begitu lemah sekarang. Hanya terbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil sesekali menulis di atas perkamennya. Kabuto tahu Sakura sangat suka seni sastra. Makanya, dia menyediakan banyak kertas dan buku untuknya selama dia tinggal di sini. Kabuto menghela napas panjang seraya menatap perut Sakura yang sudah membesar. Kelahiran anak itu hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Dan kondisi Sakura semakin parah dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Hanya untuk bicara saja sepertinya menjadi hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan gadis itu sekarang.

Sekali lagi Kabuto menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap cairan kental yang mulai menggelegak di dalam kuali yang sedang diaduknya. Hanya ramuan ini yang mampu membantu mengembalikan energi Sakura sekarang. Sakura masih bisa bertahan selama anak itu masih dalam kandungannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menjamin semua akan baik-baik saja seperti sekarang saat hari kelahiran anak itu.

Ingin rasanya Kabuto pergi diam-diam dari tempat ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura untuk pergi menemui Sasuke dan mengatakan semua yang terjadi di sini. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Sakura. Dan bagi seorang laki-laki sepertinya, janji tetaplah janji yang harus ditepati. Meskipun itu membuat salah satu pihak terluka.

Kabuto masih sibuk mengaduk ramuannya saat dia mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh di luar gubuk mereka. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berat yang terjatuh dari pohon. Kabuto melongok keluar dari jendela kayu yang kerainya sedikit terbuka. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Tapi suaranya keras sekali tadi. Apa burung? Tapi kenapa tidak ada cicitan burung sama sekali. Kalau manusia, sejauh ini belum ada manusia yang bisa masuk sejauh ini ke dalam hutan ini.

Kabuto mengernyitkan dahi seraya meninggalkan kualinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa? Kau berburu sesuatu lagi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Biar aku lihat sebentar keluar," sahut Kabuto. Sakura mengangguk seraya meneruskan menulis sesuatu di atas perkamennya.

Kabuto berjalan melewatinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Udara dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya saat dia menginjakkan kaki keluar gubuk itu. Salju sudah mulai mencair dan beberapa tunas daun dan bunga sudah mulai tumbuh di beberapa tempat. Bau segar musim semi sudah mulai tercium dari kejauhan. Untuk beberapa saat Kabuto menarik napas panjang untuk menghirup udara segar pegunungan Hikoshi di pagi hari. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menghirup udara sesegar ini.

Lalu dia mendengar sesuatu lagi yang sepertinya berasal dari semak belukar di seberang jalan setapak dekat gubuknya. Kabuto mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat ranting-ranting semak itu bergerak dan berhenti tiba-tiba saat dia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ada orang di sana?" tanya Kabuto dengan suara lantang. Ada perasaan tegang yang tiba-tiba menyergap perasaannya. Dia hanya merasa, apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu bukan hewan atau sejenisnya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Kabuto mendengar sebuah pekikan kesakitan dari balik semak itu sebelum sesosok tubuh muncul dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Kabuto membelalakkan mata menatap laki-laki yang tak asing lagi di depannya ini. Naruto mengenakan mantel lebar untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan sedang mengibas-ngibaskannya dengan liar sambil berseru kesal.

"Kenapa semut-semut ini sudah keluar dari kandangnya padahal musim dingin belum selesai?" serunya kesal.

"Naruto? Kau? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kabuto dengan pandangan luar biasa heran.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya mengibas-ngibaskan mantelnya dan balas menatap Kabuto dengan agak salah tingkah.

"Aku.. Aku jalan-jalan," jawabnya sekenanya.

"Bukan gayamu, berjalan-jalan sampai sejauh ini tanpa ada yang menemanimu," tandas Kabuto tajam.

Laki-laki di depannya itu semakin kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Oh, aku.. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu," jawabnya cepat-cepat.

Kabuto mengeryitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku ada di sini kecuali Sasuke. Aku mengirimkan surat padanya kalau aku sedang ada urusan di sini," kata Kabuto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Kabuto untuk beberapa saat. Ada rasa bersalah yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Sasuke tidak tahu kau ada di sini. Ayahnya mengurungnya. Kau sudah dengar 'kan? Dia tidak boleh lagi menghubungi atau berhubungan denganmu," kata Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Apa? Jadi.. Surat-surat yang aku kirimkan padanya.. kau yang menerimanya?" tanya Kabuto kaget.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa basa-basi.

"Benar. Aku yang menerimanya. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan surat itu dibaca keluarga terutama ayahnya? Kalau sampai surat itu sampai ke tangan ayahnya, gadis itu tidak akan selamat," jelas Naruto seraya melihat ke arah gubuk yang ada di belakangku.

Kabuto terdiam. Dia menatapi Naruto yang sekarang susah payah melewati ranting-ranting sisa semak belukar di depannya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jadi.. Gadis itu di sini? Dan benarkah.. Itu anak Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat ke arahku tapi justru melihat lurus ke arah gubuk di belakangku.

Kabuto mengangguk.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa ke sana," katanya kemudian.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat Kabuto tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menarik napas panjang.

"Naruto, katakan padaku.. Apa tidak aneh kalau tiba-tiba ayah Sasuke yang bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari hutan mengurungnya, dengan alasan tidak boleh menemui Sakura? Darimana dia tahu tentang hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya. Dia menatap laki-laki bermata biru di depannya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

Walaupun sepertinya Naruto berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bersikap wajar dan apa adanya, tapi perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kabuto semakin menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Karena.. Tentu saja dia tahu. Paman 'kan pemimpin tertinggi klan kita..." sahut Naruto dengan nada tegas dan agak kekanakan.

Kabuto menghela napas putus asa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Pergilah, Naruto," katanya lembut.

"Apa? Kau mengusirku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada agak tidak terima.

Kabuto menggeleng lemah.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan Sakura. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, anak yang sekarang dikandungnya itu adalah anak Sasuke, saudara sepupu yang paling kau sayangi itu. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi.. Aku harap, kau tidak akan mencelakai anak itu. Sakura mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri sebagai manusia untuk mempertahankan kehidupan anak itu. Kau tahu resikonya 'kan? Kau pasti sangat tahu tentang itu," Kabuto memegang bahu Naruto dengan erat dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Kabuto dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu di balik ucapannya itu. Kadang, apa yang diucapkan laki-laki di depannya ini, menjadi sesuatu yang nyata di masa depan. Naruto tidak menyangkalnya. Keluarga Kabuto adalah keturunan vampir dengan kelebihan bisa meramal masa depan. Jadi wajar kalau apa yang diucapkan laki-laki ini seperti menyiratkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi," katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Meski ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, tapi laki-laki itu berbalik juga dari tempatnya, mengibaskan mantel musim dinginnya, sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

Kabuto kembali menghela napas putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul. Saat ini.**

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Dengan langkah terburu, aku segera berlari ke apartemen tempat tinggal Ino yang ada di ujung jalan ini setelah turun di pemberhentian bus di pusat kota. Jalanan masih basah karena air hujan saat aku menginjakkan kakiku dengan berlari dan menimbulkan cipratan kecil saat kakiku menyentuh tanah dengan agak keras. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang mulai menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin yang ada di pikiran mereka saat melihatku adalah, seorang gadis berpakaian kumal yang tidak punya tempat tinggal dan sedang bergegas mencari tempat berteduh. Ah, apapun yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Aku tidak peduli! Pikiranku sedang berkecamuk saat ini. Yang ada di benakku saat ini adalah Ino dan keluargaku yang ada di Jepang. Kalau benar yang dikatakan Ino di telepon tadi bahwa Sakura yang ada di apartemennya itu sedang terbang ke Jepang, artinya keluargaku sedang dalam bahaya.

Sebuah mobil yang membelok di tikungan yang sama denganku mendadak berhenti karena ada seekor kucing liar yang melintas di depannya dan suara decitan remnya menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga. Yang lebih parah lagi, roda yang berhenti mendadak itu menimbulkan cipratan yang mengenai tubuhku. Yang benar saja! rutukku kesal dalam hati. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan segera berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku lagi. Aku bersyukur sekali karena ada wanita paruh baya baik hati yang mau memberiku tumpangan sampai ke Seoul. Coba saja wanita itu tidak sedang kebetulan akan pergi ke Seoul, sampai saat ini aku pasti masih berada di desa entah apa itu. Dan aku bersyukur aku masih hidup dengan kondisi seperti ini, walaupun ditinggalkan di tempat asing oleh orang-orang gila itu. Aku rasa aku sudah hampir mati saat gadis itu menyedot hampir seluruh ruang bernapasku.

Apartemen Ino sudah kelihatan dari tempatku berlari saat ini. Aku menarik napas panjang. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Sendai, ****Jepang. Jaman Edo.**

Sasuke menatap rembesan salju dari atap kamarnya yang menetes satu per satu dan jatuh ke tanah yang masih basah di bawahnya. Salju sudah mulai mencair di luar sana dan musim semi sudah mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Udara juga semakin hangat dan tidak dingin sedingin sebelumnya. Tapi laki-laki ini hanya menatap suasana pergantian musim di luar kamarnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak berminat. Semua jadi terasa membosankan sejak ayahnya mengurungnya di benteng dan tidak membolehkannya keluar kamar. Selama itu pula, dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di benteng, berburu di hutan, dan hanya pergi kalau ada yang mengawalnya. Yang lebih utama, dia tidak boleh mendekati wilayah keluarga Senju maupun orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Selama dua bulan lebih ini dia bahkan tidak mendengar satu pun kabar dari Sakura. Yah.. Berkali-kali dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau sudah saatnya melupakan gadis itu. Dari awal memang mereka tidak mungkin bersama 'kan? Mungkin sekarang Sakura sudah bahagia tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan hidup tenang dengan suaminya. Dan kemungkinan terburuk.. Sakura mungkin sudah sama sekali lupa padanya. Atau mungkin sekarang dia sedang menunggu kelahiran anaknya, keturunan keluarga Hyuuga?

"Arghh!" dengan kesal Sasuke menendang meja di depannya. Dia marah sekaligus kecewa. Ada yang bercokol di dadanya saat ini. Dan sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan. Ada sebuah luka yang terlanjur menganga dengan lebar di salah sudut perasaannya.

"Kau harus bisa melupakannya," kata-kata ayahnya terus menerus terngiang di terlinganya tiap dia kembali teringat pada Sakura.

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Sakura sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam kehidupannya, dan sangat sulit untuk melepaskannya, walaupun itu hanya sekedar ingatan tentangnya.

"Sasuke," sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke tidak menoleh. Dia kenal sekali dengan suara ini.

"Hei! Ayo, kita pergi berburu lagi," Naruto tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan antusias.

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin ke mana-mana," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke mendengar Naruto menghela napas pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kemarin dan kemarin dan kemarin-kemarinnya lagi kau sudah bersikap normal dan sudah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau kembali seperti vampir putus asa yang mau digantung mati saja? Kenapa?" Naruto berseru protes.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia malah lebih tertarik memperhatikan es yang mencair di atap kamarnya, yang dari tadi masih menetes satu per satu.

"Kau pergi saja dengan yang lain. Aku sedang ingin di sini," kata Sasuke pelan.

Naruto membuang napas tidak sabar.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau menyedihkan, kau tahu? Apa hanya karena gadis itu lalu kau jadi seperti ini?" seru Naruto seraya menahan segala kekesalan di hatinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Karena kau mencintai gadis itu.. Kalian membuat diri kalian menderita satu sama lain, kau tahu? Kau dan gadis itu.." kata Naruto dengan kesal.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Apa tidak jelas? Kau menjadi seperti ini, menyedihkan.. hanya mengurung diri di kamar sambil meratapi perasaanmu pada gadis itu. Dan gadis itu sedang menghadapi saat-saat tersulit dalam hidupnya karena sudah berhubungan dengan seorang vampir sepertimu. Apa sebenarnya yang kalian pikirkan? Kalian pikir.. Hei~!" Naruto tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena Sasuke sudah berdiri dari tempatnya dan mencengkeram bahunya dengan kencang. Dia menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura? Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini? Katakan! Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke masih terus mencengkeram bahu Naruto.

"Eh? Aku.. aku tidak tahu. Apa aku bilang kalau aku menemuinya? Aku belum sempat melihatnya.. Aku.. Oh, ya ampun.." Naruto menutup mulutnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Apa? Kau pergi menemuinya? Katakan padaku. Ada dengan Sakura?" Sasuke terus mendesak dan mengencangkan cengkramannya.

"Aw! Sakit.. Apa-apaan ini? Hanya karena gadis itu kau lalu menyakitiku? Sasuke, lepaskan!" Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke dengan keras dan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Sasuke seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan minta maaf. Dia tidak bermaksud berbuat sekasar itu padanya. Hanya saja, setiap ada hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang Sakura, pikirannya jadi tidak terkendali.

"Maafkan aku," katanya pelan. Sasuke berbalik dan membelakangi Naruto.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya bertemu dengan gadis itu? Kau masih mencintainya?" nada suara Naruto melembut kali ini.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Pertanyaan Naruto itu menambah lebar luka yang sudah menganga terlalu lama di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau masih mencintai gadis itu?" ulang Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. Dia menatap punggung sepupunya itu dengan tidak sabar.

"Sasuke! Jangan bersikap lemah seperti ini! Apa-apaan kau ini? Laki-laki macam apa yang jadi menyedihkan begini hanya karena tidak mendapatkan gadis yang dia cintai? Pergilah ke gunung Hoshiko. Dan temui Kabuto di sana!" ujar Naruto akhirnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat sepupunya jadi seperti ini.

Sasuke akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Kabuto di sana? Untuk apa dia pergi sejauh itu? Lagipula, ayahku melarangku ke mana-mana, ingat?" katanya kemudian.

"Aku akan menemanimu," kata Naruto pendek.

Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Setelah itu kau akan melaporkanku lagi pada ayahku? Dan aku semakin dihukum?" sahutnya ketus.

"Cih! Aku sudah berniat baik padamu. Kenapa kau meragukanku? Kau mau atau tidak? Temui aku besok pagi di kamarku," kata Naruto kesal seraya berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian sepupunya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Apa maksudnya? Dia benar-benar akan membawanya menemui Kabuto? Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto. Walaupun sepupunya itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya darinya, tapi pandangan matanya tidak bisa membohonginya. Naruto sedang berbohong.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Jepang. Saat Ini.**

**[Sasuke]**

Aku memandang keluar jendela apartemen sederhana ini dengan tatapan hampa. Di luar sana, air hujan kembali turun dan mengguyur dengan deras. Air hujan yang turun dari atap, ikut mengalir turun melalui jendela, dan membuat pandangan di luar sana agak buyar. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di luar karena pandanganku terhalang oleh aliran air hujan di jendela kamar apartemenku. Aku menghela napas panjang. Suasana seperti ini membuatku mengalami sebuah de javu panjang tentang ingatan masa laluku.

Walaupun pada akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini lagi, tapi pada akhirnya nanti aku juga harus kembali lagi pada ketiadaanku. Aku hanya kembali untuk membalaskan dendamku pada keluarga Senju yang sudah merenggut kehidupanku di masa lalu. Tubuhku harus menghilang di tangan mereka. Benar-benar kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Melihat keluargaku dibantai oleh orang lain, itu adalah hal tersulit dalam kehidupanku. Belum lagi.. Aku tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan peristiwa di masa laluku. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Perasaanku masih sangat terluka tiap aku mengingat saat-saat terakhir melihat Sakura benar-benar akan pergi selamanya. Aku masih ingat senyum sedihnya, matanya yang hampa dan wajahnya yang pucat saat itu..

Aku menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Tapi dia ada di sini sekarang," kataku pada diri sendiri. Aku melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan sikap kaku.

Aku tidak tahu darimana Naruto bisa membawanya kembali padaku, tapi yang ada di hadapanku sekarang memang Sakura. Gadis yang pernah menjadi gadis paling aku cintai di masa laluku. Aku tahu yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Sakura yang sama dengan Sakura yang aku temui beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Yah, aku sadar sepenuhnya, tubuh itu adalah tubuh Sakura. Tapi ada yang lain.. Dan aku sadar itu, Sakura sudah meninggal beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Di depan mataku sendiri.. Aku melihat bagaimana dia menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir di pelukanku. Tapi saat melihatnya lagi berdiri lagi di depanku bebrapa malam yang lalu, dengan gaun yang sama yang dikenakannya saat pertama kali bertemu denganku membuatku mau tak mau kehilangan akal sehatku. Yah, aku terlalu senang melihatnya bisa kembali lagi dan ada di sampingku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar sepenuhnya, Sakura yang sedang bersamaku ini bukanlah Sakura yang dulu. Entah jiwa siapa yang ada dalam tubuhnya saat ini. Yang pasti, Sakura tidak pernah tidak tersenyum kalau sedang bersamaku seperti saat ini.

Ah.. Entahlah. Yang mengusik pikiranku beberapa saat terakhir ini adalah Sakura yang satu. Sakura yang sedang berada di Korea dan entah ada di mana sekarang. Kenapa perasaanku justru seperti tidak terkendali saat aku berada dekat dengan gadis itu? Wajahnya dan semua yang ada pada gadis itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Sakura di masa lalu, kecuali sifatnya yang agak ceroboh dan seenaknya sendiri itu. Tapi dia bukan Sakura yang sama dengan Sakura yang sekarang ada di sini 'kan?

Aku kembali meremas kepalaku dengan putus asa.

Aku hanya kembali untuk membalaskan dendamku pada keluarga Senju. Itu adalah sumpahku di masa lalu. Dan kini aku benar-benar ada di sini. Hanya satu cara untuk mengembalikan jiwaku kembali. Aku harus membunuh semua keluarga Senju, tanpa terkecuali.

Tapi kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura di masa laluku? Apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Tiba-tiba keinginanku untuk membalaskan dendamku perlahan surut dan yang hanya aku inginkan saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen dibuka dengan keras dan membuatku agak sedikit terlonjak. Naruto masuk ruangan dengan wajah tenang.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk seraya berdiri dari tempatku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport. Saat Ini.**

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku menutup ponsel di tanganku dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Aku masih setengah melamun dan ponselku masih menyala sebelum ada pengumuman dari pramugari yang mengatakan seluruh ponsel dan alat elektronik untuk dimatikan. Aku terpaksa meminjam salah satu ponsel Ino agar aku bisa tetap berkomunikasi dengannya maupun keluargaku. Aku segera mematikan ponselku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas dengan pikiran yang masih berkecamuk. Ada sesuatu yang sedang berperang dalam diriku. Antara realita dan sebuah hal yang tidak masuk akal tapi memang benar-benar sedang terjadi di sekitarku. Aku ingin tidak mempercayainya. Tapi aku harus mempercayainya. Karena faktanya sudah terungkap dengan jelas di depan mataku.

Dan telepon dari kakekku tadi semakin memperjelas apa yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama ini. Kutukan itu memang benar-benar ada. Kata-kata kakekku masih terngiang jelas di telingaku walaupun ponselnya sudah sejak tadi aku matikan.

"Berkas-berkas lama yang ditinggalkan di kuil Hikoshi di hutan Hikoshi mengatakan kebenaran itu, Sakura. Kau harus mempercayainya. Kutukan itu telah dimulai. Karena namamu.. Namamu sama persis dengan gadis itu... Senju Sakura. Kami menyadari kalau namamu dikutuk setelah kau lahir dan akta kelahiranmu sudah diresmikan. Untuk mencegah kutukan itu terus berlanjut, kami terpaksa memberikan marga ibumu, Haruno. Dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa mematahkan kutukan itu. Karena kau, secara tidak langsung, berhubungan dengan kutukan itu."

Aku tercenung di tempatku dengan sikap kaku. Ada ketegangan yang terjadi dalam diriku saat ini. Aku sekarang mulai mengerti tentang potongan-potongan memori yang tiap kali berkelebatan tanpa arah di kepalaku. Tentang seorang gadis dengan wajah yang mirip denganku yang mengenakan yukata jaman Edo dulu. Apakah itu aku? Atau Sakura yang hidup di jaman dulu? Atau.. kenyataan yang lebih mengerikan.. Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Senju Sakura yang hidup beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu? Saat membayangkan itu, aku merasakan bulu kudukku mulai meremang. Membayangkannya saja membuatku ngeri, apalagi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah aku renungkan untuk beberapa saat, kalimat kakekku tadi rasanya sama sekali tidak adil. Kenapa hanya dengan namaku saja, aku jadi yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk mematahkan kutukan itu? Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang lahir dengan nama yang dikutuk.

Tapi saat aku melihat pandangan Sasuke Uchiha di gudang tak terpakai malam itu, tatapan matanya padaku seolah menyiratkan sesuatu yang mendalam. Aku masih ingat bagaimana tatapan matanya yang tajam itu menghujam ke arahku dan menatapku lekat-lekat untuk beberapa saat. Ada yang berbeda dari tatapan matanya itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras dan menepuk pipiku. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, kataku pada diri sendiri.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Wajah seseorang langsung berkelebat di pikiranku begitu aku memejamkan mataku.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Apa laki-laki itu benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha yang sama dengan yang aku temui pertama kali? Ataukah dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai Romeo itu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Tapi sepertinya, semuanya ini ada hubungannya. Tentang perasaan takut yang selama ini tiba-tiba datang tanpa sebab, dan seperti ada orang yang mengawasiku di suatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ingin membunuhku, apakah laki-laki yang disebut-sebut sebagai Romeo itu, ataukah laki-laki yang satunya lagi? Laki-laki berwajah tampan yang sepertinya sangat membenciku itu? Siapa lagi laki-laki itu? Kenapa dia begitu membenciku? Dan gadis yang..

Tiba-tiba aku merinding sendiri mengingat wajah gadis di gudang tua itu. Gadis itu sangat mirip denganku. Apapun yang ada pada gadis itu.. Hanya saja, tatapan matanya yang dingin dan wajahnya yang tidak berekspresi itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri menjadi zombie berjalan dengan wajah mengerikan seperti itu.

Aku membuka mataku dan meraih tas yang aku letakkan di sampingku. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sendai. Jaman Edo.**

Sasuke terbelalak saat Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar perkamen yang masih rapi kepadanya pagi ini saat dia baru saja akan keluar untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Naruto menyerahkan lembar-lembar perkamen itu dengan wajah tidak senang, seolah kertas-kertas itu adalah sesuatu hal yang membuatnya muak.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto membuang napas berat.

"Baca sendiri. Kalau kau sudah siap pergi, aku akan menunggumu di luar," sahut Naruto singkat. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja begitu Sasuke menerima lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dengan pandangan bingung dan heran.

Tapi terlambat untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut, karena Naruto sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Dan sekarang hanya Sasuke yang ada di ruangan itu, dengan kebingungan yang luar biasa menatap lembar-lembar perkamen di depannya. Dia mengambil salah satu lembar dan mulai membacanya dengan hati-hati.

"_**Saat kau membaca ini mungkin aku sudah berada jauh sekali dari tempatmu sekarang.. Yang aku bisa katakan saat ini adalah, Sakura bersamaku. Jadi jangan menemuinya di rumah keluarga Senju atau Hyuuga lagi. Bukan apa-apa. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu. Bukan aku yang ingin membawa Sakura pergi sampai sejauh ini. Sakura sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Ini semua demimu, Sasuke. Aku akan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kalau Sakura sudah mengijinkannya. Kabuto. "**_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi heran menatap surat yang baru saja dibacanya itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk tidak karuan. Jadi Sakura sekarang bersama Kabuto? Mereka berada di tempat jauh yang sama sekali tidak dia tahu? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

Dengan perasaan kalut, Sasuke kembali meraih lembar yang terdekat dan membacanya dengan cepat-cepat.

"_**Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu. Sakura tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu. Tapi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Pergilah ke hutan Hikoshi. Dan temui kami di sana. Kabuto. "**_

Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan dahi heran. Ke hutan Hikoshi? Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai pergi sejauh itu? Sasuke mengambil surat yang lain dengan perasaan makin berkecamuk. Apa yang sudah terjadi selama dia dikurung berbulan-bulan oleh ayahnya? Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?

"_**Aku rasa kau belum membaca suratku satupun. Atau kau memang sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang aku tulis. Aku rasa kau salah paham dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Iya 'kan? Tidak apa-apa antara aku dan Sakura. Aku hanya membawanya kemari karena Sakura sendiri yang meminta. Kau tenang saja. Aku merawat Sakura dengan baik di sini, walaupun aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan seperti ini. Kau tahu, rasanya pasti menyakitkan sekali kalau darah kita dihisap terus menerus dari dalam tubuh kita 'kan? Benar. Aku membicarakan Sakura. Anakmu sedang tumbuh cepat sekali di perutnya. Dan Sakura juga semakin hari semakin lemah karena itu. Aku tidak memaksamu datang ke sini kalau kau tidak mau. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham tentang ini. Sakura mungkin tetap baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin dia akan sekuat ini saat hari kelahiran anak itu. Kabuto. "**_

Sasuke tercenung di tempatnya. Dia merasa tubuhnya seketika membeku saat itu juga. Apa yang baru saja dia baca tadi? Sakura sedang mengandung.. anaknya?

Dia merasa ada yang bergemuruh keras sekali di dadanya. Perasaan apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup perlahan dalam dirinya. Perasaan seperti saat dia berlari kencang melihat buruannya dan kegirangan yang membuncah tidak karuan saat dia berhasil menangkapnya, lalu timbul perasaan tidak tega saat melihat hewan buruannya itu meringkik lemah. Perasaan yang lebih kuat dan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat semakin membuat pikirannya jadi tak tentu arah. Wajah Sakura mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

Dengan langkah terburu dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat akan menyusul Naruto. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melangkah jauh dari pintu kamarnya, ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras sampai dia merasa punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Katakan di mana gadis itu?!"

Sasuke belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, saat dia merasa seseorang mencengkeram bajunya bagian depan dengan kuat.

"Ada apa?" serunya kaget. Dia baru sadar siapa yang ada di depannya saat dia mendengar suara orang yang ada di depannya. Wajah pucat ayahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan murka dan terkesan marah sekali. Matanya yang hitam tajam menatapnya.

"Kau membawa gadis itu 'kan? Kau menyembunyikannya di mana?" ayahnya mulai meraung marah.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Gadis apa?" tanyanya dengan suara keras. Dia ingin protes. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai ayahnya memperlakukannya sekasar ini?

"Jangan membohongiku lagi! Gadis dari keluarga Senju. Cepat katakan. Serahkan dia pada keluarga Senju. Sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan klan kita!" ayahnya berseru keras di depan wajahnya. Sasuke menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak membawa gadis yang kau maksud," bantah Sasuke dengan suara tidak kalah keras. Pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak membawa siapa-siapa.

"Jangan berbohong! Lalu kenapa keluarga Senju tiba-tiba menyerang benteng kita?" ayahnya berteriak keras dan menatap Sasuke dengan penuh murka.

"Apa?" Sasuke balas menatap penuh tanya ke arah ayahnya.

"Tuan Besar.. Keluarga Senju semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Mereka memaksa masuk," seorang laki-laki berlari tergopoh ke arah kami dengan wajah pucat.

Dan seketika itu Sasuke mendengar teriakan marah dan lengkingan ketakutan dari arah bangunan utama. Sasuke mendengar suara barang-barang berjatuhan dan beberapa ledakan kecil di kejauhan. Ada apa ini?

"Sasuke.. Cepat cari gadis itu dan serahkan pada keluarganya lagi. Sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan klan kita," kata ayahnya tegas. Dia tidak berteriak-teriak marah lagi seperti sebelumnya. Nada bicaranya tegas dan dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam tapi penuh kelembutan. Tatapan khas seorang ayah kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

Sasuke balas menatapnya bingung. Dia masih mendengar teriakan-teriakan kemarahan di luar sana.

"Jangan membantah lagi. Kau memilih klan kita berakhir, atau cintamu pada gadis itu yang berakhir?" ayahnya masih menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia bukannya tidak mau menjawab, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Saat pada akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi, saat itu juga dia harus menyerahkannya pada keluarganya dan mengakhiri semua perasaannya pada gadis itu. Dan kenyataan kalau saat ini Sakura sedang mengandung anaknya, keturunan klannya, semakin membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sebuah perang besar sedang terjadi dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berlari-lari dengan wajah pucat ke kamarnya. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sasuke dan ayahnya secara bergantian. Sasuke bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan dari wajahnya yang kelihatan khawatir itu.

"Ajak sepupumu dan cepat bawa gadis itu kemari! Sebelum semuanya terlambat," ayahnya mencengkeram bahu Sasuke dengan kencang sebelum akhirnya mendorongnya menjauh sampai Sasuke merasa tubuhnya akan terjengkang ke depan. Dia menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di depan kamarnya.

"Sudah waktunya.. Kabuto bilang.. Sudah waktunya. Hari ini..." kata Naruto panik.

Sasuke membelakkan mata kaget menatap Naruto. Apa? Secepat itukah?

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat dan pikiran yang mulai berkecamuk tidak karuan, dia meraih tangan Naruto dan membawanya lari menuju hutan Hikoshi dengan terburu.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Maaf yang udah nungguin fic ini sampe lumutan. Bukannya author mau menelantarkan fic ini. Tapi ternyata terlantar juga dan bikin fic2 baru. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Too many typos (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, Jepang. Saat ini.**

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku mendengar suara seruan di mana-mana. Seruan kaget dan ketakutan yang bercampur jadi satu. Aku melihat beberapa orang berlarian di sekitarku. Aku tidak mengenal wajah orang-orang ini. Mereka hanya berlarian dengan wajah ketakutan di sekelilingku tanpa melihat ke arahku seolah-olah aku makhluk tak kasat mata. Padahal aku ada di sana, aku bisa merasakan ketakutan yang terbayang jelas di wajah mereka. Tapi mereka hanya melewatiku begitu saja. Aku menatap sekelilingku dan terbalalak seketika. Ada darah di mana-mana. Darah yang menggenang dan aku ada di tengah-tengahnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan mual yang sangat luar biasa. Dan sekelilingku menjadi buram. Wajah orang-orang dan semua yang mengelilingiku menjadi seperti sebuah bayangan berkelebat yang tidak kelihatan jelas.

Sesaat kemudian, dari kejauhan aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Suara seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya aku kenal. Tapi suaranya kedengaran jauh sekali.

"Nona.. Nona.. Kita sudah sampai."

Aku membuka mataku dengan susah payah. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya menyambutku dengan senyum ramah. Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari kalau sekarang aku sedang duduk di bangku belakang sebuah taksi dan laki-laki paruh baya itu adalah supir taksi yang sedang mengantarku menuju perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Ini kediaman keluarga Haruno 'kan?" tanya sopir taksi itu seraya menunjuk sebuah rumah berdesain kayu tak jauh dari tempat taksi berhenti. Aku terdiam sesaat. Kepalaku masih terasa pening setelah mimpi yang terputus baru saja.

"Oh, benar. Ah, maaf, merepotkan," kataku kemudian seraya membayar biaya taksi sebelum akhirnya turun dari taksi.

Tanpa menunggu taksi pergi dari tempat itu, aku segera berjalan dengan langkah terburu masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah. Aku melihat _okaasan_ sedang menyapu di halaman rumah, mengumpulkan dahan dan ranting-ranting yang jatuh ke halaman sambil bersenandung pelan.

"_Okaasan_!" seruku girang. Aku berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya _Okaasan_ kaget.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap ibuku dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Aku baru pulang dari negri orang.. Kenapa tidak menyambutku dengan penuh kerinduan seperti biasanya?" tanyaku agak kesal. Tapi _okaasan_ hanya tersenyum sedikit sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Mana kakekmu? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya _okaasan_ tanpa melihatku dan terus menyapu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap okaasan dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Aku baru sampai dari Korea dan belum bertemu dengan kakek. Aku baru saja mau menanyakan ke mana kakek," kataku heran.

_Okaasan_ tertawa pelan.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau banyak berubah, ya, selama tinggal di Seoul? Suka bercanda sekarang. Kemarin 'kan kau mengajak kakekmu pergi ke Sendai. Ke tempat pamanmu," jawab _Okaasan_.

Aku membeku di tempatku.

"Aku? _Okaasan_.." aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku. Dadaku berdesir cepat sekali sekarang.

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa? Apa kau lelah? Apa kakekmu menginap beberapa hari di sana? Oh, ya, mana pacarmu yang tampan itu mana? Tidak kau ajak?" tanya _Okaasan_ seraya melemparkan senyum menggoda ke arahku.

Ketakutan kembali menyergapku kali ini. Aku menatap _okaasan_ dengan pandang penuh kengerian, tapi sepertinya wanita paruh baya di depanku ini tidak menyadari ada yang berubah dengan ekspresi wajahku. Seketika aku merasa ketegangan mulai merambati tubuhku perlahan-lahan.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku memasak nasi kari kesukaanmu. Masuklah. _Otousan_ pagi tadi berangkat ke kota untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.." _Okaasan_ berkata seraya membuang sampah yang telah dikumpulkan ke keranjang sampah.

Tapi aku masih bertahan di tempatku.

"Jadi, kakek ada di Sendai sekarang?" tanyaku pelan.

_Okaasan_ menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi menatapku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir sekarang.

"Sakura. Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Persendianku tiba-tiba melemas. Apa sudah terlambat untuk menyusulnya sekarang? Pikiranku kembali berkecamuk tidak karuan.

"Kakek ada di tempat paman Hiroki 'kan? Aku akan menyusulnya," kataku kemudian.

"Kau akan kembali lagi ke sana?" _Okaasan_ menatapku penuh keheranan.

Aku membuang napas lelah.

"_Okaasan_.. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemas. Tapi aku rasa, aku harus segera menyusul kakek sekarang juga. Oh, dan, _Okaasan_.. Apa kau tahu di mana kakek menyimpan berkas-berkas tentang kuil Hikoshi dan sejarah leluhur kita?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

Okaasan kembali mengernyitkan dahi menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi semua barang-barang milik kakek, ada di kamarnya semua 'kan?" sahut okaasan, masih menatapku heran.

Aku mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah berlantai kayu di belakangku. Aku harus mengejar waktu. Sebelum orang-orang itu bertindak lebih jauh dan melukai kakekku. Atau yang lebih buruk.. membuat seluruh keluargaku menderita. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Dengan langkah terburu aku segera pergi ke kamar kakekku yang terletak di ruangan paling belakang. Tidak ada waktu lagi.

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai di rumah pamanku. Paman Hiroki menatapku dengan tatapan heran saat aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Pria setengah baya yang lebih muda dua tahun dari _otousan_ ini menatapku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku agak tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Jadi.. kakek sudah pergi lagi?" tanyaku lemas.

Paman Hiroki mengernyitkan dahi menatapku.

"Kau ini aneh.. Bukannya tadi perginya denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dari kemarin kau kelihatan pucat sekali. Dan hanya diam saja. Tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya," kata Paman Hiroki seraya menyentuh dahiku.

"Paman, apa yang kami lakukan di sini kemarin?" tanyaku sekali lagi, mengabaikan raut kebingungan yang semakin tampak jelas di wajah pamanku.

"Kakekmu bilang, dia ingin mengambil beberapa barang di gudang. Aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal dulu dia sendiri yang bilang kalau benda-benda itu tidak boleh dibuka lagi.." kata Paman Hiroki semakin bingung.

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Kekhawatiran mulai melandaku dan memenuhi dadaku saat ini. Aku menatap Paman Hiroki dengan tatapan putus asa. Sebelum Paman Hiroki mulai menyadari perubahan di raut wajahku, telepon rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, berdering dengan keras. Dengan langkah terburu Paman Hiroki menghampiri meja tempat telepon itu berdering dengan suara nyaring.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri seraya mengamati ruangan di sekitarku saat aku mulai mendengar suara Paman Hiroki mulai agak meninggi. Aku tidak begitu serius memperhatikannya, tapi aku rasa aku mendengar ada sedikit kecemasan dari nada suaranya itu.

Ponsel yang sedang aku pegang tiba-tiba berkelap-kelip dan sebuah nada khas berbunyi dengan pelan. Satu pesan masuk. Aku membuka ponselku dan mendapati nama Ino terpampang dengan ikon amplop di ponselku. Aku membuka pesannya dan mulai membacanya.

"_**Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Aku tiba-tiba memikirkanmu terus menerus akhir-akhir ini. Beri aku kabar. Oke?" **_

Hanya itu. Aku hampir memencet tulisan "balas" saat aku mendengar paman Hiroki mulai memanggil-manggil nama istrinya dengan cemas.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan langsung menghampiri Paman Hiroki.

"Paman, ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

Paman Hiroki menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Yuki jatuh dari sepeda sepulang sekolah ini. Dan sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit, kata temannya pergelangan kakinya patah karena tersangkut roda sepedanya saat jatuh. Ahh, bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" Paman Hiroki buru-buru berjalan ke bagian lain rumahnya.

Sementara aku masih membeku di tempatku. Ada yang turun cepat sekali ke dasar perutku dan rasanya berat sekali untuk bergerak. Aku tidak berani menduga-duga apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi bayangan kakekku begitu kuat memenuhi benakku. Dan bayangan ketiga orang itu. Ah! Semoga ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kutukan itu. Dan.. Sebenarnya, ke mana gadis itu membawa kakek? Dia membuatku jadi terkesan bodoh di mata keluargaku sendiri. Aku harus segera menemukan mereka.

Dengan langkah tergesa, aku segera berlari menuju kamar kakekku. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sebuah petunjuk yang sengaja ditinggalkan kakekku. Yah, siapa tahu.. Kalau aku beruntung...

.

.

.

.

.

**Jepang. Jaman Edo.**

**[Sakura]**

Baru kali ini aku merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa dalam diriku. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhku dan aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Aku mengencangkan peganganku pada kayu peyangga tempat tidurku dan semakin meringis kesakitan saat sesuatu mulai mendesak ingin keluar dengan keras dalam diriku. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Napasku mulai tidak teratur dan aku mulai merasa dunia di sekitarku menjadi buram.

Kabuto-_san_ berlari tergopoh masuk ke dalam gubuk dengan wajah tegang dan pucat. Dia menatapku sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan gelas kayu yang dia bawa ke arahku yang semakin melemah. Peganganku pada kayu penyangga ini semakin kencang saat aku merasa seperti ada yang menendang dengan keras dari dalam perutku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk menahan segala sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Tapi sekuat apapun aku berusaha, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa bertahan selama itu.

"Sakura, coba minum ini," Kabuto menghampiriku, membantuku duduk dan meminum ramuan yang dia buat. Aku sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulutku, tapi melihatnya sudah bersusah payah seperti ini membuatku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah dia lakukan untukku selama ini. Aku menyeruput sedikit ramuan yang disodorkan padaku dan bergidik. Ramuan itu dingin, sedingin air es yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku dan membuat tubuhku jadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang semakin membuatku kelelahan, tapi ramuan itu membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Aku tahu Kabuto-_san_ sudah berusaha semampunya. Dan aku juga sadar, kalau aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan ini semua lebih lama. Aku rasa memang waktuku di dunia hanya sampai hari ini, saat kelahiran anakku. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri. Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa membesarkan anak ini seperti yang aku impikan selama ini dan tidak bisa melihat anak ini tumbuh besar, tapi dengan mengorbankan semua yang aku punya untuknya, aku rasa aku sudah menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya saat ini. Kabuto-san juga bilang begitu padaku beberapa kali. Aku tahu dia hanya ingin menyemangatiku. Dia laki-laki yang sangat baik padaku.

"Kabuto-_san_.. Saat anak ini lahir nanti.. tolong bawa dia segera pergi dari sini. Bawa dia kepada kedua orangtuaku, dan jangan sampai dia terlibat pertikaian konyol antara keluargaku dan keluarga Uchiha. Biarkan dia tumbuh besar seperti anak normal lainnya. Ada darah manusia dalam dirinya 'kan? Aku harap.. Ohh!" aku terpekik kaget. Lumayan keras dan membuat Kabuto terlonjak. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa cemas. Aku memegang perutku seraya meringis kesakitan. Mataku mulai dipenuhi air mata yang menggenang karena menahan sakit sedari tadi.

"Sakura-san, jangan banyak bicara. Kau hanya cukup menenangkan pikiranmu. Aku akan membantumu. Aku belum pernah melakukannya, tapi.. percayalah padaku," aku merasakan tangan Kabuto menyentuh bahuku lembut dan membantuku berbaring lagi. Aku mencoba menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan tenang. Meskipun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Kabuto-san.. Kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang Romeo dan Juliet?" tanyaku kemudian dengan napas terengah. Kabuto menatapku bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Aku tersenyum samar.

"Aku pernah membacanya di salah satu perpustakaan saat aku belajar di kota. Itu adalah sebuah karya asing yang dibawa oleh seorang pemuda asing yang aku temui di sana. Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Tapi orang asing itu mengatakan padaku kalau itu adalah karya sastra yang sangat terkenal di daratan Eropa. Karya salah seorang sastrawan hebat, katanya. Aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang sastrawan.. Ahh!" aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan..."

"Tidak, tidak.. Kau harus mendengar ceritaku. Cerita terakhirku.. Dan tolong sampaikan ini pada Sasuke kalau kau bertemu dengannya nanti. Kisah cinta antara Romeo dan Juliet yang diceritakan orang asing itu mengingkatkanku pada Sasuke. Kisah cinta mereka juga ditentang keluarga mereka sendiri karena masalah keluarga. Dan karena itulah mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Sampai maut memisahkan mereka.. Akhirnya.." aku menarik napas panjang, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan saat aku merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa dari perutku. Aku menatap Kabuto yang masih berdiri di sampingku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kabuto-san.. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku selama ini. Kau benar-benar seperti kakak laki-laki untukku. Aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Aku harap, di masa depan, anak ini akan membalas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untuku," kataku, seraya menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan sayu. Kabuto tidak membalas perkataanku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apa dia kasihan melihatku seperti ini? Pandangan matanya menunjukkan begitu. Dan aku tahu waktuku tidak banyak lagi.

Ada suatu kekuatan dalam tubuhku yang sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kekuatan tubuhku juga semakin melemah. Napasku sudah mulai terengah-engah tidak teratur dan pandanganku mulai buyar. Tapi aku tahu aku masih harus bertahan sebentar lagi. Aku masih punya kekuatan sedikit lagi.. Untuk membuat anak ini melihat dunia ini, menggantikan posisiku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan air mataku mulai merambat turun melewati pipiku. Aku terluka tentu saja.. Aku sangat ingin melihat ini untuk sesaat saja, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kabuto-san, kalau kau bertemu Sasuke.. Katakan padanya.. Aku masih ingin mencintainya kalau aku diberi waktu untuk mencintainya lagi. Kalau aku diberi kesempatan lagi, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi seperti ini..." kataku perih. Suaraku tercekat dan hilang begitu saja saat aku membayangkan wajah Sasuke. Aku ingat bagaimana tatapan matanya padaku saat kami pertama kali bertemu di rumah keluarga Senju. Aku ingat bagaimana dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Semua ingatanku tentang Sasuke kembali berpusar dalam benakku, dan semakin aku mengingatnya, perasaanku seperti disayat pelan oleh sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Sakit sekali. Sakit yang mengalahkan semua keperihan yang sedang bergejolak di perutku.

"Kabuto-san.. Aku rasa.. Aku rasa sudah saatnya.. Rasanya sakit sekali.." kataku terengah. Aku menggenggam tangan Kabuto dengan erat. Desakan-desakan di perutku semakin tidak karuan dan aku merasakan sakit luar biasa di sekitar pinggangku.

"AHH!" teriakku kesakitan. Aku bisa merasakannya. Organisme kecil dalam tubuhku sudah mulai tidak sabar menunggu gilirannya untuk keluar. Dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyedot seluruh darahku dengan cepat sekali. Aku harus bertahan. Aku tidak boleh menyerah sampai di sini.

"Sakura-san.. Kau benar-benar sudah siap?" Kabuto menatapku dengan tatapan sayu.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi karena menahan perih yang semakin tidak tertahankan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke]**

Entah kenapa, antara aku maupun Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kami dengan hampir bersamaan. Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan. Kakiku tiba-tiba menjejak tanah dengan keras saat aku mendengar suara itu. Dadaku bergetar hebat. Walaupun suaranya kedengaran samar dan jauh sekali, tapi aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara teriakan panjang seorang gadis yang kedengarannya sangat kesakitan. Aku membeku di tempatku. Suara ini.. Suara Sakura 'kan?

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Cepat, bodoh!" Naruto menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan dia kembali membawaku melesat pergi.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya mengikuti Naruto dalam diam. Suara yang aku dengar tadi benar-benar membuatku merasakan ngeri untuk sesaat. Aku mendengar kesakitan yang amat sangat dalam suaranya tadi. Sakura.. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama? Sakura.. Kekhawatiran mulai melandaku. Angin kencang yang bertiup di sekitar bukit gunung Hiksohi yang dingin ini mulai menampar wajahku saat aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku tidak boleh terlambat sedikit pun..

Naruto tiba-tiba memperlambat gerakannya. Dia menahan tanganku saat aku berusaha untuk melewatinya.

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai..." katanya pelan.

Aku melihat pemandangan di depanku. Di antara dedaunan yang mulai tumbuh di sela-sela pepohonan yang aku lewati, aku dapat melihat atap sebuah bangunan di kejauhan. Bangunan yang tidak begitu mencolok di tengah-tengah pepohonan yang berjarak berdekatan satu sama lain dengan dahan dan batang yang besar-besar. Gubuk itu terletak agak tersembuyi di antara pepohonan besar di sekitarnya.

Dadaku berdesir cepat sekali saat aku mulai memperlambat gerakanku dan mulai mendekati gubuk itu. Wajah Sakura sudah terbayang dengan jelas di benakku. Aku sudah membayangkan senyumnya saat melihatku ada di depannya dan sambutannya yang hangat seperti biasanya.

Gubuk itu hanya sebuah pondokan kecil yang sudah rapuh dan usang. Atapnya hanya kumpulan kayu kering dan jerami yang ditahan dengan balok kayu seadanya. Bagian kanan kirinya ditutupi dengan kayu yang sebagian sudah terlepas dari penahannya. Sebagian ditutupi dengan kain tebal yang warnanya aslinya sudah tidak dikenali lagi. Aku melangkah perlahan mendekati gubuk itu.

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati gubuk itu lebih dekat, perasaanku tercekat seketika. Aku mendengar sesuatu di dalam gubuk itu. Suara tangisan seorang bayi yang melengking dan memenuhi kesunyian hutan di sekitarnya. Beberapa burung yang awalnya hinggap tenang di atas atap gubuk itu tiba-tiba terbang pergi. Hatiku berdesir cepat sekali saat aku mendengar suara tangisan itu. Seketika aku tidak berani untuk melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Aku hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatku saat ini tanpa bergerak sama sekali dari tempatku berpijak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk..." kata Naruto.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku hanya berdiri di sini saat ini. Firasatku mengatakan aku tidak boleh masuk ke sana. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku bergetar saat ini. Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?

"Kau mau membuang-buang waktu dengan terus berdiri di sini? Ayahmu bilang kau harus segera membawa gadis itu 'kan? Apapun yang terjadi.." Naruto berkata tegas kepadaku.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Dengan berat hati, aku melangkahkan kakiku juga menuju gubuk tua itu dan mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Aku tiba di depan pintu masuk gubuk yang tertutup rapat itu saat tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari dalam dan wajah Kabuto muncul sambil menatap kami dengan tatapan sayu. Aku rasa dia tidak menyadari kalau aku ada di depannya sekarang. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk membuatnya membelalakkan mata kaget saat menyadari aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sasuke.. Kau di sini?" tanyanya kaget.

"Apa kau lupa padaku? Naruto mengatakan semua padaku. Maaf karena terlambat membaca suratmu.. Aku baru saja.." aku terdiam seketika saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam gubuk itu. Hatiku mencelos.

Pandanganku menatap lurus ke arah Kabuto. Tapi Kabuto seperti terkesan menghindari pandanganku. Dia malah menatap melewati bahuku.

"Apa itu.. Apa benar.. Sakura ada di dalam?" tanyaku terbata.

Kabuto menghela napas berat. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan teduh dan mencoba untuk menenangkanku dengan tatapannya itu. Dengan lembut dia memegang bahuku.

"Sakura ada di dalam.." sahutnya pelan.

Aku menampik tangannya dan menyerbu masuk ke dalam gubuk. Tapi Kabuto lebih cepat dariku. Dia mencengkeram lenganku sebelum aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam gubuk.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan sanggup melihat ini.. Sasuke.. Segera bawa anak itu pergi dari sini. Sebelum semuanya terlambat," kata Kabuto tajam.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku juga tidak berusaha menampik tangannya yang masih menggenggam lenganku. Tapi dengan gerakan perlahan, Kabuto melepas tanganku dan membiarkanku masuk ke dalam gubuk itu.

Bau tanaman obat dan ramuan langsung menyeruak masuk hidungku saat aku mulai memasuki gubuk sempit itu. Aku harus membiasakan mataku untuk melihat dalam kegelapan gubuk ini karena beberapa barang diletakkan dengan sembarangan di beberapa tempat. Aku mendengar suara gesekan pelan di pojok ruangan. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari kalau ada yang bergerak pelan di suatu tempat di pojok ruangan yang menjadi perhatianku saat ini. Aku mendekatinya dengan perlahan dan melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di sana.

Kakiku seolah langsung terpatri pada tanah di bawahku saat aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat sekarang. Tenggorokanku tercekat begitu saja saat aku melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Di sana.. Di atas sebuah dipan kayu yang dialasi dengan berbagai kain penghangat, aku bisa melihat tubuh Sakura yang sekarang terbaring tidak bergerak di atasnya. Aku membeku di tempatku sekarang. Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun saat aku mendekatinya. Dia masih bergeming dan tetap berbaring dengan posisi kaku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat walaupun keadaan di sini gelap. Dan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sampingnya. Sebuah tubuh mungil yang dibungkus kain hangat sedang bergerak-gerak pelan di samping kepalanya.

Saat melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya, aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Seperti ada yang memukuk-mukul dadaku saat ini dengan gada berukuran besar yang tidak kelihatan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Apa aku terlambat?

Aku duduk di dekat tubuh Sakura yang sudah terbujur kaku dan memegang tangannya dengan tanganku sendiri yang bergetar hebat. Tangannya dingin, sedingin salju pertama di musim dingin yang pernah aku sentuh. Aku menyentuh wajahnya yang sama dinginnya dengan tangannya. Bukan ini wajah yang ingin aku temui sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dengan sangat perlahan aku mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah terkulai lemas dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Tubuhnya dingin sekali. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku, seolah ingin menyalurkan kehangatan padanya. Walaupun aku tahu itu percuma, tubuhku juga sedingin ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura selama ini padaku. Memberi kehangatan padanya seperti saat ini.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja melihatku datang? Buka matamu!" aku berseru kesal. Aku tahu aku gila. Aku sangat tahu Sakura tidak akan mungkin membuka matanya lagi untuk melihatku. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya melihatnya membuka matanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Apa kau membenciku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semua ini padaku? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini padaku? Kenapa kau melakukannya semua sendirian? Hei! Buka matamu dan jawab aku!" aku mengguncang tubuh Sakura berulang kali dan berharap dia akan membuka matanya. Tapi berapa kalipun aku melakukannya, Sakura tetap bergeming.

Ada yang bercokol di dadaku saat ini. Dan rasanya sakit sekali. Aku memeluk tubuh Sakura semakin erat dan tanpa aku sadari sesuatu yang hangat mulai menetes jatuh dari mataku. Apa aku menangis? Tidak 'kan? Aku tidak pernah menangis selama ini. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu. Aku hanya merasa kesal karena Sakura mengabaikanku.

Suara tangisan bayi di sampingku membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku mendongak sedikit dan melihat bayi mungil di depanku dengan tatapan nanar. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau marah. Bagaimanapun juga, makhluk kecil dan lemah di hadapanku ini adalah darah dagingku. Tapi karena anak ini juga Sakura rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Hanya untuk melihat anak ini lahir di dunia. Anakku.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan anak ini tanpamu, Sakura?

Mataku menangkap beberapa lembar perkamen yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja di samping tempat tidur kayu ini. Aku mengenal tulisan itu. Itu tulisan milik Sakura. Dari tempat aku duduk sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sudah dingin dan hampir membeku ini, aku bisa membaca tulisan yang agak kacau itu dari tempatku sekarang.

_**Romeo.. Nama itu kedengaran aneh sekali di telingaku. Tapi itu selalu mengingatkanku pada seorang Sasuke yang selalu melakukan hal-hal nekat sepertinya. Mengingatkan tentang kisah cintaku yang sama mengenaskannya dengannya. Demi Juliet, seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya, dia juga rela mati 'kan? Apakah Sasuke juga akan melakukan itu untukku? Tapi bukan Sasuke yang akan melakukannya. Aku yang akan melakukannya untuknya. Bukan untuknya saja, tapi juga untuk kehidupan lain yang akan menggantikan kehidupanku. Anakku.. Untuk Sasuke di manapun kau berada, aku harap.. Di kehidupan yang lain, kita bisa saling mencintai lagi dengan keadaan yang lebih baik lagi daripada sekarang. Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu seperti itu. Terimakasih telah menjadi seorang yang mencintaiku selama ini. Sakura.**_

Aku memejamkan mataku seraya menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan perlahan, mencoba membuat diriku sendiri untuk tidak terlalu terluka dengan perpisahan yang menyakitkan ini. Tapi aku rasa semua itu sia-sia. Aku tetap merasakan ada ratusan pedang sedang menghujam dadaku saat ini.

Lalu sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap suara-suara aneh di luar. Seperti derap langkah kaki dan teriakan marah yang terdengar bertubi-tubi. Semakin lama semakin dekat.

Naruto dan Kabuto berhambur masuk gubuk dengan tiba-tiba. Wajah mereka dipenuhi ketegangan dan Naruto kelihatan sudah ingin lari secepatnya dari tempat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Keluarga Senju. Mereka mengikuti kita sampai ke tempat ini.." sahut Naruto.

Aku membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget.

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, saat ada sesuatu yang dilempar di atas atap gubuk ini dan menimbulkan suara yang keras sekali.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku kaget.

Kabuto tidak menjawab. Dia bergerak cepat ke arahku dan mengambil beberapa kain penghangat di sekitar dipan sebelum meletakkan bayiku di dalamnya. Anak itu sudah mulai menangis lagi dengan suara keras. Kabuto segera menyerahkan anak itu pada Naruto.

"Cepat kalian berdua pergi dari tempat ini. Bawa anak ini pergi. Itu yang dikatakan Sakura padaku. Kau.. harus tetap hidup, Sasuke.." kata Kabuto tegas.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Sesuatu dilemparkan lagi di atas atap gubuk ini dan menimbulkan kobaran api yang hebat yang langsung membakar atap gubuk itu.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepat pergi!" Kabuto berseru marah ke arahku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Sakura," sahutku.

"Sakura sudah meninggal. Jangan kekanakan.. Akan tiba saat di mana kalian akan bertemu lain dan saling mencintai lagi. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Terimalah kenyataan! Sakura sudah tidak ada! Jadi, cepat selamatkan dirimu!" Kabuto berseru dengan tidak sabar.

Suara tangisan bayi yang ada di gendongan Naruto semakin keras. Wajah Naruto tampak cemas sekali. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Terdengar suara dobrakan di belakang kami. Dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar masuk dan melihat kami dengan tatapan licik.

"Benar 'kan? Mereka ada di sini!" seru salah seorang laki-laki yang berjenggot tebal.

Pandangan matanya jatuh pada Sakura yang masih ada di pelukanku.

"Oh, gadis itu.. Kalian membunuhnya. Mereka membunuhnya! Benar kataku 'kan? Mereka klan pembunuh manusia!" laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu berteriak kasar ke arahku.

"Naruto.. Cepat pergi dari sini! Kalau masih ada kesempatan, kita akan bertemu di lain waktu. Sekarang cepat selamatkan anak itu!" Kabuto mendorong tubuh Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak bergerak. Dia kelihatan ragu antara pergi dan tetap tinggal. Dia menatapku sayu. Saat aku mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan "aku baik-baik saja", Naruto baru mau bergerak.

"Jangan sampai lolos lagi! Jangan biarkan mereka kabur lagi! Bunuh mereka!" seru dua laki-laki di depan kami. Beberapa orang ikut masuk ke dalam kobaran api dan sudah menyiapkan senjata mereka saat Naruto mulai melesat pergi keluar dari gubuk itu.

Sebuah pasak perak sudah dilemparkan ke arah Naruto saat dia mulai bergerak untuk menghindari kobaran api yang mulai menjalar dengan liar di gubuk itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum sebuah pasak perak menghujam tepat di dadanya. Tapi ada yang menahannya.

Aku tercengang kaget saat Kabuto tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Naruto, menghindari pasak itu mengenai tubuh Naruto. Alih-alih mengenai tubuh Naruto yang sedang berlari menghindari kobaran api, peluru itu bersarang dengan keras tepat di dada Kabuto dan membuatnya ambruk ke depan, sebelum akhirnya hilang begitu saja menjadi butiran abu di depan mataku. Aku terbelalak tidak percaya. Seperti ada yang menghantam dadaku dengan keras melihatnya menghilang seperti ini.

"Kabuto!" aku mendengar Naruto berteriak ngeri.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, Naruto! Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap hidup!" seruku. Naruto menatapku takut, ada yang menggenang di matanya. Dan itu membuatku semakin terluka. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Naruto segera melesat pergi dari tempat ini. Ada kemarahan yang menggelegak di dalam diriku. Kemarahan melihat orang-orang yang aku sayangi akhirnya pergi dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan. Aku menatap orang-orang di depanku dengan pandang penuh kemarahan.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Bunuh aku! Sekarang juga!" seruku marah. Kemarahanku sudah mencapai ubun-ubunku. Melihat satu per satu orang yang aku sayangi mati mengenaskan di depan mataku, membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku merasakan tubuhku sendiri panas oleh kemarahan yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Darahku sebagai seorang vampir yang selama ini aku tekan dalam-dalam sampai ke alam bawah sadarku, kini akhirnya muncul ke permukaan kesadaranku. Jiwa manusiawiku sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah membunuh orang-orang di depanku dan bisa mencium bau darah segar mereka.

Nafasku mulai menderu tidak beraturan karena amarah. Aku meletakkan tubuh Sakura kembali di atas dipan pembaringannya.

Seseorang sudah siap dengan senjatanya dan siap menembaknya ke arahku kapanpun dia mau. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, dan orang-orang itu semakin mempererat pegangan senjata mereka.

"Kalian boleh membunuhku saat ini. Tapi aku akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti, saat itulah tiba waktunya. Aku akan kembali untuk menghancurkan keluarga kalian satu per satu. Ingat itu.. Aku akan kembali lagi. Suatu hari..." kataku tenang. Ada sorot kelicikan dalam pandangan mataku yang membuat orang-orang itu menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan.

Seorang laki-laki di depanku sudah sangat siap dengan senjatanya.

Aku melemparkan seringaian lebar ke arah mereka.

"Aku boleh menghilang sekarang. Tapi aku akan kembali. Dan saat itu.. Keluarga kalian yang akan merasakan penderitaan dariku.." kataku tenang.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mendongak ke atas untuk merasakan udara di sekelilingku untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Untuk sementara...

.

.

.

.

.

**Sendai. Saat ini.**

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Taksi yang aku tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah tangga beton yang mengarah pada jalan menanjak ke atas. Ada papan penunjuk arah yang bertuliskan arah Hutan Hikoshi kalau ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari tangga beton ini. Aku menatap tangga beton itu dengan perasaan tidak yakin. Tangga itu terdiri dari beratus-ratus atau bahkan beribu-ribu anak tangga dan jarak tanjakannya dari sini kelihatannya jauh sekali. Dan jika semakin diperhatikan lebih seksama, tanjakannya kelihatan curam sekali. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke sana sendirian, Nona?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di bangku sopir. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mm, mungkin.." jawabku sekedarnya.

Sopir taksi itu ikut melongok keluar jendela dan menatap tangga beton itu dengan pandangan pasrah.

"Kalau aku, aku tidak akan mau menaiki tangga itu sendirian, Nona. Tapi kau bilang teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu di atas sana 'kan?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu lagi.

"Eh? Iya.. Mereka sudah ada di sana.." jawabku. Aku menelan ludah sekali lagi.

"Nona.. Hati-hati. Tangga beton itu mungkin licin karena gerimis yang turun dari tadi pagi. Daerah ini turun hujan terus beberapa hari ini.." kata sopir taksi itu.

"Iya, aku akan berhati-hati.. Terimakasih. Maaf, merepotkan.." kataku seraya membayar biaya taksi dan turun dari taksi itu dengan membawa barang-barangku. Gerimis langsung menyambutku begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari taksi dan menjejakannya ke tanah. Aku langsung membuka payung yang sudah aku bawa dari rumah Paman Hiroki tadi dan segera melindungi tubuhku dari gerimis yang mulai turun dengan deras.

Sekali lagi aku menatap tangga itu dengan tatapan ragu. Ada banyak anak tangga yang harus aku daki sampai atas sana. Dan hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang akan membawaku menuju kuil Hikoshi. Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelku. Ini adalah petunjuk yang ditinggalkan kakek di rumah Paman Hiroki. Aku tidak begitu memahaminya. Tapi aku rasa petunjuk ini mengarah ke sini. Aku membaca tulisan dengan ejaan lama di kertas itu.

"Tempat terakhir adalah di mana sesuatu itu bermula.."

Dan sejauh ini analisisku jatuh pada tempat ini. Kuil Hikoshi. Bukankah semua ini berawal dari hutan ini? Dari cerita-cerita yang aku dengar dan dari berkas-berkas yang ada di kamar kakek, menunjukkan kalau lokasi kejadian saat itu adalah tempat ini. Tempat gadis bernama Senju Sakura itu meninggal.

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menghelanya perlahan.

Aku memang harus pergi ke sana. Bukankah kakek ada di sana? Dari pesan yang ditinggalkannya, sepertinya dia bilang kalau hanya aku yang bisa mematahkan kutukan itu.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, dan hanya melihat beberapa orang yang punya tujuan yang sama denganku. Tidak banyak. Hanya ada lima orang yang sudah mendahuluiku menaiki anak tangga itu. Aku tidak bisa memastikan mereka laki-laki atau perempuan, karena mereka mengenakan mantel hujan dan berjalan dengan agak menunduk.

Aku memantapkan hatiku sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakiku untuk menaiki anak tangga pertama. Saat kakiku mulai menjejak anak tangga kedua, seseorang menyamai langkahku.

"Oh, Anda juga ingin ke atas?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang perempuan muda berusia kira-kira sebaya denganku sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia mengenakan mantel hujan panjang dan sebuah payung transparan di tangannya. Rambut hitam pendeknya agak sedikit basah oleh air hujan dan kacamata yang dipakainya sedikit berembun karena udara dingin.

"Eh? Iya.." jawabku singkat. Aku mengamati perempuan itu untuk sesaat.

"Ah.. Akhirnya aku punya teman seperjalanan. Kita bisa ke atas bersama kalau kau tidak keberatan," kata gadis itu.

"Iya.. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," sahutku.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum simpul. Entah hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana, tapi aku rasa aku pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini. Atau bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Atau seseorang yang tidak sengaja mirip dengannya. Ahh, entahlah.. Tapi aku yakin pernah melihat wajah ini di suatu tempat.

"Maaf.. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya perempuan itu.

Aku terkesiap kaget. Ada perasaan malu yang tiba-tiba menelusup ke dalam perasaanku. Memalukan sekali dipergoki sedang memperhatikan wajah seseorang.

"Tidak. Maaf.." jawabku buru-buru.

"Ahh, tidak perlu minta maaf. Oh, boleh saya tahu siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan.

"Oh, iya. Haruno Sakura," jawabku singkat.

"Sesuai dengan warna rambutmu ya? Aku Sarada," kata perempuan itu seraya melemparkan senyum ke arahku.

"Oh.. Salam kenal," kataku seraya mengangguk kikuk.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja.. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyumannya tadi. Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku. Tapi aku rasa, senyumnya tadi menyiratkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar "senang berkenalan denganmu". Malah lebih cenderung seperti senyum yang menyiratkan sebuah kerinduan. Ahh.. Hanya perasaanku saja. Aku yakin itu. Hanya perasaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Halooooooo! Rasanya udah berabad2 aku gak mampir ke sini.. *bersihin debu sama sarang laba-laba***

**Apa kabar, minna-san?! Miss you so much! Udah berapa lama ya sejak aku nulis fic terakhir?**

**Okelah, apapun itu. Di tengah-tengah kesibukanku yang 'ewwwh', saya akhirnya datang lagi ke ranah perfanfic-an. Rasanya aneh aja kalo gak balik padahal masih punya utang buat nyelesain fic-fic yang terlantar.**

**Mungkin update-nya gak secepet dulu, tapi saya bakal nyempetin buat update fic lagi. Buat nulis lagi, daripada otaknya nge-hang dibuat mikir yang serius2 terus.**

**OK, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typos. Sakura-centric.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sendai. Jepang. Saat Ini.**

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataanya memang seperti yang aku lihat sekarang, tapi aku merasa jalanan di depanku semakin banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan lebat. Dan orang-orang yang tadi berjalan di depanku, sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada perempuan bernama Sarada di sampingku ini. Dan sedari tadi dia hanya asik dengan ponsel di tangannya, padahal hujan turun semakin deras dan mengenai payung kami dengan keras.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana tadi?" tanya Sarada seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil yang menggelantung di badannya.

"Kuil Hikoshi," jawabku singkat.

"Mm.. Memang banyak kuil dan hutan di daerah ini. Tapi aneh sekali kau mau mengunjungi kuil itu. Kuil itu sudah tidak terpakai 'kan? Dan letaknya juga sangat dalam di dalam hutan Hikoshi," jawab Sarada. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Kau sepertinya lebih tahu banyak dibandingkan aku," kataku.

"Iya. Aku sudah lama menetap di daerah ini. Dan.. keluarga ibuku berasal dari Sendai. Dan mereka sering membawaku ke sini," kata Sarada seraya menatap sekelilingnya. Aku melihat ada sebuah kerinduan dalam pandangan matanya saat dia mengedarkan pandang ke hutan-hutan di sekeliling kami.

"Lalu? Kau akan ke mana? Banyak orang yang akan pergi ke kuil utama yang terletak di ujung jalan ini sebelum dan sesudah perayaan Tanabata. Apa kau akan ke sana?" tanyaku.

Sarada menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan ke sana. Aku sering ke sana. Aku selalu pergi ke kuil itu setiap perayaan Tanabata. Mengirimkan harapanku pada Dewa Langit," jawab Sarada pelan. Aku rasa, dibanding berbicara denganku, dia lebih fokus pada dunianya sendiri. Tatapan mata perempuan ini tidak melihatku, dan hanya menatap di sekitarku. Ada kekakuan dalam gaya berjalannya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi gadis ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang pernah aku temui. Entah di mana dan kapan.

"Semua orang punya harapan yang ingin segera dikabulkan, bukan? Aku juga sering menggantungkan harapanku di Pohon Harapan saat aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Aku pikir, harapanku tidak akan tercapai kalau kita hanya bergantung pada Pohon Harapan itu. Aku pikir aku hanya harus berusaha agar harapanku tidak menjadi harapan selamanya. Jadi, aku lebih fokus pada usahaku dibanding menggantungkan harapanku pada Pohon Harapan. Yahh, hanya pendapatku saja. Jangan didengarkan," kataku buru-buru seraya tersenyum ke arah Sarada. Dan aku kaget saat perempuan itu menatapku lekat-lekat. Apa? Apa aku bicara sesuatu yang salah?

"Tidak. Bukan sesederhana itu. Harapanku tidak sesederhana itu. Aku rasa tahun ini adalah puncaknya, di mana semua harapanku selama ini akan terkabul," katanya.

"Oh," aku mengangguk pelan.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami. Hanya rinai air hujan yang menemani langkah kami di dalam keheningan yang ganjil ini. Hujan semakin deras saat kami tiba di depan kuil utama. Sekarang aku bisa melihat banyak orang yang memenuhi halaman kuil utama itu. Kuil yang paling besar di tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu di sana, karena hampir semua orang mengenakan mantel hujan dan payung besar.

"Kau tidak ke sana?" tanyaku pada Sarada.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan? Aku tidak ke sana," sahut perempuan itu.

"Oh? Lalu kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku heran.

Ada sebuah senyum samar dan terkesan aneh saat Sarada balas menatapku.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Di suatu tempat. Bukan di sini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan pamanku," katanya.

Aku merasa udara di sekelilingku menjadi dingin tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tidak tahu darimana hawa dingin ini berasal. Yang aku tahu, sekarang seluruh bulu kudukku meremang dan aku mulai merasa mual yang luar biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sarada menyentuh bahuku lembut.

Dan tepat saat itu, aku melihat sesuatu yang lain dalam kepalaku. Entah hanya dalam kepalaku atau memang yang terjadi di sekelilingku seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku dikelilingi dengan banyak orang. Dan.. Hei, kenapa ada begitu banyak orang di sini? Aku menatap sekelilingku dengan cemas. Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak orang yang mengelilingiku? Apa sedang ada _costume player_ di sini? Kenapa orang-orang ini mengenakan pakaian kuno Jepang saat jaman Edo dulu? Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Aku memandang sekelilingku lagi dan bertambah kaget karena merasa ternyata hujan sudah tidak turun sederas tadi. Dan tanah di sekelilingku menjadi kering dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Cuaca di sekelilingku juga menjadi hangat walaupun aku merasa keanehan sedikit karena kakiku rasanya masih menjejak tanah yang basah. Dan orang-orang yang lewat di sekelilingku ini sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikanku. Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku seolah aku ini tak kasat kasat bagi mereka. Hatiku mencelos saat memikirkannya. Tidak terlihat?

Lalu perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah sekali?

"Hei~! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku merasa tubuhku diguncang pelan oleh seseorang dan aku seperti tersadar dari mimpi panjangku. Aku terkesiap dan langsung membeku di tempatku. Menatap jalanan di depanku. Hanya sebuah jalan sepi yang basah oleh air hujan yang masih turun dan membuat genangan kecil di kiri kanannya. Tidak ada lalu lalang orang berpakaian jaman Edo dan udara juga masih sedingin tadi. Aku merinding. Lalu yang aku lihat tadi apa?

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan pucat sekali. Apa kita perlu beristirahat di kuil utama dulu?" tanya Sarada.

Aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya dan masih menatap lurus ke jalanan kecil di depanku.

"Tidak. Aku harus tetap ke sana sekarang," kataku kemudian.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke jalan setapak di depanku. Jalanan di depanku memang kelihatan agak mengerikan dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh lebat di kanan kirinya. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaanku memaksa untuk terus berjalan masuk ke dalam. Aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan akal sehatku kenapa perasaanku sekarang berdebar-debar sendiri tidak karuan. Ada sebuah kerinduan yang tiba-tiba muncul saat aku tiba di tempat ini. Kerinduan yang sudah lama sekali rasanya.. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Aku hanya bisa berjalan maju.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Hutan tempatku berpijak sekarang ini sepi dan gelap sekali. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh lebat dengan daun-daun lebar di sekitarku membuat kesan angker dan mengerikan pada hutan ini. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali berada di sini. Berpijak pada tanah basah di bawahku, dikelilingi pohon-pohon lebat yang tumbuh liar, serta hujan yang masih turun dengan deras sejak tadi, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah bangunan kuno dan kelihatan tidak terurus yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan di depanku. Aku bisa melihat tulisan di atapnya yang terbuat dari kuningan yang sebagian catnya sudah mengelupas dari sini. Kuil Hikoshi. Inilah tempatnya.

Aku menarik napas panjang, sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju kuil itu.

Hutan di sekelilingku tampak dua kali lebih gelap saat aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju kuil itu. Ada sebuah perasaan rindu yang menggebu-gebu saat aku semakin mendekati kuil itu. Perasaan apa ini? Bau tanah basah serta dahan-dahan pohon yang basah menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumanku. Aku merasakan suasana yang sedang terjadi di sini seperti sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Aku tidak mau memungkirinya lagi, ada sesuatu dengan ingatanku. Aku pernah berada di tempat ini, di suatu hari yang tidak aku ingat. Entahlah.. hanya saja perasaanku kuat sekali dan aku seperti mengenali tempat ini.

Kuil Hikoshi sudah ada tepat di depanku sekarang. Walapun sepertinya sudah tidak terurus lagi, tapi bangunannya masih berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah hutan yang jauh dari peradaban ini. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Haruskah aku masuk ke dalam sekarang? Kakek benar-benar ada di dalam 'kan? Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian dan keyakinan hatiku, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya dengan perlahan.

Aku memang harus masuk.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk maju dan mulai membuka pintu kuil itu dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Aku tercekat saat pintu kayu yang ada di depanku ini mengayun terbuka sedikit sebelum aku sempat membukanya. Aku mematung di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Tubuhku membeku dan aku merasa sedikit merinding. Apa aku benar-benar harus masuk ke dalam? Sesaat terlintas pikiran untuk berbalik dan pergi saja dari tempat mengerikan ini, tapi bayangan wajah kakekku langsung menghalangi niat pengecutku itu. Aku harus masuk. Ya.. Kalau tidak begitu, kutukan konyol itu tidak pernah akan ada habisnya.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam dan langsung menghirup udara penuh debu di ruang gelap itu. Aku mengibaskan tangan untuk menghalau debu tipis yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Ruangan di depanku benar-benar gelap dan aku harus membiasakan mataku untuk melihat ke dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

Ruangan itu dingin dan hampa dan aku tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di tempat itu. Hanya saja aku merasa hawa dingin yang ada di ruangan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara dingin di luar yang disebabkan oleh hujan. Tubuhku menggigil secara tiba-tiba dan perasaan ini.. Aku rasa aku sedang mengalami serangan jantung secara mendadak. Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa berdebar-debar terus sejak tadi. Dan semakin memikirkannya, aku semakin tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berdebar-debar seperti ini.

"Oh?" hatiku mencelos tiba-tiba saat aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari kegelapan di depanku. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa menebak-nebak apa yang ada di depanku saat ini. Tapi sepertinya aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki pelan yang sedang berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku tahu seharusnya orang normal akan berbalik dan berlari dari tempat ini kalau dia menghadapi keadaan semacam ini. Mungkin ada orang atau sesuatu yang jahat sedang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku justru melangkahkan kakiku maju ke depan dan memasuki kuil penuh debu dan gelap itu. Saat kakiku sudah benar-bebar ada di dalam kuil itu, dengan tiba-tiba beberapa lilin yang terletak di beberapa sudut ruangan itu menyala. Aku tersentak kaget dan hampir berlari pergi saking kagetnya. Yang lebih mengagetkanku lagi adalah ada seorang laki-laki yang sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan, sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi aku merasa dadaku seolah sedang dicengkeram oleh sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan dengan kencang sekali. Rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan sekali melihat laki-laki tinggi berbalut mantel panjang itu menatapku lurus-lurus. Alih-alih ingin menghindari tatapan matanya, aku justru balas menatap laki-laki itu lurus-lurus. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Ini bukan aku 'kan?

"Selamat datang, Sakura" kata laki-laki itu lembut.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku malah melihat melewati bahunya. Memandang sekelilingku. Mencari di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Di mana kakekku?" tanyaku, tanpa melihat laki-laki itu dan terus mencari di sekeliling tempat itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku membawa kakekmu sampai ke sini?" tanya Sasuke Uchiha acuh.

"Siapa lagi? Kakekku meninggalkan pesan padaku. Dia bersama kalian. Iya 'kan? Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk mencari kakekmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa? Sekarang katakan di mana kakekku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" aku menatap laki-laki di depanku ini dengan tajam.

"Dia tidak bersamaku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Cih! Jangan bohong!" kataku tidak sabar.

Laki-laki di depanku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dan saat itulah aku segera menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang langsung membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku membeku di tempatku. Lalu mengutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati. Apa aku yang terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari ini?

"Kau.. Kalian.. Kalian yang meninggalkan pesan itu?" tanyaku pelan. Entah kenapa sekarang aku baru merasakan sedikit ketakutan dalam hatiku. Keberanian yang tadi terkumpul sekarang mulai menguap dengan perlahan.

"Akhirnya kau menggunakan otakmu juga, Nona."

Aku semakin membeku di tempatku. Sebuah suara laki-laki lain terdengar di belakangku. Meskipun aku tidak berbalik dan melihat wajahnya, aku tahu siapa laki-laki yang sekarang berbicara di belakangku. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya sedang mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat laki-laki itu berdiri di samping Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas tidak suka dengan kedua mata biru safirnya.

"Aku pikir kau agak cerdas. Tapi ternyata kau terlalu terburu-buru dan tidak menyadari hal ini," katanya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyaku.

"Nyawamu. Tentu saja," jawab laki-laki bernama Naruto itu dengan enteng.

Aku membelalakkan mata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa sebegitu berharganya nyawaku untukmu sehingga kau terus mengincar nyawaku ke manapun aku pergi?" tanyaku, menahan perasaan yang sekarang berkecamuk tidak karuan dalam diriku.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak tahu? Namamu dan tubuhmu yang membuat kami tidak bisa menggunakan kutukan itu dengan mudah. Kau terlalu menghalangi langkah kami.." jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera membunuhku saat aku ada di gudang tua itu? Kenapa kalian membuang-buang waktu dengan membawaku ke tempat yang tidak aku kenal?" tanyaku.

"Nyawamu harus berakhir di tempat semuanya bermula. Itu aturannya. Dan di sinilah tempatnya.." Naruto berjalan mengelilingiku dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Apa.. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..." kataku jujur. Aku lihat laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu menghela napas panjang dengan wajah bosan.

Aku beralih menatap Sasuke, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun dan hanya menatapku lurus-lurus dengan kedua mata hitam onyx-nya. Ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu jelas membuatku sedikit salah tingkah. Jadi aku kembali menatap pria muda bernama Naruto itu.

"Namamu.. Senju Sakura itu adalah penghalang Sasuke untuk melakukan kutukannya. Tubuhmu yang sekarang.. yang entah bagaimana bisa sama persis dengan tubuh Sakura jaman dulu.. adalah penghalang untuk kami. Seandainya kau tidak ada di dunia ini, Sasuke dan aku sudah menghabisi keluarga Senju. Hanya di tempat inilah, jiwamu yang terhubung dengan Sakura di masa lalu bisa dimusnahkan.." jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kenapa harus di tempat ini? Dan kenapa harus aku?" aku masih tidak mengerti. Tidak terima, lebih tepatnya. Naruto kembali menghela napas dengan keras.

"Aku rasa dia lebih bodoh dari Sakura. Tentu saja harus kau, Nona.. Kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Sakura. Kau mewarisi semua yang dimiliki gadis itu.. kecuali daya pikirmu yang agak lambat itu. Kau menghalangi langkah kami. Kalau kau masih ada di sini, Sasuke tidak akan bisa kembali. Kalau Sasuke tidak membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga Senju, dia akan tetap di sini, dengan tubuh Sasuke Uchiha yang lemah itu.." ujar laki-laki berwajah pucat itu.

"Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah membunuhku? Kenapa aku harus rela mati untuk sesuatu yang tidak aku mau? Aku tidak mau! Kalau kau memaksaku, aku juga bisa memaksamu.." ujarku tegas. Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal sekali sekarang. Pertama, karena mereka bilang akan membunuhku berulangkali. Kedua, mereka bilang akan menghabisi nyawa keluargaku. Dan ketiga, laki-laki itu berbicara seolah akulah akar permasalahan dari semuanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu menatapku dengan tatapan kaget untuk sesaat.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa kau membentakku?" tanyanya dengan kaget.

"Karena kau lama-lama semakin menyebalkan. Kalian semua. Apa salah keluargaku pada kalian? Kalau itu adalah urusan kalian dengan masa lalu kalian, aku tidak akan peduli! Ini adalah keluargaku. Dan aku akan menyelematkan mereka kalau kalian benar-benar ingin menghancurkan mereka," ujarku lantang.

"Nah! Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, Sasuke? Apa gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang kau cintai di masa lalumu? Apa dia pernah berteriak-teriak marah di depanmu seperti ini?" Naruto berkata dengan nada protes kepada Sasuke.

Aku merasa kesal dan marah dan takut saat ini. Semua bercampur jadi satu. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini. Orang-orang ini berbahaya. Aku tahu itu. Mereka tidak main-main dengan ancaman mereka. Dan yang lebih menakutkan, mereka bukan dari kalangan manusia. Entah mereka apa. Tapi wajah mereka terlalu pucat untuk ukuran manusia normal walau sedingin apapun cuaca yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli gadis siapa yang kau bicarakan. Katakan, di mana kakekku?" tanyaku tegas. Aku melihat Naruto dengan tajam.

Entah karena marah atau merasa terhina dengan sikapku, laki-laki itu menatapku dengan amarah yang luar biasa. Aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang sejak tadi ada di genggaman laki-laki itu, tapi dengan tatapan amarah dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengarahkan sesuatu – yang entah apa itu – ke arahku. Aku sudah hampir berlari menghindar tapi Sasuke lebih cepat dariku. Dia menahan tangan temannya itu dan menarik tubuhnya mundur.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghalangiku? Seharusnya kita segera membunuh gadis ini dan menyelesaikan tugas kita," Naruto masih menatapku dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Aku mundur ke belakang dengan pelan-pelan. Ada apa ada dengannya? Kenapa dia begitu murka?

"Kita tidak perlu membunuhnya!" sahut Sasuke dengan keras.

Ruangan itu hening untuk sesaat. Hanya suara air hujan di luar sana yang terdengar, disertai gesekan dedaunan yang tumbuh di pepohonan sekitar kuil.

"Apa katamu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sementara aku masih berdiri di tempatku sambil menatap sekelilingku. Pintu masuk kuil terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini. Kalau aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ke sana, apa mereka masih bisa mengejarku? Aku rasa aku harus segera melarikan diri dari sini secepatnya. Sebelum nyawaku benar-benar melayang di tangan laki-laki temperamen itu. Tapi aku masih harus menemukan kakek.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Perasaanku tidak bisa dibohongi. Gadis itu.." Sasuke berkata seraya menatap lurus ke arahku. Walaupun aku tidak menginginkannya, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghindari perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba merasuki perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya perasaan ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya," kata Naruto kasar. Dia kembali menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Menampik tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang lengannya dengan keras. Dan berjalan ke arahku dengan tangan kanan menggenggam sesuatu dengan begitu erat.

Aku semakin mundur ke belakang. Aku harus lari sekarang.

"Paman~! Hentikan!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan keras seorang gadis di belakangku. Naruto yang sudah berjalan ke arahku langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Wajahnya dua kali lebih pucat saat melihat entah siapa yang sekarang ada di belakangku. Sikap tubuhnya langsung kaku begitu dia melihat seseorang yang ada di belakangku.

"Kau.." katanya tegang.

"Iya. Ini aku.. Keponakanmu yang kau tinggal di panti asuhan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sarada. Masih ingat dengan nama itu?" jawab gadis di belakangku.

Mendengar jawaban itu aku juga ikut terkejut untuk sesaat. Sarada?

Aku menoleh dengan cepat sekali ke belakang dan mendapati gadis yang beberapa saat lalu berpisah denganku di persimpangan jalan setapak tak jauh dari kuil ini, sekarang berdiri di pintu masuk kuil. Dia berdiri dengan seseorang yang menggelayut lemah di bahunya. Aku terbelalak kaget melihat laki-laki tua yang kelihatan lemah sekali di bahunya.

"Kakek?!" seruku kaget. Aku segera berlari ke arah gadis itu dan kakekku yang lamgsung membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat aku menghampirinya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lemas karena kekurangan cairan. Aku menemukannya di gudang tak terpakai di kuil utama," kata Sarada seraya menyerahkan kakek padaku. Aku menopang tubuh kakekku dan menggiringnya untuk duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sarada!" seru Naruto dengan kekagetan yang masih belum hilang dalam nada suaranya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja untuk mencegahmu melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan seperti ini," sahut Sarada dengan lantang.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung dan heran. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini? Jadi gadis yang sedari tadi menemaniku sepanjang perjalanan itu adalah keponakan dari laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu? Tapi.. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatap mereka berdua. Mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti paman dan keponakan. Oke, sedikit. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu sedikit lebih tua dari Sarada. Hanya sedikit. Ahh, apapun hubungan mereka.. Itu terserah mereka. Dan, bisakah aku segera keluar dari konflik keluarga mereka?

"Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Walaupun wajahku tidak menua sedikitpun, kau tetap tidak boleh bicara kasar pada pamanmu. Mau apa kau kemari? Apa kau mau mencegahku?" Naruto berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Tentu saja. Aku datang ke sini karena kau pasti akan melakukan tindakan berbahaya seperti ini. Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang akan mencegahmu apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Bagaimana pun juga, aku juga keturunan keluarga Senju. Jadi, aku tetap tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau bilang akan menghancurkan keluarga ini," ujar Sarada dengan lantang.

Aku menatap gadis itu dengan tercengang. Aku mencerna kalimat gadis itu dengan susah payah. Apa dia bilang tadi? Dia adalah keturunan keluarga Senju? Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?

"Cih! Makanya aku menitipkanmu ke panti asuhan, karena kau selalu ikut campur urusan orang dewasa. Pergilah! Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku saat melihat keluarga dan teman-temanku dibantai hanya gara-gara ibumu! Aku yang melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya saat melihat orang-orang terdekatmu dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang membenci kita 'kan? Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu. Karena kalian tidak pernah merasakannya sendiri!" Naruto berkata dengan keras dan aku bisa melihat ada genangan tipis air mata di sudut matanya. Tapi laki-laki itu segera mengabaikannya. Dia beralih menatapku dengan tatapan benci yang sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Gara-gara kau 'kan? Semua itu gara-gara kau. Kalau tidak ada gadis itu di dunia, klanku tidak mungkin berakhir dengan begitu mengenaskan seperti itu," katanya seraya menudingku.

Aku masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung. Aku? Kali ini apa lagi salahku?

"Naruto.. Sudahlah.." terdengar suara pelan di belakang Naruto.

Aku baru menyadari kalau Sasuke sama sekali belum bicara sejak kedatangan gadis bernama Sarada ini. Dia berdiri diam di tempatnya. Menatap ke arah semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini satu per satu. Ada kesenduan yang dalam di matanya.

"Sudahlah apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada protes.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan bagimu. Tapi.. Jangan menyalahkan gadis itu. Sakura maupun gadis itu, mereka tidak salah dan dia bukan penyebab semua ini," kata Sasuke pelan.

Naruto berbalik dengan marah ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa katamu? Apa kau ingat saat-saat itu? Gara-gara gadis itu kau jadi mengabaikanku dan keluargamu sendiri. Gara-gara gadis itu juga kau membuat ayahmu murka. Gara-gara gadis itu juga keluarga Senju marah dan menyalahkan klan kita. Semuanya gara-gara gadis itu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Naruto berteriak marah di depan Sasuke.

Aku hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku rasa aku mulai paham apa yang terjadi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu dari apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi.

"Bukan salahnya sepenuhnya. Aku juga salah. Seandainya aku tidak menemuinya malam itu. Semua tidak akan terjadi..." kata Sasuke seraya menunduk dan menghindari tatapan semua orang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sudah berada di sini sekarang dengan gadis ini. Dengan membunuhnya, kutukan itu akan segera dimulai. Sekarang kau bisa membalaskan dendam pada keluarganya!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak. Naruto! Sakura sudah meninggal. Dan dia tidak mungkin hidup lagi. Dan aku menyadari sekarang.. Kutukan itu tidak ada gunanya lagi," sahut Sasuke.

"Apa?! Lalu untuk apa aku menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun ini? Aku sudah menunggu saat aku membalaskan dendamku pada keluarga yang telah menghabisi klan kita. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Naruto kini kelihatan murka sekali pada Sasuke.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Ada yang bergejolak dalam hatiku saat ini. Entah kenapa.. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mereka bertengkar. Sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di kuil ini, aku merasa seolah aku sudah melintasi waktu dengan cepat sekali. Ada beberapa ingatan yang terus menerus mendesak memenuhi pikiranku. Tapi aku terus mengabaikannya. Kalau aku lengah, mungkin aku sudah dikuasai oleh ingatan-ingatan itu sekarang.

"Karena aku tahu dendamku sudah pudar. Mungkin ini adalah takdir bahwa klan kita harus berakhir saat itu. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Takdir yang telah menentukan semuanya. Setidaknya, kita masih bisa bertemu lagi setelah beratus-ratus tahun. Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja sejak peristiwa itu. Dan terima kasih.. Kau sudah merawat anak itu. Pada akhirnya, aku bisa melihat darah dagingku walaupun hanya untuk sesaat.." Sasuke mengerling sekilas pada Sarada yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku.

Aku langsung terkesiap. Tunggu~! Aku mulai bisa memahami sedikit demi sedikit kata-kata orang-orang ini. Kalau melihat dari kata-kata terakhirnya, dan pandangannya yang berarti pada wanita bernama Sarada itu, ada kemungkinan kalau darah daging yang dia maksud tadi adalah wanita muda itu.

"Takdir katamu? Apa kau menyerah begitu saja pada takdir? Takdir sangat tidak adil padaku kalau begitu. Selama bertahun-tahun aku harus hidup sendirian dengan anak gadis itu. Kau pikir gampang merawat anak setengah manusia sepertinya? Apa kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya menyesuaikan diri dengan hidup bersama manusia? Kalian tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!" Naruto kini tampak frustasi sekali. Dia bahkan tidak menatap semua orang di ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku digenggam oleh seseorang dengan pelan. Aku menoleh ke arah kakekku yang kini sedang bersandar di dinding. Kedua matanya sedikit terbuka dan dia menatapku seraya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang mengartikan segala kelegaan karena dapat melihatku berdiri di depannya dalam keadaan sehat. Aku menatapnya dengan antusias tapi kakek memberikan isyarat agar aku tetap tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada yang mau membuatmu seperti itu, Naruto. Apa kita bisa membalikkan semua keadaan kalau kita bisa membalaskan dendam kita? Pada akhirnya kita hanya akan memperpanjang dendam itu sampai generasi-generasi selanjutnya. Apa kita bisa melawan takdir?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami. Wajah Naruto kelihatan lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak meledak-ledak lagi. Hanya tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Aku menunggu. Sepertinya aku tidak punya hak bicara di sini. Hujan di luar tetap turun dan tidak berkurang sedikitpun sejak aku pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku si tempat ini.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melawan takdir. Aku hanya ingin membuat semua orang merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Terutama gadis itu!" dengan sangat tiba-tiba Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku. Dia menatapku masih dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berseru frustasi ke arahnya.

Aku menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"A-aku?"

"Jangan mengelak. Kau sudah ingat semuanya 'kan? Kau ingat apa yang terjadi di sini beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu 'kan? Di sinilah tempat Sarada lahir. Kau mengingatnya 'kan? Katakan kau mengingatnya, jadi aku tidak ragu lagi membunuhmu," Naruto masih terus menudingku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan luar biasa bingung. Tempat Sarada dilahirkan? Mana aku tahu yang seperti itu? Memangnya aku siapa sampai harus mengingat hari kelahiran orang yang tidak aku kenal?

"T-tung, tunggu. Tapi aku tidak paham dengan yang kalian bicarakan. Sungguh. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Jadi.. Sepertinya aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah keluarga kalian atau.. klan kalian," ujarku membela diri. Bukan membela diri, tapi karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini!" raung Naruto marah.

Aku terenyak di tempatku. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi laki-laki ini benar-benar kelihatan marah padaku. Seolah aku sudah pernah membuatnya sakit hati dan membuatnya membenciku sampai sekarang.

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Sejak tadi aku seolah tidak punya hak untuk bicara di tempat ini, tapi mereka semua mengatakan kalau akulah satu-satunya kunci permasalahan ini. Inilah saatnya aku bicara sekarang. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin itu bisa merubah keadaan sekarang.

"Begini.. Siapapun aku di masa lalu kalian, aku tidak perduli tentang itu. Jujur saja.. Saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini, aku memang merasakan ada yang aneh. Banyak kejadian-kejadian yang berkelebatan di kepalaku, yang sama sekali belum pernah aku alami. Aku tidak ingat aku pernah mengalami hal itu. Hanya saja, aku rasa ingatan itu memang tertinggal di dalam diriku. Ingatan seseorang dari masa lalu. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak peduli siapa diriku di masa lalu. Karena itu masa lalu yang sudah berlalu, dan semua sudah terjadi. Dan inilah aku sekarang. Kalau kau membunuhku karena masa laluku yang telah membuatmu membenciku, silakan saja. Aku tidak takut. Aku akan melawanmu. Sekali lagi, kau tidak bisa mengambil nyawaku seenaknya. Aku hidup bukan untuk masa laluku. Dan aku punya hak hidup untuk masa depanku. Itu pilihanku," ujarku tegas. Aku menatap laki-laki bernama Naruto, Sasuke dan Sarada secara bergantian.

Dan sekarang aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang sejak tadi menjadi pertanyaan di dalam kepalaku. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sarada di tangga menuju kuil utama, saat aku melihat wajahnya pertama kali, aku merasa aku pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat. Atau seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Sekarang aku baru menemukan jawabannya. Garis wajahnya sama dengan garis wajah Sasuke Uchiha. Ada sedikit kemiripan di wajah mereka. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa merinding sendiri. Heeeyy.. Apa aku sedang dijebak dalam komedi konyol yang sudah direncanakan oleh orang-orang ini? Mana mungkin Sasuke Uchiha adalah ayah dari Sarada yang kelihatan lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya? Kepalaku rasanya berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Dan jangan bilang kalau ibunya adalah Senju Sakura yang itu artinya.. aku! Oh, tidak!

"Kau mau melawanku? Bagaimana kalau kau berhadapan dengan seseorang di masa lalumu? Kau akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu ketika itu. Dan kau sendiri yang akan memutuskannya," kata Naruto. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan licik. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Apa lagi kali ini yang direncanakannya?

Hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan yang pengap itu. Udara dingin yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hujan di luar. Hawa dingin yang aneh dan membuat siapa saja merasa takut. Dingin yang tidak biasa dan seperti bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Lalu aku mendengarnya. Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di salah satu sudut ruangan. Langkah kaki yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Walaupun kedengaran sedikit berbeda, tapi udara yang datang bersamanya, sama dengan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sakura. Selamat datang. Sarada! Ucapkan selamat datang pada ibumu," aku mendengar Naruto berkata dengan nada tenang.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sarada yang sekarang berdiri mematung di tempatnya, menatap ke arah salah satu titik di ruangan itu. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan mendapati gadis berwajah mirip denganku yang sekarang sedang berdiri di samping Naruto. Gadis itu masih seperti sebelumnya. Hampa, dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke arahku dengan pandangan lurus. Entah kenapa, pandangan matanya seolah menghunjam jauh ke dalam diriku. Membuatku sama sekali tidak berkutik. Aku ingin mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari tatapan gadis itu, tapi mataku seperti sudah terpatri pada tatapan matanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya diam menatap mata gadis itu.

Dan sesaat kemudian, bagaikan sebuah putaran film yang diputar begitu cepat dalam kepalaku, segala sesuatu di sekitarku berjalan cepat sekali, seperti pusaran angin yang bergerak cepat sekali dan mengelilingiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Ingatan-ingatan yang sejak tadi mendesak-desak dalam kepalaku kini tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku seperti tersedot ke dalam pusaran memori itu.

Terlihat jelas dalam kepalaku bagaimana aku – atau seseorang yang mirip denganku – berbalut dalam busana Jepang kuno, bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ingatan itu terus memenuhi kepalaku, seolah ada layar besar yang terpampang di depan mataku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan emosi yang ada dalam ingatan itu merasuki pikiran dan jiwaku juga. Bagaimana kedua orang itu bertemu, saling mencintai, akhirnya menjalin cinta dan menjalin hubungan terlarang antara keduanya. Semuanya terpampang jelas di dalam kepalaku. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk jadi satu dan itu membuatku mual. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan dan rasanya pusing sekali. Aku meremas kepalaku dengan frustasi. Dan tubuhku tiba-tiba melemas karena emosi yang terkuras dengan tiba-tiba sehingga aku terduduk di tempatku berpijak sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typos. Sakura-centric.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura Haruno]**

"Hentikan," kataku tertahan. Tenggrorokanku mulai tercekat dan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan jadi sulit keluar. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kepedihan seseorang yang sangat dalam saat ini.

Sebuah suara ledakan kecil tak jauh dari tempatku terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar sekarang terdengar dan cukup mengagetkanku. Dan untuk beberapa saat, memori-memori lama yang tadi mengelilingiku perlahan-lahan mulai pudar. Penglihatanku mulai kembali normal dan sekarang aku melihat gadis bernama Sarada tadi sedang mengarahkan sesuatu ke arah gadis yang ada di depannya. Aku samar-samar melihat apa yang sedang dibawa Sarada. Entah penglihatanku yang salah atau bagaimana, tapi sepertinya yang ada di tangannya itu adalah revolver pendek berwarna perak yang sekarang mengarah pada gadis yang sangat mirip denganku itu.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak menatap ke arah Sarada termasuk aku.

"Sarada! Apa yang kau lakukan?" raung Naruto marah.

Sarada tidak melihat ke arahnya. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah gadis di depannya yang sekarang mulai melemah. Aku melihat sesuatu bergerak di bawah kakinya. Dan itu membuatku tambah tercengang. Tubuh gadis itu terbakar. Dan perlahan-lahan entah bagaimana mulainya, sebagian tubuhnya mulai melepuh dan menjadi abu.

"Dia benar. Masa lalu tidak bisa dirubah. Gadis ini bukan ibuku. Dia mayat hidup. Jiwa yang ada dalam tubuhnya adalah jiwa orang-orang yang sudah mati dan menyimpan dendam. Ibuku sudah meninggal beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada orang meninggal yang bisa hidup lagi, bagaimanapun caranya. Paman! Sadarlah. Balas dendam tidak menyelesaikan semuanya," kata Sarada lantang.

Belum sempat tubuh gadis berbalut kimono panjang itu melepuh seluruhnya, sesuatu terjadi. Dari dalam tubuh gadis itu keluar suatu kekuatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan terasa sangat kuat sekali. Kejadiannya cepat sekali sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti gumpalan asap berwarna gelap keluar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku," sebuah suara besar dan dalam menggetarkan seluruh ruangan ini terdengar suara gadis ini. Gadis di depanku ini sudah tidak mirip sama sekali denganku. Dengan rambut tergerai ke depan menutup seluruh wajahnya, dan tubuh yang setengah melepuh. Dia benar-benar kelihatan mengerikan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Paman, apa yang terjadi?" Sarada berteriak kepada Naruto. Naruto kini sudah merapat ke dinding di belakangnya dan dia menatap ngeri ke arah gadis yang kini berubah menjadi mengerikan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Sungguh. Kau sudah membuatnya murka," jawab Naruto. Dari wajahnya kelihatan sekali kalau dia juga sama takutnya dengan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

Kekuatan dari gadis itu bertambah besar saat Sarada mulai menembakkan sesuatu ke tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini tidak ada yang terjadi. Peluru itu hanya melewati tubuh gadis itu tanpa melukainya sedikit pun. Lalu gulungan awan hitam dan angin besar tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan itu, menerbangkan apapun yang ada di ruangan itu. Mataku sampai kemasukan debu karena angin yang datang tiba-tiba.

Dan kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat cepat sekali sampai aku tidak sempat untuk mempersiapkan diri. Lagi-lagi udara di sekelilingku seperti dihisap dengan cepat sekali sampai paru-paruku rasanya kering kerontang seperti saat berada di gudang tak terpakai beberapa waktu lalu. Tubuhku terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan keras di bawahku dengan keras sekali. Aku mengabaikan rasa sakit pada lututku akibat terbentur lantai keras itu. Aku memegang dadaku dan mencoba menarik napas, tapi udara di sekelilingku rasanya kosong dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas.

"Hentikan, Sakura!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak di dekatku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Pandanganku kabur dan aku mulai memejamkan mata untuk menahan rasa sakit di dadaku. Saat aku memejamkan mata beberapa bayangan tiba-tiba berkelebatan lagi dalam kepalaku. Aku melihat seseorang gadis sedang meronta kesakitan di atas sebuah tempat tidur kayu, lalu bayangan itu segera berganti dengan bayangan seorang gadis yang memeluk seorang laki-laki yang mirip Sasuke dengan dandanan Jepang jaman dulu, lalu bayangan itu berganti lagi dengan bayangan-bayangan lain yang berkelebatan dalam kepalaku dengan cepat sekali. Suara-suara bising mulai terdengar di telingaku dan berdengung dengan keras sekali. Aku ingin berteriak keras. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi udara di sekelilingku rasanya sulit sekali untuk dicapai.

"Bertahanlah.."

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dekat sekali di telingaku dan serta merta langsung membuatku terkesiap. Sontan seluruh udara di sekitarku yang sebelumnya seperti dihisap, sekarang kembali lagi sehingga aku bisa bernapas dengan lega. Tidak ada bayangan-bayangan dan suara-suara berdengung dalam kepalaku lagi. Napasku tersengal seolah aku baru saja berlari jauh sekali dan baru berhenti sekarang. Aku langsung menatap berkeliling dan tercengang melihat semua orang di ruangan itu berada di posisi yang sama denganku. Mereka semua memegang dada dan bernapas dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Gadis itu.. Mengambil saripati kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karena dia adalah kumpulan dari roh-roh orang mati yang ingin membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang yang dulu membunuhnya," ujar kakekku yang terduduk lemah di sampingku. Napasnya juga ikut tersengal dan rasanya kasihan sekali melihat pria tua ini bernapas dengan napas seperti itu.

"Jadi dia bukan Senju Sakura?" tanyaku seraya mengerling pada sosok menakutkan yang kini menatapku tajam itu. Aku merinding sekali ditatap oleh wanita berwajah pucat yang kini berjalan pelan ke arahku itu.

"Ka-kakek.. Dia.. ke sini..." kataku seraya mundur ke belakang dengan susah payah. Suara sandal kayunya yang menggema di ruangan itu semakin membuatku bergidik ketakutan. Wajah wanita itu mengingatkanku pada wajah hantu wanita yang sering aku lihat di film-film horor.

"Sakura.. Ini.." aku merasa seseorang memegang bahuku dengan keras. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kakekku sedang mencengkeram bahuku sambil membawa sebuah botol kecil di tangannya. Wajahnya masih kelihatan pucat sekali.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku. Aku juga merasa takut sekali saat ini. Jujur saja.

"Air suci. Untuk menenangkan roh-roh jahat yang bersemayam dalam tubuh itu," jelas kakek.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana..?" aku tidak tahu harus menyelesaikannya dengan kalimat apa.

"Itu yang sedang kakek pikirkan. Air suci ini harus diminumkan langsung ke dalam mulut gadis itu dan mengalir langsung ke dalam tubuhnya. Sehingga tubuhnya akan hancur setelah air suci ini memasuki tubuhnya," jelas kakek.

"E-eh? Diminumkan langsung? Tapi–"

Sebuah teriakan kesakitan tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku menatap ke arah suara dan melihat wajah pucat Sasuke semakin pucat saat dia berusaha bernapas dengan susah payah. Dia seperti berusaha mencari oksigen di sekelilingnya untuk dihirup, tapi sia-sia. Sepertiku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sakura-_chan_..." aku mendengar suara kakek menjadi semakin serak di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihat kakekku sama seperti Sasuke. Dia mulai memegang dadanya dengan wajah pucat, seolah udara di sekelilingnya telah dihisap habis ke suatu tempat.

Aku hanya bisa mematung di tempatku sekarang.

"Kehidupan. Inilah yang kami nanti-nantikan. Untuk kembali menghirup napas kehidupan.." sebuah suara membuatku tersadar. Gadis itu sudah semakin dekat denganku saat ini. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat tampak jauh lebih mengerikan sekarang. Sebuah senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri sedang berperan sebagai hantu jahat di sebuah film horor. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar menyerap jiwa kehidupan di ruangan ini. Kecuali milikku, dan aku tidak tahu apa alasannya aku masih bernapas dengan leluasa sekarang.

Dan baru kali ini aku merasa kesal dengan wajahku sendiri saat melihat wajah gadis di depanku ini tersenyum licik seperti ini. Matanya mulai menyala merah dan aura gelap muncul di sekitarnya. Aura gelap itulah yang mengisap segala jenis kehidupan yang ada dalam ruangan ini.

"Cih~!" aku merebut botol kecil dari tangan kakekku dengan tidak sabar dan berdiri menghadap gadis itu.

"Sakura-_chan_.. Kau mau apa?" tanya kakek kaget.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan roh penasaran ini berbuat seenaknya. Dia memang sudah seharusnya dimusnahkan dan dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula," kataku.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya kakek lagi. Matanya yang biasanya teduh saat menatapku itu, kini berubah ngeri saat aku mulai merebut botol berisi air suci itu dari tangannya.

"Membunuhnya tentu saja," kataku mantap.

"Tidak! Ini bahaya," cegah kakek.

"Kakek, percayalah padaku. Aku bisa melakukan ini," kataku. Kakek hanya menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu, Kek? Tubuh itu memang milik Senju Sakura di masa lalu. Tapi jiwanya yang sebenarnya ada dalam diriku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau juga sudah tahu sejak awal 'kan? Aku akan menghadapinya. Memang harus ada yang melakukannya. Dan jiwanya yang tertinggal dalam diriku yang bisa mengendalikannya," kataku tenang.

Kakekku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa cemas.

Aku menarik napas panjang, seraya memejamkan mataku untuk beberapa saat. Dan pada saat itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merasuki tubuhku dan membuat tubuhku merasa agak berat. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Hanya saja, aku merasa lebih tenang setelah itu. Aku membuka mataku dan dengan tenang berjalan menuju tubuh gadis yang kini mulai dikelilingi aura gelap yang semakin membesar.

"Sakura.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bisa mendengar suara Sasuke terdengar dari tempatnya jatuh tersungkur saat ini. Kepalaku menoleh ke arahnya, dan – ini sama sekali bukan keinginanku – bibirku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun."

Aku tercekat sendiri dengan suara yang keluar dari mulutku ini. Bukan. Ini bukan aku. Suara lembut yang keluar dari bibirku tadi.. Bukan aku yang mengucapkannya 'kan? Sasuke juga menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa kaget. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

Sekarang aku benar-benar berhadapan dengan wanita berwajah pucat itu yang kini balas menatapku dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kenapa kau..?" suara dalam dan serak itu kedengaran ketakutan saat tubuhku sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Kembalikan tubuh ini ke tempatnya," sebuah suara terdengar lagi dari mulutku.

Sekarang aku menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang sedang mengendalikan tubuhku. Tubuhku sejak tadi bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa aku cegah. Dan sekarang aku berada tepat di depan wanita.. bukan, dia mirip monster sekarang. Dengan mata menyala merah dan rambut berantakan yang dibiarkan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mulai melepuh karena tembakan Sarada tadi. Mata merah yang menyala itu menatap tepat di mataku dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan dalam.

"Mengajakmu kembali ke duniamu sendiri," ujar suara yang keluar dari dalam diriku.

Mata merah itu terbelalak kaget saat aku mengangkat botol kecil yang ada di tanganku. Dengan gerakan cepat, kekuatan yang sedang mengendalikan tubuhku ini langsung meraih wajah mengerikan di depannya. Membuka tutup botol kecil itu, dan segera memasukannya ke dalam mulut gadis monster itu dengan sigap. Memasukkan dengan paksa semua cairan yang ada dalam botol itu ke dalam mulut gadis monster itu dan menutup mulutnya dengan paksa agar cairan itu tidak dimuntahkan lagi.

Lalu tubuhku mundur perlahan dan menjauh dari tubuh itu. Tubuh gadis monster itu perlahan-lahan mulai berasap dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terbakar, seperti kayu yang habis terbakar api. Tapi tidak ada api di situ. Dari mulutnya terdengar teriakan panjang dan mengerikan. Aku tidak hanya mendengar satu teriakan, tapi banyak suara teriakan kesakitan yang seolah datang dari lebih dari satu orang. Teriakan itu keras sekali dan memekakan telinga. Dan gumpalan hitam yang memenuhi ruangan itu perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan terbakarnya tubuh gadis itu. Angin pun mulai berhenti berhembus. Hal terakhir yang tersisa dari gadis itu adalah pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya yang terjatuh ke tanah, di atas tumpukan abu yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Ruangan itu mulai hening. Pandangan semua orang masih mengarah pada tempat di mana gadis tadi menghilang baru saja. Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat di ruangan itu. Hujan masih turun di luar, dan kini mulai terdengar suara petir yang bergemuruh di kejauhan.

Aku terdiam lama di tempatku. Saat ini hal yang paling aku inginkan adalah berlari ke arah kakekku dan memeluknya, karena aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah hanya berdiam di tempatku berdiri sekarang. Tubuhku sama sekali tidak merespon saat aku mencoba untuk membalikkan badan. Rasanya seperti.. Aku teringat film superhero yang sering aku tonton saat masih kecil. Kau berada dalam tubuh robot yang bisa bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri tanpa kau jalankan. Yaahh, seperti itulah rasanya. Ada kekuatan tidak terlihat yang saat ini menguasai tubuhku.

Dan sekarang tubuhku memaksaku untuk melihat ke arah Sarada yang sudah terduduk di tempatnya, menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Antara kaget, sedih dan senang bercampur jadi satu. Ada sesuatu yang menggenang di sudut matanya saat melihat ke arahku. Pandangan matanya seolah ingin segera menghampiriku dan memelukku erat-erat. Tapi tubuh ini hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, dengan wajah ketakutan dan sikap kaku saat menatap ke arahku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-san," sebuah suara yang bukan suaraku keluar dari bibirku, seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Naruto sedikit melembut. Bahasa tubuhnya tidak sekaku sebelumnya. Dan dia balas menatapku dengan anggukan kecil. Dari raut wajahnya, dia sepertinya sama bingungnya denganku saat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi di sini sebenarnya.

"Sakura."

Hatiku mencelos. Sebuah panggilan dalam dan lembut di belakangku membuat perasaanku sedikit bergetar. Hanya saja ritme jantungku mulai sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Suara itu begitu lembut di telingaku.

Aku lalu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Kau.. Itu kau 'kan? Sakura?" Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda. Bukan menatapku. Tapi seseorang atau kekuatan lain atau semacam roh yang sedang merasuki tubuhku sekarang yang sedang ditatapnya. Ada sebuah kerinduan yang membuncah dalam tatapan matanya.

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali. Bukan terjebak di sini lagi," suara yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar lirih dan ada sebuah kesenduan dalam nada suara itu.

"Sakura.. kau kembali untukku?" Sasuke masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah di depannya ini.

"Benar. Aku selalu kembali untukmu, Sasuke. Hilangkan dendam itu. Semuanya sudah jadi takdir. Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan lagi," sahutku. Maksudku, "aku" yang lain yang bersemayam dalam diriku sekarang. Yang pasti, bukan aku yang menggerakkan tubuh dan berbicara saat ini. Jadi, aku terjebak dalam tubuhku sendiri begini? Ayolah, kenapa semua jadi rumit begini?

"Sakura.. aku sangat merindukanmu."

Aku terkesiap seketika saat kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut. T-tunggu! Bukankah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengendalikan tubuhku saat ini? Kenapa aku bisa merasakan kedua tangan laki-laki ini sedang menyentuh wajahku?

"Aku juga," jawabku. Bukan aku. Tapi.. Oh, ayolah.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku dari tatapan laki-laki di depanku ini. Tatapan Sasuke begitu dalam dan seolah tidak ada orang yang lain di sekelilingnya. Hanya lurus menatap ke arah gadis ini.

Hei.. Hei!

Aku ingin berseru ke arahnya agar tidak menatapku seperti ini terus menerus. Tapi tubuh ini tidak bisa bergerak. Dan gadis mana yang tidak salah tingkah ditatap dengan tatapan seperti ini? Sialnya lagi, jantungku sama sekali tidak bisa dikendalikan dan terus berdetak dengan cepat. Ini bukan berasal dari kekuatan tak kasat mata itu. Tapi dari tubuhku sendiri. Semua gadis pasti juga akan mengalami yang seperti ini kalau dia berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki dengan kedua tangan laki-laki itu berada di wajahnya dan laki-laki itu menatap lurus ke matanya dalam waktu yang sangat lama seperti ini.

"Sudah waktunya. Kita tidak perlu ada di sini lagi. Ini bukan kehidupan kita," jawab suara yang keluar dari bibirku.

Sasuke tidak bicara dan hanya menatapku lembut. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Oh, oh.. Apa ini? Hei.. Hei.. Sekuat apapun aku ingin melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya, percuma saja. Tubuh ini sama sekali tidak mendengar perintah langsung dari otakku. Sama sekali tidak mau merespon apapun yang aku inginkan.

"Naruto.. terimakasih. Kau sudah membesarkan anak itu dengan susah payah. Sarada? Nama yang bagus, Naruto," terdengar suara Sasuke setengah geli tepat di belakang kepalaku.

Aku melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukan Sasuke (sekali lagi, itu bukan aku) dan menoleh ke belakang. Menatap langsung ke arah Sarada. Sebuah senyuman lebar merekah di wajahku. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melihatnya langsung kalau tidak ada cermin di depanku saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa, aku hanya merasa kalau senyuman tadi adalah senyuman khas seorang ibu yang bangga yang melihat anaknya sekarang sudah besar dan dewasa.

"Sakura.. Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini," Sasuke menyentuh wajahku dan membuatnya menatapnya langsung ke arahku.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum samar.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang Sakura Haruno menjadi milik orang lain. Walaupun itu di kehidupan yang lain," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Eh?" aku masih menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Ayo, pergi.." katanya kemudian.

Dan kejadiannya sangat singkat sekali. Aku sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung karena kata-katanya baru saja yang tidak aku mengerti itu, dan tahu-tahu tanpa aku menyiapkan apa-apa, wajahnya langsung mendekat ke wajahku. Dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengunci bibirku. Tidak.. Oh! Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki ini? Hei! Aku tidak bisa melawan ataupun mendorong tubuh tingginya yang sedang merengkuhku dengan erat ini. Tapi tubuhku sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan. Tapi tubuhku tidak mendengar kata-kataku dan seolah menerima perlakuan laki-laki ini, bibirku bahkan ikut membalas ciuman laki-laki ini. Hei! Hei! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan dengan tubuhku?

Sesuatu yang putih dan bersinar keluar dari tubuh kami. Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi sesuatu itu sangat menyilaukan mata dan aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang lain sedang menyelubungi tubuh kami berdua. Aku masih bisa merasakan ciuman laki-laki itu saat sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan seperti keluar perlahan-lahan dari tubuhku. Dan itu membuatku akhirnya bisa menggerakkan tubuhku lagi dengan perlahan. Ciuman Sasuke perlahan mengendur dan dia melepaskan tubuhku dengan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sesuatu yang bersinar yang entah dari mana datangnya tadi mulai meredup dan membuat ruangan itu segelap sebelumnya.

"Oh!" aku terpekik kaget saat dengan sangat tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke ambruk ke depan dan otomatis aku segera menahannya dengan tanganku. Yang benar saja. Tubuhnya berat sekali. Aku menahan tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan membaringkannya di lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Semua sudah berakhir?" terdengar sebuah suara di dekatku. Aku segera menoleh ke asal suara. Naruto sudah berdiri dengan susah payah di sana, berpegangan pada dinding di belakangnya. Sarada ikut membantunya berdiri, padahal dia sendiri juga sama payahnya dengan semua orang di ruangan ini.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan melempar kesal ke arahnya.

"Bukankah ini adalah ulahmu sendiri, Naruto-san? Kau sendiri yang membangkitkan arwah-arwah itu 'kan? Sekarang kau mau bilang kalau aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?" tanyaku dengan nada protes.

Naruto tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Begitu juga dengan Sarada. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kini saatnya bagiku untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi setelah aku disalahkan sebagai kunci permasalahan dari kemarin.

"Tapi memang hanya kau yang bisa mengatasi semuanya 'kan? Kau yang bisa mengembalikan Sasuke. Dan kau juga yang bisa membuat monster itu akhirnya hilang," Naruto tampak tidak terima dengan protesku.

"Tapi awalnya kau yang membuat gadis itu jadi monster. Kalau kau tidak macam-macam dengan membangkitkan arwah-arwah para leluhur itu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Bukan kutukan itu yang jadi masalah! Tapi sebenarnya kau-lah akar masalahnya!" aku berujar dengan kesal seraya meregangkan tubuhku yang mulai tegang.

Naruto kembali terkesiap.

"Apa? Kau mengataiku.. Hei! Kalau bukan untukmu dan keluarga Senju, Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini. Dia bisa mati tenang dan tidak mati dengan dipenuhi dendam oleh keluargamu. Dia tidak harus hidup lagi setelah beratus-ratus tahun karena ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada keluargamu," Naruto tampak kesal sekali denganku.

"Itu bukan urusanku 'kan?" sahutku.

Kali ini Naruto tampak benar-benar kesal padaku.

"Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku kesal," Naruto tampak akan melangkah ke arahku, tapi langsung ditahan Sarada.

"Kenapa kalian berdua jadi bertengkar? Paman, sudahlah. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini," ajak Sarada seraya menarik tangan Naruto yang masih kelihatan kesal padaku.

Naruto membuang napas kesal seraya berjalan mendahului Sarada untuk keluar dari kuil itu.

"Hei~! Bawa temanmu ini juga!" seruku, saat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Naruto menatapku dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku? Enak saja. Sekarang dia urusanmu. Bukan tanggung jawabku lagi," jawab Naruto acuh. Dia lalu berjalan keluar. Sarada tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum samar sambil mengikuti Naruto membawanya keluar.

"Ap-apa? Hei!" aku berseru kesal.

Tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menengok ke belakang dan terus berjalan menjauh. Yang benar saja. Laki-laki itu...

"Sakura-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara lain terdengar di pojok ruangan.

"Kakek!" aku berseru ke arah kakekku.

Kakekku tersenyum lega menatapku.

"Kakek, kau harus percaya. Yang kau lihat tadi.. itu bukan aku. Oke?" kataku buru-buru. Aku benar-benar merasa sudah dipermalukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi kakek hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang," kata kakek.

"Benarkah? Lalu laki-laki ini bagaimana?" tanyaku, seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sampingku.

Sekali lagi kakek hanya tersenyum.

"Semua sudah berakhir. Tapi kehidupanmu dengan pemuda itu baru saja dimulai," kata kakek.

"Eh?" aku menatap kakekku bingung.

Aku mendengar sesuatu bergerak di sampingku. Aku mendengar Sasuke melenguh pelan. Kedua tangannya lalu meraih kepalanya dan meremasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi baru saja?" tanyanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seraya menatapku.

"Eh? Kau.. Sasuke-san?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menatapku kaget.

"Apa? Sasuke-san? Apa kau sedang bermimpi atau bagaimana? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_san_' di belakang?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Sasuke berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa tempat ini jadi berantakan sekali? Bukankah tadi tidak seperti ini?" Sasuke menatap sekeliling ruangan. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada kakek yang masih duduk dengan lemas di ujung ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke berubah cemas saat melihat tubuh kakekku yang tidak berdaya dan langsung menghampirinya dengan buru-buru. Pandangan mataku mengikuti gerakannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ap-apa? Apa barusan dia bilang?

"Hei, Sakura! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ada apa dengan kakekmu? Apa dia baru saja terjatuh?" Sasuke berseru saat dia menghampiri kakekku yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sakura?" aku menyahut dengan kebingungan luar biasa.

Sasuke sekarang menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa? Bukankah namamu Sakura? Kau ini kenapa, sih, dari tadi sepertinya melihatku seperti melihat hantu begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah kesal.

Apa yang terjadi di sini? Aku membeku di tempatku.

"Tid-tidak. Hanya saja..." aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku dan hanya menatapnya masih dengan kebingungan yang sama. Sekarang ganti Sasuke yang mengernyitkan dahi menatapku.

"Aku rasa ada yang merasukimu sehingga kau jadi seperti ini," Sasuke berkata padaku dengan nada setengah mengomel.

Aku terhenyak di tempatku. Benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan orang itu padamu?" kataku pelan.

"Orang itu? Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo, pulang. Atau orangtuamu akan memarahiku karena sudah membawamu masuk ke hutan rimba seperti ini. Lagipula, kau ini aneh sekali. Memaksa mengunjungi kuil ini. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kakekmu sudah tua 'kan? Seharusnya kau merencanakan liburan yang lebih menyenangkan. Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau kelihatan jelek sekali!" Sasuke menyentil dahiku dengan keras sebelum membawa kakek keluar dari kuil itu.

Sedang aku masih berdiri di tempatku sambil mengusap dahiku. Masih dengan beratus-ratus pertanyaan yang mulai berkelebatan dengan liar di dalam kepalaku. Masih menatap laki-laki itu membawa kakekku berjalan keluar dari kuil dengan sedikit tertatih. Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi di sini.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Sesuatu yang dikatakannya sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang.

"_Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang Sakura Haruno menjadi milik orang lain. Walaupun itu di kehidupan yang lain."_

Aku tercenung di tempatku. Jadi itu artinya.. nama Sakura itu tetap menjadi kutukan untukku? Kutukan dari seorang Sasuke.. atau Romeo? Agar aku tetap menjadi gadis yang mencintainya? Itu artinya, Sasuke di masa lalu telah meninggalkan memori yang lain pada diri Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang. Memorinya tentang cintanya pada seorang bernama Senju Sakura tetap tertinggal dalam diri Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang. Begitu?

Ch! Aku berdecak kesal. Romeo-_sama_.. Kau licik sekali. Jadi sekarang.. aku yang harus melanjutkan kisah percintaan kalian itu? Menyebalkan. Dan itu benar-benar tidak adil.

"Sakura!" aku mendengarkan panggilan keras dari luar kuil.

"Ya!" jawabku tak kalah keras. Ini karena hatiku setengah mendongkol karena ulah Romeo-sama yang seenaknya itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kuil itu. Hujan sudah berhenti turun. Tanah basah dan licin langsung menyambutku begitu aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kuil. Sasuke menatapku tidak sabar di luar kuil.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Epilog **

**Suatu tempat di kota Sendai. Saat Ini.**

"Sarada-chan! Apa kau mau membunuh pamanmu dengan memberi makanan sepedas ini?" seru Naruto ke arah Sarada yang sedang sibuk memasak seuatu di dapur.

Gadis itu berdecak kesal sambil tangannya tetap sibuk mengaduk penggorengan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tidak suka pedas. Jadi, makan saja apa-apa yang ada," sahutnya lelah.

"Apa katamu?" seru Naruto kesal.

"Maaf, Paman Naruto. Kau minum susu yang ada di lemari es. Biasanya itu akan menetralkannya lagi," jawab Sarada tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi dia melakukan juga apa yang disarankan Sarada. Dia mengambil sebotol susu yang ada di lemari es kecil yang ada di apartemen sederhana mereka, dan meneguknya perlahan seraya duduk di sofa panjang dekat dengan dapur. Dari sana dia dapat melihat Sarada sedang memasak sesuatu.

Naruto terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Gadis itu adalah keponakannya yang beberapa tahun yang lalu sengaja ditinggalkannya di panti asuhan di sebuah desa terpencil di Jepang, sebelum dia akhirnya pergi dan tinggal di Korea, untuk menyelamatkannya dari keluarga Senju. Saat dia tinggalkan, Sarada masih remaja belasan tahun yang sangat cerewet dan selalu menasehatinya macam-macam, melarangnya meminum darah manusia, melarangnya melukai manusia, melarangnya membentak-bentak dan berbuat jahat pada manusia. Dia benar-benar manusia.. bukan, manusia setengah vampir yang membosankan. Lalu muncullah ide untuk menitipkannya ke panti asuhan yang mau menerima anak remaja belasan tahun sepertinya. Dan sejak saat itu, dia bebas. Bebas melakukan banyak hal kapanpun dia mau.

Sampai muncullah kabar yang berhembus tentang kebangkitan Sasuke dari tidur panjangnya untuk membalaskan dendam pada keluarga Senju saat itu. Awalnya Naruto juga sudah mendengar itu sejak lama dan sudah merencanakan semuanya sampai dia menunggu Sasuke akhirnya bangkit lagi.

Kalau saja Sarada tidak muncul dan membuat Sakura yang asli juga ikut keluar dari ingatan gadis itu, semua rencananya pasti berhasil. Tapi akhirnya dia mulai menyadari sesuatu, perasaan mereka memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Semua orang tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak mereka pada orang lain 'kan? Segala yang terjadi sudah ditentukan dan tidak mungkin bisa merubahnya lagi. Naruto menyadari kalau dia terlalu menyayangi Sasuke dan sangat kesal saat sepupunya itu berpaling darinya karena gadis itu. Dia merasa kesal karena Sasuke sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan memikirkan gadis itu. Itulah yang membuat Naruto akhirnya membenci gadis itu dan keluarganya.

"Paman.. Sup kerangnya.. Aku khusus membuatnya untukmu," Sarada muncul dengan semangkuk sup yang masih mengepul. Dia menaruh nampan berisi semangkuk besar sup itu di atas meja di depan Naruto.

"Wahh, Sarada, keponakan kesayanganku~~" ujar Naruto antusias menatap semangkuk sup itu.

"Keponakan kesayangan yang kau campakkan lebih tepatnya. Setelah kau menitipkanku di panti asuhan, aku lari dan kembali ke rumah nenekku dan merawat mereka berdua sampai keduanya meninggal dunia," ujar Sarada. Dia tidak menatap Naruto.

"Lalu kau bekerja dan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki sampai mempunyai keturunan?" tanya Naruto enteng seraya memasukkan suapan pertamanya ke mulutnya.

Sarada mengangguk lemah.

"Begitulah. Tapi lalu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak bisa melihat seluruh keluargaku, suamiku dan anakku semakin menua, sementara aku masih bertahan seperti sekarang. Mereka manusa murni. Jadi, aku tidak bisa berada di sekeliling mereka dengan tubuh yang menua dengan rentan waktu yang sangat lama seperti ini," sahut Sarada. Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh supnya.

"Kau hanya terlalu sensitif. Aku sudah hidup lebih lama darimu dan berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja. Tenang, Sarada. Sekarang kau punya aku. Paman Naruto. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," jawab Naruto.

Sarada hanya tersenyum samar.

"Paman.. apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja sekarang? Sasuke dan Sakura-san?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku rasa mereka berdua baik-baik saja sekarang," jawab Naruto.

"Jadi.. kedua orangtuaku.. Ke mana mereka berdua pergi setelah ini? Apa mereka berdua benar-benar sudah menghilang?" Sarada menatap Naruto dengan penuh ingin tahu.

Tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau kedatanganmu akan membangkitkan jiwa Sakura yang ada dalam diri gadis itu. Mungkin Sakura sudah mendengarnya dari ramalan Kabuto kalau saat ini akan terjadi. Jadi sama dengan Sasuke, dia menyimpan ingatannya pada diri gadis itu. Untuk menghalangi Sasuke mencelakai keluarga Senju," jawab Naruto panjang lebar. Ada sebuah penyesalan dalam nada suaranya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Sarada menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia bisa merasakan kalau laki-laki di depannya ini mungkin menyimpan rasa bersalah dengan membenci Sakura seumur hidupnya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini, Paman?" tanya Sarada kemudian.

Naruto tidak segera menjawab.

"Menjadi manusia biasa. Menikah dan mempunyai anak, mungkin," jawabnya kemudian dengan sikap sekenanya. Sarada hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan gantian menjagamu saat kau tua dan tidak bisa apa-apa nanti," katanya kemudian.

"Hei! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Naruto tampak tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sarada. Tapi perempuan muda itu hanya angkat bahu seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

"Omong-omong.. kau dapat darimana _revolver _waktu itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sarada angkat bahu sekali lagi.

"Aku memang selalu membawanya ke manapun, untuk berjaga-jaga," jawabnya kemudian sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Tokyo, Jepang. Dua minggu kemudian.**

Sakura baru saja selesai membereskan tulisannya dan menutup telepon dari editornya saat dia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan kalau dia sudah bekerja terlalu lelah dan tidak menyadari kalau ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Sebuah ketukan di pintu apartemennya sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Tengah malam seperti ini? Siapa yang datang bertamu tengah malam begini?

Sakura mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk segera pergi ke tempat tidurnya. Tapi ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sakura tetap bergeming dan dan tidak menggubrisnya.

Tapi orang di balik pintu itu sepertinya orang paling mengesalkan di seluruh dunia, karena dia tidak berhenti mengetuk pintu dan memecet bel apartemennya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah kesal, Sakura berjalan ke pintu apartemennya dan melihat dari lubang pintu. Tapi tidak ada yang kelihatan di situ. Hanya terlihat dada bidang seseorang dan tidak kelihatan siapa wajahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura. Dia harus waspada setiap saat. Jangan-jangan yang datang adalah om-om genit tukang mabuk yang sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya.

"Buka saja," jawab suara di luar.

Kalau didengar dari suaranya, suara ini sepertinya bukan suara paman-paman genit.

"Aku harus memastikanmu kau orang jahat atau bukan," kata Sakura waspada.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Yang benar saja!" suara orang di luar pintu terdengar agak kesal. Dan sepertinya Sakura mengenal suaranya yang bernada mengomel itu.

Lalu dengan ragu dia membuka pintunya sedikit untuk mengintip siapa yang ada di luar sana. Dan dia langsung tercengang saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di luar apartemennya dengan sikap acuh.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini? Apa kau gila? Kapan kau ke Jepang?" tanya Sakura kaget. Dia benar-benar tercengang melihat Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dia tahu Sasuke masih aktif bekerja di pabrik kopi milik Sai yang ada di Korea. Jadi melihatnya berdiri di depan apartemennya tengah malam begini tentu membuat Sakura kaget.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab dengan gayanya yang seperti biasanya. Dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam dan lurus. Ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku akan tetap jadi Romeo saat malam tiba," katanya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman penuh misteri dan mendorongnya dengan paksa masuk ke apartemen sampai gadis itu terpojok ke dinding di belakangnya. Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya sehingga gadis itu harus melihat matanya langsung.

"Apa yang kau..?" seru Sakura kesal.

"Kau hanya perlu meminjamkan tubuhmu itu pada Sakura-ku, Haruno Sakura," bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya melempar seringaian ke arah Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura melakukan perlawanan, Sasuke sudah mengunci tubuhnya dengan pelukan erat seraya membelai pelan rambutnya.

"Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.. Seperti dulu.." katanya.

Sakura ingin protes. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, seolah seluruh tubuhnya diikat dengan rantai yang sangat kuat. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Entahlah. Dia hanya merasa tubuhnya menjadi menghangat untuk beberapa saat dan sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan kembali menguasai tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya Sakura menutup matanya dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang dia ingat terakhir kali sebelum menutup matanya adalah bibir Sasuke yang melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Tadaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga setelah melewati masa hiatus cukup lama.. *elap keringat***

**Maaf kalo' ceritanya jadi sedikit aneh dan endingnya maksa. Yah, apapun itu. Sgl bentuk kritikan, masukan dan lain sebagainya bisa diterima. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan nyempetin review, fav, dan follow fic ini. **

11


End file.
